Cry of Metal and Misery
by Tai-ke-ai
Summary: Tachyon intended to use the lombax pup as leverage over the Keeper of the Dimension and then kill them both. But then a more deliciously evil plan came to mind. He would raise the Lombax pup himself, but while Tachyon's life had been spared out of pity, the pups would be spared for revenge. This is an alternate dimension from the prime Ratchet and Clank. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

5339.3.120.

"Tachyon you slime of scum! Where is my son?!" A voice full of righteous anger hit in full force upon the cragmite emperor's ears. But the sensation only made him smile with cruel pleasure to hear the distress in his most hated enemy. He turned with a slither to see a small yet firmly built figure stalking toward him. The figure came with no army behind him and no friends beside. Just a weaponized wrench in one hand and a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Well, well, well," the deformed and puny looking cragmite rasped from atop his robotic throne. "If it isn't the great and mighty Kaden, Keeper of the Dimensionator. I'm so glad you finally decided to crawl out of whatever hole you were hiding in. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know full well traitor. Where is my son?"

"You mean this?" Tachyon lifted up his slithery hand to reveal the teeny body of a Lombax pup. It wriggled and screamed in protest to the sharp claws that dug into the velvet fur and pierced the vulnerable skin underneath. "Funny story really. I was taking a little pleasure stroll around my new domain destroying buildings and killing space rats, you know what I like. Anyway, while I was out I heard this crying, and low and behold I found this defenseless little whelp under a pile of rubble. The poor thing had been abandoned and forgotten by its own kind when the cowards fled this dimension. Well, I guess he technically wasn't alone. His mother was there too, but she only lived long enough to tell me the child's name."

Here Tachyon paused to give the lombax a look with his beady eyes, a smile curled on his lips when he saw the despair in the lombaxes eyes. "Imagine my pleasure to find out that the Keeper of the Dimensionator had a son? I'm hurt you didn't tell me. Although I guess I can forgive you seeing how busy you've been of late what with the end of your civilization and all. You must be very proud, he is quite a strong thing." The baby kicked the cragmite in the head right then as if to prove the point.

"Ow, why you..." Tachyon shook the child violently, his claws digging even deeper into the child's side

Kaden's hand tightened on the wrench and he growled. "Tachyon, I'm warning you. Give me my son now or I'll make you suffer."

"I have a better idea. How about I make you suffer. Slowly."

"Stop toying with me," Kaden voice shook with rage, " and just tell me what you want?"

"What do you think I want you brainless fur ball!" The cragmite yelled, all of a sudden bored of his own little game. "Where is the dimensionator?!"

The lombax paused and lowered his head with a heavy sigh, his ears casting shadows over his face so that the cragmite could not read his expression. Then he looked up with those intense green eyes, oh how Tachyon hated those eyes. "If I tell you where it is you'll use it too bring back the cragmites, dominate the universe, and destroy my entire race."

"And if you don't I'll shred this little brat stripe by stripe and make you watch as it screams to death. So which is it; save the one thing you have left in this world, or save the universe that never cared about you and a people that abandoned you. If you ask me, it's not really a choice."

There was silence broken only by the pitiful crying of the baby who still struggled ferociously in the tight grip of the cragmite. Then the lombax laughed which held no happiness in it. A sound so deep and hollow full of hate, rage, hurt, despair, and sadness it froze for a moment the darkened heart of the cragmite emperor.

Kaden raised his head and looked up into the black beady eyes of the creature who had destroyed all that he had loved and worked for and who now held his son's life in his claws. And when their eyes met, so terrible was the rage in the lombax's eyes that it actually froze the cragmite emperor with fear.

"Your right, its not a choice at all."

* * *

5354.4.005

"You want me to fly up that?" The young lombax asked in disbelief as he looked in the direction the jagged claw was pointing.

"Hey, if you want in you gotta play by our rules." A large cragmite teen looked down condescendingly at the smaller lombax.

The lombax, who was around 15, looked again at the big building. It was a claw shaped structure rising high into the air and then curving down at its pinnacle as if poised to rake the ground with its sharp point. Extremely tall and dark black the building also had grooves circling up its length almost like a spiraling staircase. Large silver letters along its ridge said Tachyon Tech Claw Inc..

"You want me to ride on the top of the buildings curve, right?" The lombax asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"No. That would be too easy. You have to travel down from the top of this building, through traffic, then up the inner curve of the Tachyon Tech Claw, and finally back here in under 95 seconds."

"But that's impossible. There is no way anyone could ride the curve of that thing without gravity splattering them on the street below."

"What's wrong, lombax," the tall cragmite taunted. "Your species' cowardly instincts kickin' in? You gonna run away just like they did?" The other teen cragmites snickered at the lombax.

Tightening his hands into fists the lombax fought to keep his emotions in check. He was used to these laughs, the taunting jeers and cruel sneers. He had learned long ago not to let the words get to him. But still, they hurt.

The leader of the group looked at the lombax with his beady eyes as if searching for something. "Too bad, I thought maybe you could fit in with us. But there's just too much lombax in you."

"He is a lombax," one of the other cragmites rasped in delight. "All lombaxs are cowards."

"No," the lombax eyes shot up and stared at the cragmite gang, determination and desperation illuminating his green eyes. "I am not a coward and I'm not a lombax."

The tall cragmite leaned in till the two were almost touching, his small yellow eyes staring into the large green irises of the lombax. "Than prove it."

The lombax turned and stalked purposely toward the edge of the building that he and his peers stood atop. His eyes studied the path he would take, the strait drop down to the streets below, the busy hover roads and eight way intersection, and finally the Tachyon Tech Claw building. Everything looked fairly easy to him till his eyes traced the curve of the clawed building. His first instinct told him it was impossible, but... if he gained enough speed then hypothetically the pull of gravity wouldn't have time to take affect before he would be shooting off the building and flying through the air. Of course, no one had ever achieved this... not yet.

The lombax set his hoverboard down and stepped on. He crouched; his knees bent, hands poised out, and body tilted forward in anticipation of what would come next."Ready."

"95 seconds. Remember."

The lombax smiled back. "See you in 70 seconds."

* * *

5339.3.120

Tachyon screamed in rage as his drophyd soldiers struggled and fought to untangle themselves from the jigsaw puzzle made up of their own bodies. The cragmites own robotic throne was on the ground pinning him so that all he could do was scream out orders and abuses at his soldiers. Again and again his voice could be here yelling out, "Get that lombax you idiots. Get him."

But by now Kaden was far gone, only a trail of dust that stretched over the landscape and disappeared into the thick forest.

Hugging his whimpering son tightly to his chest Kaden continued at his hover boots top speed through the forest, zipping and weaving in and out of trees like a maniac. Though he had escaped into the dense forest he knew the danger was far from over. He still had to get off this planet and out of the Polaris galaxy. Even then he wouldn't be safe with Tachyon's army hunting for him.

He looked behind him to see snatches of Drophyds through the trees. They had already disentangled themselves and were on his trail. Kaden bit his lip in frustration, he had been hoping for more of a head start.

"Aphelion!" he spoke into a com that was inserted in his head gear. "Mission was successful. Pick me up now."

"I am afraid I cannot," a computerized voice spoke back to him. "Aerial and land options are too hazardous. The trees are too dense to travel through and the skies are heavily guarded by drophyd battle ships. Any rescue attempt made here will lead to 99.5% chance of failure. Perhaps you could travel to a more convenient location?"

Already he had zoomed passed several startled drophyd troops who quickly joined the chase along with his original pursuers. He could hear them crashing through the woods behind him. He didn't have time to travel to a better location, not if he wanted his son to live.  
The lombax looked down at his son who for some odd reason was completely at ease, as if his father's reckless speeding had calmed the child. The baby was even smiling up at his father, a plea of joy escaping his lips whenever the father made a quick turn or banked deep.

"Never mind the danger. Pick me up a mile from here in fifteen seconds. You know the place."

"Plan B?" Aphelion asked.

"Plan B."

Kaden had grown up with this forest as his back yard so he knew it like the back of his hand. Right ahead of him was a ledge that dropped about fifty feet into a valley below. The view was beautiful with dark ocean of forest stretching out below you and billions of stars swimming above. It was at that very ledge Kaden had proposed to his wife. And now he was planning to do something on that ledge even crazier than asking to marry the most beautiful girl in Fastoon. But it would work. It has to.

Behind him the pursuers were catching up while in front the line of trees were thinning out. Suddenly he shot out into open air, the rockets on his hover boots frantically blowing blue flame. The wind swept through his fur and cooled his face. Despite the danger Kaden found himself smiling as adrenaline and excitement flowed through him. He was flying, actually flying! His son gave a boisterous laugh and almost toppled out of his father's arms as he stretched his hands out to grasp at the empty air around them.

But Kaden's boots were meant to hover over ground, not air. They began to sputter and he started falling. Then there was a flash of color and Kaden landed hard upon metal surface. He opened his eyes to see his orange and aerodynamic spaceship underneath his feat.

"Good girl!" He praised the ship as the airlock opened and he jumped into the driver's seat. "Now go, go, go!"

* * *

5354.4.005

"Woo hooooo!"

The exclamation of excitement was ripped from the lombaxes lips even as it came out. But he didn't mind. The rush of wind sifting through his silky yellow fur, the feeling of his large striped ears and tail being pulled behind him through the sheer strength of g-force, the blend of colors as light and shadows zipped past him, and the sight of the ground rushing to meet him.

Faster, faster, faster!

Then suddenly he grabbed the lip of his board and pushed off the slick surface of the building causing him to shoot out ten feet into open air. His board began to fall back down, the walls of the building no longer there for his board to hover against. But the lombax only smiled, he didn't need the wall anymore. His board stopped falling with a jolt as it came in contact with a surface and the lombax shot forward, riding a thin grind line. Below him the eight way intersection was a chaos of hovercrafts. He gave a laugh as he imagined the surprised look on the cragmite teens who were watching. They never said he couldn't go over the traffic.

But fun and games were over and now speed was the lombaxes best friend. Faster and faster he went, not once letting off on the throttle. The large black claw loomed above him and the young boy felt his heart quicken. His eyes settled on the building a little too long.

BRUUUUAAAAM! BRUUAAM!

The lombax gasped to see a speed train emerging out from a tunnel and racing straight for him on the grind rail. His eyes searched frantically for an escape; if he continued on the grind line he would smack head on with the train, if he jumped now he would land right in the center of the intersection. Either way he would end up as splattered paint on someone's windshield. Then his eyes rested on the dark walls of the tunnel the train was emerging from. He bit his lip, but his mind was set on it.

Pressing harder on his pedal, the lombax leaned forward to gain more speed. The train rushed to meet him, looming in front of him like a giant one eyed caterpillar. A very fast and scary one eyed caterpillar.

The great train gave a last cry of alarm as its glowing eye bore down on him not a yard away. Then he leaned left and shot out of the trains way and into thin air. For a moment he looked like he would fall to his certain death, then his board made contact with the circular wall of the tunnel and he sped off, twisting around the tube like the rivet on a screw. The train's cars zipped by brushing the tips of his ears as he sped toward the light at the end of the tunnel. Shadow was replaced by light and the lombax landed back on the now empty train line with a triumphant laugh, the whole misadventure having taken up only ten seconds.

Then came the building. The lombax abandoned the grind line and shot up the wall of the dark claw. Up, up he went circling up the building as he traveled on its rivet going higher and higher. At first he was as fast as a spinning bullet, but then he felt his speed begin to slow. It was only by fractions but he knew it was enough. Leaning in, his knees touched his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible. His foot never left the gas pedal.

Then he began to ride the inner curve and he found himself hanging upside down. He knew this by his vision which told him he was looking at the world upside down, but he didn't feel the difference. It was funny really how he felt as if he were right side up and everything else was wrong, but then gravity began to pull him down. His feet left the board, the petal of the gas was let up.

No! You came this far, you're almost through.

He shot off the pinnacle, righting himself as his hand desperately grabbing at his board before he lost it. He made it!

The slight panic pumping in his heart left with the danger and his breath caught in his chest as he took in the scenery around him. The sun was shining down on him in its full brilliance while around him was only air with a landscape of a busy city far below. He was flying, actually flying. And it felt amazing.

His flight quickly became a decent, gravity pulling him down as if to remind him it still existed. But the kid couldn't care less.

His descent brought him to the building where the cragmite gang was waiting, their mouths wide open and beady eyes enlarged. Suddenly they realized he was coming down and scattered as his board hit the rooftop and he slammed on the break. The board flipped and the lombax went flying off tumbling head over heals a few feat.

Ow. He pulled himself off the ground, all the adrenaline was gone replaced by a few bruises. Guess I need to work on my landing.

"Hey, lombax!" The lombax looked up to see the leader cragmite standing over him. He gulped.

"66 seconds. Nice work."

All the others came rushing toward him whooping in excitement. The lombax boy flinched in fear before he realized they weren't swarming to beat him up but to congratulate him.

"Congrats champ! You are officially a member," the large cragmite announced as his hard claw slapped the lombax on the back. "And now that you're one of us you can join our hoverboard team. We're doing a race this weekend. What-d-ya say?"

But before the bewildered and excited lombax could reply a huge dark ship cast its shadow upon the group. "This is the Home Force Enforcer Force. Put your hands in the air and remain calm as the Enforcers arrest you for illegal activity as decreed by Emperor Tachyon."

"Scatter!" The older cragmite cried in alarm and everyone ran, everyone but the lombax. He couldn't disappear into a crowd like they could, running for him only got him in more trouble. So he stood as his new friends abandoned him, his hands in the air and head down. He knew the drill.

* * *

5339.3.120

Stars zipped by as they traveled through the eternal emptiness of space. Kaden gave a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his chair. His respite was short lived however and he crumpled in his chair, his body racked by heavy sobbing. His friends, family, world, and wife were all gone. How had everything gone wrong so fast.

He wept until his already exhausted body could take it no longer and he fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke he felt no better; his tongue was thick and stuck to the roof of his mouth while his eyes burned and ached. His limbs felt stiff from sleeping in the cabin chair and his sorrows were still fresh.

But he knew he couldn't wallow in his pain forever, he had responsibilities. Of course there was the Demensionator to protect, but above all was his son.

How long had it been since they had escaped into space, and how long had it been since the child had been fed? Fear gripped the new father's heart when he realized just how quiet the cabin was. Turning over to the seat beside him he gasped to see it empty, his son gone.

"Aphelion!"

"Don't worry sir," The ship answered knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I am picking up his readings inside this ship. His heartbeat and his mind active are normal. Though I do sense his energy levels are low and need to be replenished."

Kaden got out of his seat and turned his attention to the back of the ship. The place was empty except for his omniwrench, plasma blaster, food supplies, and a couple of tanks of fuel. But his son wasn't there. Looking behind the fuel tanks and in the supply cupboard Kaden began calling out his son's name, but there was no answer. His heart beat faster.

"Are you sure he is in here?" He asked Aphelion.

"Positive... Unless my scanners were damaged during the escape."

"Can't you just tell what is damaged?"

"Normally yes, but if my internal and scanners were damaged and giving off false reading then I would not know of the discrepancy."

"Perfect." Kaden muttered under his breath, his heart quickening with every second. Then he stopped. He had heard something small and echoey. A giggle. Looking toward the sound he saw the puff of a yellow striped tail sticking out from under a large and awkward helmet thingy.

"Wait, I found him." Kaden said as he walked over to the Demensionator and lifted it up. Sure enough the little rascal was sitting under the hat sucking on a morph-o-ray. With a petrified gasp the father snatched the gun out of his son's hands causing the infant to fall over onto its back. He sighed with relief to find that the safety had been on...but still, that was close. His son started balling.

"No wait, don't do that. Shh, shhh. Come on, don't cry." The father picked his pup up and cradled him in his arms. The child's little hands grasped at his father's fur and held it tightly so that Kaden winced. "There, there. Don't cry. I've already done enough crying for the both of us. You have to be brave now. Okay. I know things are going to be hard and dangerous, but I promised your mother I would keep you alive. I intend to keep that promise. So you have to stop crying and trust me. Can you do that?" The father continued whispering to his child and rocking him back and forth. But the babies crying only became louder.

"Sir," Aphelion interjected. "I believe the baby is asking for nourishment."

Kaden almost slapped himself in the head. "Of course. I really am a poor excuse for a father, aren't I." He jumped up and began searching through the coolers for milk with one hand while the other continued to rock the child. Finally he pulled out a small bottle of chocolate milk. Kaden grimaced, knowing it was not proper for a young lombax pup, but he had nothing else to offer. Grabbing latex glove he tied all the fingers in knots except for the thumb which he poked a hole in. He then wrapped the glove around the carton creating a makeshift baby bottle which he offered to his son. At first the child couldn't figure out how to get at the drink and both father and son struggled till the baby finally clasped on with his mouth and started sucking. Both lombaxes gave a sigh of relief.

The baby sucked hungrily, his tail swishing back and forth in delight. The father stared down at his son as he drank, pride and wonder filling Kaden to see the strong and healthy child. Everything about the pup was mini and precious. The orangish striped ears flopped about as the child squirmed, often getting in the way as he tried to snuggle against his father's chest. A silky yellow fuzz covered the baby's body and on the end of his tail was the softest pom pom Kaden had ever seen. The little hands gripped tightly to his father's fur, the mini fists clasping and unclasping in a rhythmic pattern. The only thing not small were his eyes which looked disproportionate to the rest of him. Large and dilated, the father found himself lost staring into the black inkiness of the pupils before the lids closed over them and the child fell into slumber.

A tear of sadness and joy trickled down Kaden's cheek as he stared down at his little miracle. His hands traced the child's belly and side, feeling the new wombs from Tachyon's claws that scarred his perfect little skin.

"Oh my beautiful boy," He whispered into the sleeping child's ear. "I will always be here for you so you'll never alone. I promise."

* * *

5354.4.005

The young lombax sat alone in the dim lighted room of the Detention center. His shoulders were hunched and his hands hung loosely by his side. The two large ears hid his face from view and his tail hung limply to the ground. His eyes, however, were sparkling with activity.

"Why," he whispered to himself. "Why does nothing ever seem to go right for me?"

The sound of footsteps caught the lombax's attention and he looked to the metal door straight ahead of him. Along with the footsteps was a sort of heavy clanging, metal points hitting on metal surface. His eyes flashed with recognition.

The door swung open and in walked several cragmite Enforcer Forces, followed by a tall and spindly robotic throne. The lombax didn't need to look up to know who was on the throne.

"You insubordinate offspring of pain!" The raspy and high pitched voice of the great cragmite emperor blasted him with insults. "Of all the idiotic and stupid things you've ever done this is by far the absolute winner of complete foolishness.. You of all people should know the rules. Is there even a brain inside that fuzzy skull?"

The lombax kept his head down, hiding the light in his eyes with the shadows from his large ears.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

The lombax remained in his hunched posture. Tachyod hissed then turned to the other guards. "Leave us."

The soldiers looked at each other as if they wanted to argue, but they nodded. Even though Tachyon was a puny cragmite he was emperor, liberator of their race, and a respected concurrer. In the end they trusted that their lord would know how to discipline the cursed lombax sitting in front of them.

The kids eyes flicked up when he heard the closing of the door echo in the now empty room. Good. "Dad-"

"Ractshet!" Tachyon almost screamed. Ractshet could feel Tachyon's beady black iris stared down at him with disdain and disappointment. "You striped livered fuzz brain. Boggled eyed bimbo. Colossal eared cork head. Plush tailed-"

"Alright, I get it! I messed up. But I don't see why you have to blow this out of proportion. It was only a small larceny."

"If you can't see why this is situation you've put me in is so bad then you truly are thick in the head. Your a descendent of cursed race, do you really need anymore bad press than that? And what about me, do you even think about how your stupid stunts reflect on me? I am an emperor of a great and powerful nation, do you know how much pressure I have on me to keep up my image. And add on to that you and your ridiculous antics, it's almost unbearable."

"I'm sorry, alright!" Ractshet burst out, no longer able to hold in his emotions.

Tachyon looked down on his adopted son. The kid was distressed and wretched looking. The emperor had to cough to hide the smile that flashed on his scaly lips. "What am I going to do with you? You know I'm only being hard on you to help you. Look at yourself. Your a lombax. Already I have to fight every day to keep you here without you stirring things up. The others, well, they just can't forget the heinous crimes your kind committed against us."

"I may look like them but I'm not one of them."

"I see that, you see that, but they don't. When they look at you they see their enemy. And can we blame them?"

"No," Ractshet eyes dropped a moment, but then they rose again with hope. "But I can prove it to them. I'll prove I'm loyal only to the cragmites. All I need is the chance to do that.."

Tachyon felt pride to see the desperate look in the eyes of the lombax, he really did hate his kind. "Honestly, I don't think there is anything you could do to change their mind. You will always remind them of their past sufferings. Any little thing you do could end all my years of hard work."

"I just wanted to make friends."

Tachyon saw the longing in the child's eyes."Oh, Ractshet, Ractshet, Ractshet. You should know by now you can never have friends."

Ractshet hung his head in defeat as the words sunk in.

And he believed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**For any who are interested I have a policy of posting a chapter once a month.**

 **This is not to annoy readers but to insure the story continues. If I just posted whenever I wanted (which would be great) I would have three chapters in a week and than nothing for three months.**

 **Also, I get to edit past chapters (that I haven't posted yet) while working on knew ones. Often times while writing knew ideas come to mind and it really is a shame when I cannot go back and fix it.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

5354.4.004

The young woman watched as the small round shuttle departed from the docking station and slowly drifted off into the inkiness around it. Then she saw a flash of light and the ship disappeared.

A familiar shadow loomed over her and she turned to see her father. He was a tall man with a barrel chest and lustrous brown main, he was a model of pride and authority to which everyone including her looked up to him in hope and aw. "Father?"

The man turned his kind eyes to look upon his pride and joy. "Yes."

"Will it work?"

"Let us hope?"

"But is there nothing else we can do."

"For the moment... no. It's all up to him."

Sasha Pyronix turned her gaze back into the starry world outside. The moments passed with no passage of time as father and daughter gazed out to the stars before turning their backs to the world of light and dark outside.

* * *

5354.4.005

Ractshet sat atop the domed roof of his small home. His knees were tucked against his chest while his hands wrapped around them and clasped each other tightly. Stars swam in the sky above him and a warm glow shone from the city in the distance. But Ractshet wasn't in the city nor the stars. He was stuck in the desert, alone and useless. This was his home, a small building set in the middle of nowhere. Tachyon said it was for his own safety and the lombax believed him; at least, he believed it he was telling part of the true. Ractshet felt that the other reason was to keep the cragmite populace comfortable. After all, how happy would they be with a child of their worst enemy being their next door neighbor?

And can you blame them? Tachyons words wrung inside Ractshets head. He slammed his fist against the cold metal roof in frustration.

"Now, what did you do that for sonny?"

Ractshet looked up in surprise to see an older cragmite pulling himself up from the open window to the roof."Argocs?"

"Don't look so surprised, little rat," the elder chuckled. "You didn't think I would let you sulk up for long did you?"

Ractshet smiled as the older cragmite set himself down a few feet from the lombax. "So tell me, what's bothering you?"

Ractshet kept his eyes upward toward the stars, "You know."

"I didn't come up here to learn something I didn't know, I came here to help you learn something you didn't know. And the best way to do that is to talk through what you do know."

Ractshet sighed, not sure if he was prepared to open himself up. "It's just... he's constantly angry at me and I don't know why?"

"Tachyon?"

"Ya. I mean, I know he is just trying to protect and help me and I owe him a lot for that. But sometimes I wonder if he actually enjoys yelling at me."

Ractshet instantly felt awful for saying those thoughts aloud. He turned to Argocs and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated."

Argocs remained silent for a while, his eyes studying the heavenly bodies above. Then he spoke, "Tachyon had a hard life, like yours only he didn't have anyone to protect him. He grew up a freak among his enemies. The humiliation and disdain he suffered was unimaginable. In many regards, it is because of these unpleasant memories that he took you in. He wanted to try and give you the chance at the life he never could have. So when he rants at you, you must recognize that it's not you he is angry at, it's the unfairness of his own life and the stubborn fear of the other cragmites. He sees that they will never see you just as the lombaxes never saw him, and that for him is maddening." Argocs looked to the lombax and smiled. "He does love you, even if he doesn't know how to show it."

"I guess you're right," the lombax tried to give a smile. "Thanks for coming up here, anyway."

"Any time little space rat." The old cragmite gave a little chuckle. "Now, my old bones cannot sit out here all night. You don't mind if I retire, do you?"

"Na, of course not. You have quite a trip to make back to the city."

"Thats right I almost forgot about that. Too bad your home is so far away."

"Ya," Ractshet laughed half heartedly. Argocs was just about to disappear over the edge of the roof when the lombax suddenly called out. "Wait."

The old cragmite halted and looked at the lombax expectantly.

"Do you..." Ractshet stared nervously. "Do you believe I'll never have a friend?"

Argocs chuckled to himself. "Stranger things have happened in this universe." Then he disappeared into the night.

Ractshet sighed, unsure what to make of it. He lay back on the hard metal plating to stare back into the unmeasurable blanket of stars.

Then he saw the first shooting star. Usually Ractshet felt excitement at seeing a meteor shower. When he was a child he used to pretend they were lasers from enemy ships and he was a pilot dodging their rays and shooting them down. Sometimes he still liked to play that game, but tonight his heart was heavy. As he watched the stars fall they only made him feel smaller and that much more alone.

But still.. they were beautiful. Shining lights of purity that fell across the black backdrop of miles of nothingness before vanishing, swallowed by the ink of eternity.

One star, sparkling even brighter than the others streaked so low across the sky it almost looked like it was falling toward him. But the lombax had seen enough light shows to know it was just an... allusion?!

No, that star really was falling toward him!

Ractshet sat up, his ears flicked up in curiosity as the meteor came closer. He gasped to see that it wasn't a meteor but a space shuttle! The burning sphere flickered as it passed right above his head and vanished behind a cliff in the distance before he heard it crash with screeching metal and flying dirt.

Leaping to his feat Ractshet jumped off his roof, landed and rolled to his feet before dashing off toward the fading glow in the distance.

He came to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Far below lay the desert landscape, red rock and shifting sand that stretched out as far as the eye could see. And there creating a ring of scorched sand and crushed rock was a crater with the burning hunk of metal in its center. With a smile on his face, the lombax leapt off the cliff and slid down the steep slope to the bottom. He just had to check this out.

* * *

5354.4.004

"XJ-0461?" A deep voice spoke to a small robot no bigger than a toaster oven. The robot blinked, the 68 bulb light rods in his green lenses focused on the figure standing before him.

"Are you aware of your mission?"

XJ-04671 cocked his head as information seemed to come almost unbidden into his mind from his memory bank. "Yes, General Pyronix. The mission has been successfully downloaded." The robot then looked down at his small tin like body and thin robotic arms. "But I do have a question. This mission seems very important and dangerous. Would not a stronger, more stealthy, and heavily weaponized robot be more appropriate?"

The cazares laughed which caught the robot as strange behavior for a leader. "My daughter thought the same thing. No, I don't think a heavy duty robot would be best. Once you're out there in the field you'll see why you're the best fit for this job. Now any more questions?"

"No, I am prepared to depart as soon as my transport is ready."

"Good, because the sooner you start the sooner it ends." General Pyronix pointed to a door which XJ-4671's sensors told him were bay doors. He reasoned that his space shuttle was behind them and headed off immediately.

"One more thing," the cazares called out causing the robot to turn around one last time. "We have you set to enter the atmosphere during a meteor shower so you should go through undetected. Once you have landed your shuttle will self destruct to hide all evidence. So make sure you get at least four yard away within ten minutes of landing."

"Understood," the robot nodded, "Any other instructions?"

"No, you may depart now."

The robot promptly saluted and dashed off to the bay doors.

General Pyronix sighed. It felt wrong sending this robot off into such danger without even giving it free will to make the decision itself. It was programed in it to obey till it's destruction. Though the general felt guilty, his guilt did not outweigh the safety of the universe, and XJ-04671 had to succeed if there was going to be a future to look forward to. This was their last hope.

* * *

5354.4.005

The shuttle was a smoking mess of molten metal and sparkling lights. On the outside the shuttle was complete junk, but who knew what cool gadgets or hardware was within.

Inching closer to the sphere Ractshet froze as it suddenly hissed and a door outline became visible before it popped open and unfolded into stairs. Ractshet snatched up the nearest weapon in reach, a rock, and held it aloft ready to use in case of danger. First he saw glowing green eyes and a blinking red dot appear inside the darkness of the ship and Ractshet instinctively tightened his grasp on the rock which crumbled into dust. The lombax wanted to kick himself for grabbing a stone from inside the ashen crater, of course it would be burned to dust!

With nothing else to protect him Ractshet could only stand and watch as the green and red lights emerged from the shuttle, the thought of running never even crossing his mind. The creature appeared in the light of the embers with its glowing eyes, stepped forward, and then promptly tripped and fell down the steps head over heals; its body clanking loudly as it tumbled down.

Despite himself Ractshet laughed at the comedic scene of what looked like a teeny toaster oven tumbling down stairs, hitting each step individually before finally resting. There was no sign of any danger, honestly whatever this thing was it was too small to hold any weapon unless it was a walking taser gun (which he seriously doubted), so he stepped closer to the toaster thingy.

The thing shook itself off and looked up at him with large green eyes and mouth slightly ajar as if in in awe of its surroundings. It had a small silver round head with blinky red light on top and two round lenses for eyes. The body was square with some sort of vent in the middle. The legs, arms, and neck were black with silver hinges at the joints allowing for movement. It had three flat metal plates for fingers and a simple foot design for the robot to balance and walk on. Overall it was kind of cute and sort of simple.

"You okay there?"

The robot blinked at him.

"Do you not understand cragmite?"

The robot eyes drifted away from Ractshet as it scanned the area surrounding it.

"You don't look like any cragmite design I've ever seen. So you must be from somewhere else. I don't see any marking suggesting what species made you. Do you mind if I take a closer look?"

The robot looked back at him, its head tilted to the side as if curious at what stood before him.

"But of course you can't really answer me if you don't understand what I'm saying, can you?"

"Oh, I understand." The robot startled the lombax by suddenly speaking. "But there is some corruption in my memory chip as I cannot identify your species. I also seem to be missing vital information. At least I believe it was vital."

"So do you know where your from?" Ractshet asked feeling excited that the robot didn't know what he was and therefore wouldn't hate him..

"Negative, that information seems lost to me."

"And what about your name. You gotta at least remember your name."

"That too is missing from my files." The robot shook its head as if sad. "I do not even know my primary function. But I feel that it was very important."

Ractshet smiled down at the distressed robot and lowered himself to one knee in order to place an encouraging hand on the small thing. "Hey, that's okay little guy. I'm a bit of a mechanic so perhaps I can try and fix you."

"Can you?" The robot said with a tint of hope while tilting his head questioningly.

"Ya, just follow me and I'll bring you to my workshop. It's a secret though, so don't tell my dad."

"How could I? I do not know your dad."

Ractshet laughed. "Do you always take everything literal?"

"Literal," the robot repeated. "Definition: 'Taking words in their usual or most basic sense without metaphor or allegory.' Yes, I assumed that I am supposed to take words literally. The reference to your father was not a metaphor or an allegory, was it?"

"Never mind," Ractshet waved his hand dismissively. "Let's just get there first and talk about your sense of humor later."

No sooner had the two gotten to the rim of the crater than the shuttle behind them exploded the force of the explosion knocking them both flat on the ground.

The robot turned to see the only home he had ever known now a black pile of ash that slowly started to mix with the red sand around it.

The lombax laughed to see the pile of cinder. As he got to his feat and helped the robot to his as well, "Guess there's no going back where you came from, huh."

* * *

5354.4.005

"Well," the high pitched voice screamed (although his voice was so high that no one could ever tell if he was screaming or just talking). "I'm waiting for a report."

A somewhat nervous terachnoid gulped as its companions pushed it forward. "Ehem, um… yes Emperor Tachyon. The foreign object crashed somewhere in the Ghodi district. Our scanners aren't picking anything else up so it appears to have been destroyed upon impact."

"I know that you idiot! I can see, you fleshy excuse of brain and skin. What I want to know is what the foreign object was?"

"It was an escape pod."

"Space shuttle."

"Meteor."

"Space junk."

Several terachnoid scientist said at once.

"Really?" The emperor stared at his the nervous terachnoid scientists with a sinister glint of annoyance. "A possibly dangerous foreign object enters into our atmosphere and you all are throwing random guesses at me. You can't even agree with each other on what lie to tell me in order to save your sorry hides!"

"Sir," on of the scientist below him tried to speak.

"What!" the emperor shrieked, the sound of glass shattered followed by a sad sigh and movement of a terachnoid worker getting up to replace his glass of water. The emperor's eyes followed the oblivious creature as it refilled another glass before. Finally the creature sat back down and began humming again. With a heavy sigh Tachyon turned his attention back to the scientist who had spoke earlier.

"We can confirm that the object is not a threat," the younger terachnoid continued.

"How?"

"The meteor, or whatever it may have been, was too small to fit any creature. If it was a shuttle or pod its tech was too outdated or dysfunction to be picked up by your scanners and therefore could pose no threat to anyone since your tech's main function is to identifying weaponry. Also, your scanners and heat detectors tell us that the object was burning up and completely disappeared suggesting its substance was disintegrated fully by the fire which means even if there was something in there it is completely destroyed."

Emperor Tachyon stared at them for a moment then sighed. "Fine, this time you all got lucky. But next time this happens I'm firing everyone."

As Tachyons robotic throne clanked away everyone sighed with relief but were still anxious. Everybody knewwhat happened to any worker that got fired.

* * *

5354.4.005

The room was small and cluttered with bolts, wrenches, and random scraps of metal or wires strewn about in a disorganized mess. A few interesting project lay about the mess with an especially large one hidden under a tarp, only a wing like structure sticking out of one corner. Though there were no windows the workshop was lit fairly well with a large light hanging from the low ceiling as well as a bright desk lamps on the workbench. There were only two figures in the secret workshop, a large eared cat like sapient sitting in a chair by the workbench and a small bread box looking robot sitting atop the workbench.

The small robot felt as if a swarm of tumfoids were scurrying about his head as the organic life form worked busily inside.

"Wow, I've never seen this type of robotics used before. Your circuitry and gear configuration are simple and yet complex at the same times. It's almost like you're some kind of outdated model while at the same time your robotics should be in some kind of future fair."

"Does this information indicate in any way who may have created me?" The robot asked.

"Ha! I couldn't even place what era you were made in. Its like you come from a time in between time."

"Oh." The robot sighed, the sound of disappointment evident in his voice.

"Don't worry though, I've almost got a hold of your memory chip. At least, I think your memory chips behind here... Ah ha! There it is."

The robot felt the sapient's fingers fiddling inside his head and suddenly fell into a fit of strange laughter.

"What?" the creature's head tilted in confusion.

"It tickles."

"Tickles! But you can't feel anything, unless..." At this the creature, which the robot's internal memory bank could still not identifying his species, took a step back and looked intently at the robot. His brow furrowed and he tapped his ratchet thoughtfully against his chin. Then a look of excitement sparked in his eyes and he gave a laugh of excitement. "So that's the strange frequency my scanners were picking up! You must have some sort of macroscopic motor plate endings built into all of your paneling."

"But why?" The robot looked a little lost as he tried to figure how feeling might help discover his purpose. "I do not need to feel, do I?"

"Well, I guess you don't need it. But it's still pretty cool. Right?"

"I suppose."

"You wouldn't mind if I took a closer look at your paneling, just to see how these plate endings work?"

"Could you first finish with fixing my memory chip? You seem to get distracted easily."

"Oh, ya of course. Sorry." The creature immediately turned back to his work with gusto and soon held the small chip triumphantly in his hand which he began studying intently under a large magnifying glass. "Wow! A pebibyte 3000. I've only heard rumors about these things. The pebibyte is said to be able to hold all of the information in the entire universe, which is crazy. Oh... There is a problem though."

"What?" The little machine asked anxiously.

"Your memory chip is completely fine."

"How can that be? What of my missing memories?"

"There's no damage or indication that something is missing. I can only see the two options. First, someone erased your memory which I highly doubt. From what I've seen of you so far I would guess you have a wicked security system. The other option is that there is nothing missing at all."

The robot hung its head defeatedly. He felt sure that there had been something important he was supposed to do. And now that there wasn't he felt empty and purposeless.

The room fell quiet as the robot patiently sat while the cat like sapient began reattaching his memory chip and putting back all the gears and wires he had moved. The robot would not have minded if the silence had continued, he had a lot to think about, but the young mechanic was not so comfortable with quiet.

"So I was thinking, now that we know you weren't missing anything we should come up with a name for you. How about Blinkey? Na, that one is dumb. What about Silver, Tin-can, Tommy, Mark, Nutbox- what am I even saying, that one's like a bad joke- George, Metal head, Tickles..."

By this time the mechanic was done working and the robot turned around to look at him quizzically. "I know, I'm really bad at this," the creature said apologetically.

"Perhaps I can help you. How does your kind usually come up with names on this planet?"

"Well, cragmites usually don't name their kids till they have accomplished some great act in battle. Depending on what that act was the kid gets a name. I suppose with you we'll just have to settle for anything you did: unless you've been in a war recently?"

"Negative, my memory only goes as far as the moment I first saw you."

"Well than let's start there. First you fell from the sky during a meteor shower so I could call you Meteor."

The robot shook his head. "That isn't what I did though. How about we move on."

"Your shuttle was on fire so we could call you Burning Inferno."

"Negative, I didn't do that either." And besides that's awful. The robot thought as he looked at the creature who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"You're so picky." The sapient complained putting on a ridiculous sour face. Apparently he had really liked that last name (which was appalling).

"So after my shuttle crashed I came out." The robot continued with the search..

"Oh, but you didn't just come out. You tripped," here the teen gave a quick laugh as an idea lit up in his eyes. "That's it! We'll call you Khlank!"

The robot's mouth fell slightly open and he looked questioningly up at the large eared creature. "Khlank? But that means 'cry of metal.'"

"Well, it's the closest the cragmite language comes to the funny sound you made coming down the stairs of your shuttle."

"My metal never cried," the robot objected.

"I know, that's just the only word the cragmites have for metal making a sound besides death rays."

"What was the sound I made?"

"It was sorta like a 'clink-clank-clonk-clunk' sound." The creature animated each sound he made with a funny expression as if he were falling down stairs himself. Despite his distress the little robot gave a funny chuckle which made the sapient smile. "Clank! We should call you Clank. I know it's not a proper cragmite word but it sounds great."

The robot considered this a moment. For some reason he hated the cragmites language and flinched inwardly every time he used it. So clank, though humble, felt like a perfect replacement. "Name accepted. And what about you? Do you have a name?"

"Course I do. I'm Ractshet."

Clank looked up in surprise, sure he had heard wrong. "You said Ratchet, correct?"

"No. I said RAC-te-shET."

"You mean the ancient cragmite word for 'misery?'"

The sapient paused before answering as he gave the question serious thought. "Um, no. I… I mean Ratchet. There is no way, of course, that anybody would name their kid misery. My name is Ratchet. So, hi. Its nice to meet you Clank."

The robot stared at the creature before him as he held out a friendly paw, blinking once, then smiled back and shook it. "It is nice to meet you too Ratchet."

* * *

 **He, he, he XJ**


	3. Chapter 3

5339.4.016.

Space. Quite. Still.

A billion spheres of fiery lights illuminated the black emptiness light years away. The space was a mixture of dark and light, neither predominating the other in a perfect balance. Everything seemed to move slowly as if there was no time frame, no need to rush anywhere and no need to stand still.

The silence was eternal. Until it wasn't.

A desperate cry, weak and fragile, called out waking Kaden's fitful sleep. He got out of his makeshift bed and drowsily pulled himself toward a box set atop empty supply crates. Inside his son begged for food with his little voice. The father picked the child up and slowly started rocking him, rubbing his tummy and cooing softly to ease the baby's pains.

There wasn't any food left.

One month and a days had passed since Tachyon had come into power and things were getting desperate. Because of the hit Tachyon put on all lombaxes still in the cosmos there wasn't a single creature willing to risk their life to help any of them. No one would sell food or supplies to him. Heck, no one would even get close to him. Not that Kaden could blame them. If you got found near a lombax chances were you would get caught in the crossfire.

But Kaden had to do something. He could feel his son's life slipping away each day. Already the once chubby pup was now skinny and... Kaden froze. The child's body felt incredibly hot.

"Aphelion?" Kaden called out to his ship, the stress and worry relevant in his voice. "How close are we?!"

"It should only be another eleven hours, fifty-two minutes, and sixty-eight seconds."

He cursed under his breath. His son needed help now, "Start up your warp engine."

"The damages received while at Fastoon are severe and fuel is dangerously low for such a jump. Engaging the warp drive now would lead to 86% engine failure as well as 94% chance of complete shutdown. If that were to happen-"

"I know what the danger is, but I have to take that chance. He won't survive, Aphelion! Not if I can't get him help now."

There was a moment of silence. Then the ship responded. "Starting warp engine. It will be ready to engage in T minus one minutes and ten seconds."

"Thank you for understanding."

Strapping on his seatbelt he rocked the child in his arms, afraid that if he put the child down its soul would flee its body. "Aphelion, take the controls."

"Yes sir. Time remaining till jump is T minus one minute."

The father kissed his son on the forehead, whispering a prayer in his ear. "Keep fighting little one. Just a little longer and then you shall have help."

* * *

5354.4.009

Ractshet the lombax was sitting in a corner with a cone on his head. Again.

The obvious reason was his long striped ears and fluffy tipped tail which marked him as the cragmites sworn enemy.

The teacher would say that it was because he was disruptive influence. Of course he kind of was, but that was no fault of his. The other cragmites had gotten tired of their teachers lectures and had turned their attention to bullying Ractshet, their favorite pass time. When the shadow of the large and furious professor fell upon them they all knew what was going to happen next.

And now Ractshet was sitting on a high stool with his back exposed to all of his enemies and his eyes staring into the cobwebbed corner of the classroom. His arm hurt where a cragmite claw had racked across his skin and his back still felt as if it were on fire. Cragmite teachers were known for their ferocious teaching methods and his professor had felt a strong conviction in the moment that Ractshet needed to be taught a lesson.

It's not even my fault. I was just trying to protect myself. Still, things could be worse. At least he was strong and fit, even if he was smaller than all the other kids. He had heard a rumor about one cragmite who had been made to run in front of a squadron of warrior class students during a charging exerciser. The reason for this cruel and unusual punishment? He was too small.

If Ractshet had learned anything during his life it was that in a cragmite empire you had to fight to survive. Thank goodness he was in the hunter class... barely.

A gonging hiss reverberated in the air and all the students leapt up in excitement that school was over. Everyone rushed out except for Ractshet. The rule was that 'he who has been shunned' had to wait till everyone else was out including the teacher who deliberately took his time packing.

"Ractshet!" The teachers harsh voice woke the lombax from his mind's wanderings. He turned in his seat to look the teacher up in the beedy eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"I hope you learned your lesson today. I don't want to see you doing that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," the teacher hissed as he walked over to the door, his many arthropod legs clicking against the stone floor. Ractshet nodded and watched as the teacher left. Then stretching his numb legs he hopped of the stool and out the window. The day was finally over and he couldn't wait to go home, or more correctly go to his garage.

* * *

5339.4.117.

Tachyon heard the screams and saw the scurrying bodies as everyone ran for cover. He smiled.

"Listen up you unfortunate scum bags cursed to be born on this pathetic uncivilized planet! I know you're hiding a lombax here. So just save your pathetic skins and tell me where?"

Of course no one stepped forward. They were all too scared. "Alright fine. Men, kill the bartender!"

The tyhrranoid who was desperately trying to hide his massive frame behind the small counter gave a squeal of fright. "No wait. Don't kill me. I'll tell you everything. We put em' in the cellar."

Tachyon smiled and gestured to one of his drophyd's in shiny red armor, "General, if you please."

The general nodded knowingly and walked over to the man. He raised his arm in the air; everyone froze in fear and Tachyon craned in his seat to see the fun.

The drophyd general patted the bartender on the back encouragingly, "Emperor Tachyon thanks you for your contribution to furthering his goal in galactic domination."

There was a moment of stunned silence in which Tachyon thought he would explode. "You incompetent numbskull! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... Is that a trick question?"

Tachyon sucked in several jagged breaths, his claws digging into the side of his throne. Then he seemed to calm, even managing to smiled. "Yes, that was a trick question. Would you like a different one?"

"Well," the general smiled back. "Yes I would, thanks."

"That was a rhetorical question fish guts!"

"Than can I try for a different question? Rhetorical questions make me uncomfortable."

The small cragmite rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Does anyone else want to hazard a guess at what I want?"

"Ooh, ooh!" A soldier threw his hand up in excitement. "I'm great at guessen' games. Let's see, I guess you really want..."

"Idiots!" Tachyon threw himself back in his chair. "I'm surrounded by idiots. You half wits," he pointed randomly at several of his soldiers. "Find the lombaxes and bring them to me. Everyone else, clear the room... No, no, no. I don't mean escort everyone out! I want you to get rid of all these primitive lowlifes with your plasma guns bubble brains!"

Finally understanding their commander the drophyds began shooting at the civilians. Screams erupted again as everyone ran over each other to escape. Tachyon paid little attention to the desperate cries around him, instead keeping his eyes pealed to the cellar door. Any moment his soldiers would come back with the lombax; perhaps a lone soldier or a fiance and his precious love and maybe even an entire family. He loved it when it was a family. They were so fun to play with, the father down on his knees begging for his family's life, the confusion in the little children's eyes, and the look of despair and sometimes hatred in the mother's eyes when her children were destroyed in front of her.

I will make every last lombax suffer. Every last one.

* * *

5354.4.009

The door to his workshop clanged shut as Ractshet entered the small space and his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. A huge sigh of relief escaped from his lungs as he took in the familiar sight of his cleaned tool bench, the tidy and polished wrenches and ratchets all hanging orderly up on the wall, the boxes of robotic odds and ends carefully stacked and sorted on the shelves, and the smell of fresh polish and cleaner filling the room.

Wait! What?

Organized tools?! A non cluttered work bench?! Cleanly swept floors?!

Fear gripped the lombaxes heart. Tachyon had found his safe haven. It was all over.

"Welcome back Ratchet."

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"I am sorry," Clank blinked once as his head tilted to the side to line up with the lombax who had inadvertently jumped into the trash bin. " I did not mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Clank offered a hand to help his friend who struggled to pull himself out of the teeny plastic bin.

"Oh thank goodness it's just you Clank." The lombax said as he desperately tried to dust off the flint and fuzz that clung like velcro to his fur.

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought it might be... Oh, never mind. What did you do to the place?"

"I cleaned it up a bit." Clank said proudly.

"Aw man, how am I going to find anything in this organized mess."

"I am confused by your statement," the robot lense lids fell half way over his eyes as he squinted at Ractshet in confusion. "Now it should be much easier for you to find what you need."

"Ya, but before I had a system to my chaos. Everything out of place and everything in its out of place place."

"But then it would have a place. If its place is out of its place than by putting it out of place you're putting it in its place."

"Don't confuse the issue."

"How about you just learn this new system?"

Ractshet shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but it won't matter for long."

"Why?" Clank's lens lids clicked together.

"It'll just get messy again."

The robot looked petrified for a moment then shook his head. He stepped defiantly in front of Ractshet planting his feet wide apart and placing his hands on his hips (if he had any). "You will not let it become a mess again. Understand!"

"But..."

"No, when your done with a tool you put it back. When your done with a project make sure to clean up everything you took out. Leaving everything lying around is a serious health code violation."

"But it's not worth the energy."

"Taking the needed steps to insure your own safety is always worth it." Clank said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, you're like... like having a parent."

Clank noted the slight tint of sadness in his voice. "Well, your parents need to teach you to clean up after yourself. The state of this place was truly horrific. Do you know I found a lunch box hidden under a pile of sheet metal. When I opened it the food was so foul it took an entire bottle of cleaner to get rid of the smell alone not to mention all the disinfectant I needed to clean the lunchbox itself."

"You did all that?" This time it was Ractshets turn to cock his head. "Why?"

Clank blinked twice. "I don't know." The little robot pondered the question a little longer. "I suppose I just saw what needed to be done and did it."

"Well... thanks, I guess."

Clank felt himself smiling a little as he nodded to the large eared creature. "Your welcome Ratchet."

Ractshet tossed his school bag over the bench chair and pulled on a pair of large trousers over his school clothes. "Alright, time for me to work off some steam. Mind grabbing a ratchet for me? I need a two inch."

"Of course." The robot eagerly rushed to help, glad to be useful.

Ractshet pulled off the tarp on a large object revealing a one seater space ship. Lying on his back the lombax pulled himself under the body of the craft and immediately sounds of clanking and banging began ricocheting off the walls. Every now and again it would stop long enough for Ractshet to ask for another tool. Clank watched with fascination everything the lombax did. His lenses carefully took in every wire the kid connected or every piece of metal or cog he melted together with his blowtorch. Finally, after what seemed like eternity and yet no time at all, the lombax pulled himself out of his ship's engines and stood back to admire his work.

"That should do it." He said as he wiped the grease of his fingers with a filthy towel.

"Do what?"

"Start the engine."

"But wouldn't you need to reattach the exhaust valve?"

The lombax slapped himself on the forehead with a laugh. "Of course! Can't believe I forgot. Thanks buddy."

Ractshet dashed under the ship and after a few seconds appeared again with greasy fingers. Climbing over the cockpit his hands reached for the thrusters. "Ready? Here. Goes. Nothing."

The engines started with a cough and sputter, blowing smoke into the room. Then the fire thrusters ignited and Ractshet ears perked up to hear the rhythmic humming of the craft's engine as it lifted off the ground and hovered in the air. "Yes!"

"Congratulations." Clank said genuinely. "If it is not to much, may I ask where you got this model?"

"Oh I didn't get it. I made it out of bits and pieces from the cities junkyard. Why, does it look bad?"

"No. Actually, I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is not the most efficient craft ever but it does appear to have all the necessary requirements for space flight. However, I did notice you have your engine set to siphon a lot of energy toward the thrusters."

"Of course. When I take her up I want to go as fast as I can. In fact, let's take her out on a test run right now!"

"I do not think that would be such a good idea," Clank warned Ractshet as he started to open the garage doors. "It's getting dark outside and visibility will just get worse."

Ractshet watched as the garage door lifted up slowly revealing a pitch black landscape of sand with dark clouds filling the sky above. "Drat! What time is it?"

"8:43 in the third time zone on the planet Fastoon in the Polaris galaxy."

"I'm late! Oh- if dad finds out he'll kill me." Ractshet frantically worked to tare of his grease stained shirt and overalls and smooth out the wrinkled clothes underneath. Grabbing his school bag he checked quickly in the mirror to make sure no grease stains remained on his fur before dashing out the door calling out to Clank, "Bye."

Clank watched the door slam closed. It didn't lock, though, and slowly creaked back open. "Guess I will be the one to close that."

The robot took a step toward the open door when Ractshet suddenly popped his head back through the opening. "By the way, this isn't called Fastoon anymore, it's Percival." Then the door closed for certain this time and Clank found himself once again alone.

"Mmm… I wonder why my memory bank designated this as Fastoon. I must rectify this shortcoming immediately."

* * *

5339.2.083 (286 days)

Nasira's eyes flicked toward the window with the black sky and shimmering stars winking out of it. The temptation crossed her mind to check the time, to see just how late he was, but she refrained from getting up. She wanted this evening to be perfect.

Candlelight flickered casting shadows on the red table cloth with its delicious and elegant spread of toasted Catacrom bread, Calzones from Calzon with red sauce dribbled on top, Krull Cobbler as a sweet side dish, and red wine from Eudora glistening in her finest glasses. Earlier everything had been steaming hot and beautiful, but now the food was stone cold and the candles sputtered on their last wick of life.

Despite herself a rumble echoed in her stomach and her tail flicked with impatients. But she refrained from her negative thoughts. It has to be perfect.

Cold air blew in threatening to snuff the candles as the door in the kitchen opened and she heard her husband clomp in humming to himself. He was passing by the dining room when he froze with the context of what would have been dessert in his mouth.

"Hi honey," Kaden said through a guilty mouthful of chocolate cake. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you, we were going to have dinner tonight, remember?"

The clock in the other room chimed out twelve and with every ding Kaden's ears lowered. "Guess I forgot."

Nasira gave his bashful smile a glare, "Food is still ready. Come sit."

Knowing better than to argue Kaden sat down across from his wife, his eyes glancing over the romantic spread Nasira had prepared. "You really didn't need to go through all this trouble. I thought it would just be a simple-" He caught the glance his wife gave to the calendar on the wall and the circled date in the middle. He gasped, it was their anniversary. "Nasira, I.. I'm so sorry," Kaden began getting out of his seat.

"It's alright," she managed to flash him a smile and tried push him back in his seat down. "I know you're really busy with your new responsibilities."

"But that's no excuse. Please let me make it up to you." Kaden placed her hand in his and led his wife back to her seat.

"Kaden, it's alright."

"Eh-uh, you worked so hard on this. You sit down and relax while I warm everything back up and serve you for a change. Have some wine and bread while you wait."

"Kaden I don…"

"I know perfectly well how to cook, after all I survived three years of academy life on my own, didn't I?"

Nasira could not help but smile at his comment, "Define survive."

A spark twinkled in his eyes as he laughed and walked into the kitchen with the cold food in his hands. "Har, har, har. That's very funny. But how would you know? I never invited you to my flat. We both know I was too scared to even talk to you."

"Oh, I heard rumors. Your cooking was famous on campus," Nasira retorted back with a light laugh as she followed Kaden into the kitchen. She loved her husband, but there was no way she was leaving him alone in the kitchen. Being a mechanic he probably would use a blowtorch to try and cook everything faster.

"Aren't you feeling witty tonight," Kaden laughed back, but he was worried. It was just an hour before morning, he had promised to be home for dinner, he had forgotten it was their anniversary, and she hadn't eaten a thing. So why was she making jokes? In all respects she should be brewing mad at him. Why wasn't she giving him the silent treatment or lecturing him to death? Then it dawned on him. Of course! Her blood sugar must be incredibly low from not eating and therefore she wasn't thinking straight. He had to get something in her quick.

"Back to the dining room, I told you to sit and snack while I cook."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. You just eat this bread and wine. Here, I'll cut you a slice."

"Honey, the oven is…"

"How about some wine, I'll pour you a little," Kaden offered. He was trying to find a way to boost her energy level before she completely crashed.

"No please, I don't want any."

Uh oh! She was past the point where you felt hunger, her body would be shutting down soon. Kaden eagerly pushed the glass into her hands. "Come on. You need it."

"No I don't." Nasira pushed the wine glass away.

"This isn't up for debate, you have to eat something, now take it."

"Kaden I can't."

"What do you mean you can't," Kaden gave a nervous laugh then his face blanched. "Wait… You're not feeling ill are you? Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly."

"'Exactly'? So you're saying you're not exactly well."

"No, I just don't want to drink."

Kaden couldn't hide his suspicion any longer. "Honey, this is serious. You're body is crashing, you need to get something in your system." He pushed the glass into her hand.

"Kaden please-"

"Nasira-"

"No, Kaden stop. The oven-"

"Your blood sugars low, please just drink a little."

"I can't."

"It's not up for discussion."

"Kaden, would you just-"  
"Drink."

"I'M PREGNANT!" She blurted out. The wine glass froze between them both as Kaden stared into her eyes in shock.

"Wha..." he stuttered.

Nasira pulled away and sighed. A slight smile tickling the corner of her mouth, "And now its out. Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you over dinner when it would be more romantic and… fitting. I suppose that can't be helped now." Her beaming eyes looked into Kadens still shocked face. "Are... are you pleased?"

"Pleased?" Kaden managed to squeak out the word from his throat which had for some reason tightened as if wishing to strangle him. Then he let go of the tension in his body and took Nasira into his arms, swinging her around and kissed her again and again.

They both began to laugh with joy as they sank to the floor holding each other in their arms.

"You are truly happy?" Nasira asked again as they sat in each other's arms. "I know money is tight and I don't want to-"

Kaden cupped Nasira's chin in his hand and lifted her gaze till they both stared into each other's eyes, his thumb gently stroking the soft fur on her cheek. "Of course I am truly happy. I'm- we're going to have a child."

Tears began to brim in her eyes and she mirrored his movement, placing her hand on his cheek and feeling the strong jaw line underneath soft fur. "You're going to be a father."

"And you'll be a mother."

"We're parents now."

Kaden laughed again as he hugged her tighter. "Yes, I guess now we're parents."

The clock ticked and the candles went out but neither lombax moved, both blissfully happy in each other's embrace.

"Kaden," Nasira finally spoke.

"Mmm?"

"The oven."

"What?"

"You left the oven on."

"Oh!" Kaden jumped up and ran into the kitchen where smoke was beginning to billow. After a few choice curse words amongst great coffing Kaden appeared again with a smoking dish hiding behind his back. "I was just thinking, it's really too late to eat now. Let's go to bed and I'll make something special for breakfast. I'm staying home tomorrow anyway, the AALR can survive a day without me."

"Kaden." Nasira warned with a glare that hid a slight twinkle in the green irise of her eye.

Like a naughty child who knows he did something wrong Kaden slowly drew the charcoal substance from behind his back and showed it to her, "Sorry dear, I got distracted."

Nasira smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Actually," Kaden's eyes drifted up toward the ceiling, "I'm surprised the alarm didn't go off. I might need to fix it."

Kaden pulled a chair toward one of the sprinklers but right as he reached up for it a high pitched alarm sound ripped through the house and a shower of water poured down upon them.

"Never mind," Kaden gave his wife a soggy smile.

"Just turn it off and come to bed you rascal. Hopefully you'll grow up by the time the baby comes so it can have a father and not a mischievous brother."

Kaden kissed his wife gently on the forehead. "Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

5354.4.009

Ractshet dashed into the house through the back door. He got half way across the kitchen before he remembered to take of his dusty boots. His eyes caught the dirt track across the floor and he made a mental note to clean that up later, Tachyon hated it when he left dirt on the floor, or did anything slightly wrong.

He was dashing across the hallway to his room to change when his eyes caught a figure waiting in dining room. Ractshet's heart actually stopped beating. It was Tachyon.

There was no way he hadn't been seen, so Ractshet walked slowly into the dining room. Tachyon sat at the table with the lights off, his eyes appearing to glow as he stared down at his son.

"Hey, dad. I didn't know you were coming by today," Ractshet gave a nervous smile. The cragmite was not amused.

"You mean tonight." Tachyon growled, a warning light flashed in his yellow eyes.

"Wow, is it really that late?"

"'Is it really that late'" the emperor mocked Ractshet in a whiny high pitched voice. "Of course it is you half wit! It's dark outside. What time do you think it is? I came all the way out here, made time out of my busy schedule just to have dinner with you and you weren't even here. So tell me, what's the excuse for wasting my valuable time now? It had better be good because I'm hungry and have little patients."

"I lost track of time."

"How? What could you possibly be doing to lose track of time?"

Ractshet bit his lip to keep his mouth closed, he was dangerously close to giving himself away. It wasn't just his own safety he needed to worry about.

"Ractshet!" Tachyon gave him a shrill warning before his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Tell me what you were doing and make sure its the truth or I will get very angry."

Ractshet tried to keep his face calm as he madly searched for an answer that wasn't the truth.

Pushing a button Tachyon rose from the table as his metal throne elevated itself and walked toward Racthset on it's spindly legs. Tachyon circled around the lombax, Ractshet could feel his father's eyes boring into him. "You're covered with sandy dust. Your clothes smell of motor oil and… what is this?"

His robotic throne stopped in front of Ractshet and a metal claw came out, its razor edge gently pressing against Ractshets cheek. The lombax stood perfectly still, his breath caught in his chest as he tried not to panic or show fear. Then the claw swiped up quickly clipping a few yellow hairs which drifted down to the ground beside his feat. Tachyon brought the claw toward him and inspected the object which quivered on the claws edge like a feather.

"Some sort of… flint?" Tachyon looked quizzically at the strange thin metal.

Ractshet felt dread fill his bones as he realized what it was, one of Clanks macroscopic motor plate endings which he had been inspecting earlier that day. It must have been swept into the garbage bin and when I fell in...Oh this is bad. If Tachyon took the 'flint' to his lab and did some tests he would find out what it really was, or what it once was a part of and would lead to him discovering the garage. Ractshet had to stop him, distract him, anything!

"I was hoverboarding out in the desert." Ractshet blurted out, trying to make the lie as true as possible.

"I'm sorry" Tachyon took his eyes of the flint, a dangerous hiss reverberating in his high voice. "I must have heard you incorrectly. I thought you said you were hoverboarding. But," Tachyon smiled down on his son, "we both know you couldn't have said that especially since I banned you from such activities. So I'll give you one more chance. Where were you?"

"I went hoverboarding," Racthset repeated himself syllable for syllable, an edge of indignation slipping into his voice.

"Ractshet..!"

"You said you wanted the truth, right? Well here it is; you're never around and when you are you're always angry at me. Out here in the middle of nowhere I have nothing to do and no one to talk to so what else do you expect me to do? Sit at the table twiddling my thumbs hoping that you'll suddenly feel like dropping by. Ha! So ya, I go hoverboarding out in the desert plateau."

"Do you know how busy I am-" Tachyon began his voice rising in pitch with his anger.

"I know! You always say you're busy," Ractshet yelled up at his father. "And you always tell me I'm a- a lombax, but those are just excuses so you don't have to deal with me. You always remind me that your life was hard, that you suffered as well, but you never seemed to care that I'm suffering too. If you really went through what I'm going through then why don't you have any empathy for me?" Racthsets felt his heart pounding as he spoke. Everything in him told him to stop, to shut his mouth. His eyes flicked toward the plate ending which was still balanced on Tachyons metal claw. Ractshet tried to steady his nerves. He had to get Tachyon to move that claw.

"You have no idea what I suffered through." Tachyon yelled back, his crown momentarily falling over his face as he leaned toward Racthset.

"You know what," Racthset felt his head pound, it was getting harder to think. "Sometimes I feel like you want me to experience what you went through. You want me to suffer like you did."

"How dare you!" The cragmite emperor hissed at Ractshet, his yellow eyes burning with hatred. "After all I've done for you. If it weren't for me you would be dead, do you know that? DEAD!"

"Ya!" All thought abandoned Ractshets mind replaced by pure hurt and pain. "Well maybe I'd prefer that over you."

WHAM!

Ractshet felt an explosion of pain slam into him making direct contact with his left cheek as it threw him backward.

"You pathetic waste of an idiotic underlying!" Ractshet could here Tachyon screaming at him from above. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

Ractshet started to pick himself up off the floor, the whole side of his face was numb and his ears were ringing. Looking up into the contorted face of his father, Racthset felt fear replace his anger. He had gone to far. "I'm sorry."

A hard metal claw clamped around him, tightening about his chest as it lifted him in the air and brought him right up to Tachyon hot breath and sharp beak like mouth. The yellow eyes stared into Ractshet's own and for a moment the boy almost thought he saw a flicker of pleasure in the cragmites beady pupils.

"No your not," his father hissed into his ear, his breath tickling the fur on Racthset's neck. "Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

5339.4.117

A white Lombax with burgundy stripes and a face hardened by years of combat stood atop a large building hidden by the shadows of greater structures of height and grandeur. Below him even smaller buildings clustered in the low class part of the city. Dingy unkempt stores and blocked up buildings crowded mean streets as cloth lines full of dripping laundry decorated the alleyways like dull coloured streamers. The general's eyes followed a thin trail of smoke that wisped its way into the air from a dark little pub where cries of alarm could be faintly heard traveling with the fires fog. Though he knew it was his fault the pub was being attacked the general Lombax felt no guilt, not after they had taken his money and then tried to give him over to Tachyon.

Hopefully that traitor Tachyon would go home after he was done with his tantrum. Realistically though the general knew he should get as far away from here as possible.

The Lombax was just turning to leave when his ears twitched at hearing the first real terrified screams. Hesitantly he turned his gaze back to the small dismal streets and his jaw clenched when he saw Dryphoids streaming out of the burning tavern and attacking anyone in sight. Huge dark shadows fell upon the bustling city and dropships fired bolts randomly throughout its streets. The the cities local defense force was soon on the scene trying to push back the invaders, but they were greatly outnumbered and only added to the confusion and crossfire. Within the span of a few moments everything had fallen into the cynical clutchest of discord.

The general watched as the Cragmite emperor walked coolly out of the burning bar and into his dropship to make his smug retreat. Tachyon knew that his Dryphoid military was too small to successfully wage war against the entire planet. But since Igliak was a peaceful planet the cragmite scumbag knew he had some time to have fun before the planet's military could respond and any allied planets could come and assist the burning city.

But why would Tachyon even attack the city since there was no tactical gain from such a strategy? The general tried to make sense of it before a deep growl escaped his throat as he realized that Tachyon wasn't looking for a tactful gain but merely entertainment.

With anger gnawing in the pit of his stomach the general turned away from the burning city and tried to convince himself to leave. After all, this was not his responsibility. But the fire, the cries for help, the billowing smoke, they echoed in his ears and tore into his heart as flashes of his home flicked through his mind's eye.

This, all of it, was his fault. He had allowed Tachyon to gain his power and now he was being punished for it. But he wasn't the only one paying for his mistake, the entire universe was too. He and they were trapped in space and time with this murdering cragmite and it was his fault.

The guilt won the Lombax over and he lept into action by jumping off his high perch and speeding down the side of the building with his hover boots. This was his responsibility and he was going to do all he could to fix it.

* * *

5354.4.009.

The sky was pitch dark with only the stars to shine upon the desert sand. The small form of the last Lombax in Polaris shivered in his bed, a fearful expression casting shadow on his sleeping face. Argocs the Cragmite slowly creaked the door open and stepped inside the Lombax's room.

The clock had just struck one when Argocs crept into Tachyons home with a small jar in his hands. He had heard what had happened that night and could not resist coming. Now in Ractshet's room Argocs took out a small glowing orb and set it hovering over the young teens shivering body. He gently pulled of the covers and immediately felt a heavy burden settle on his shoulders when he saw the bruises that covered Racthset's body. Carefully Argocs lifted the lid off the jar and scooped out a translucent gel and went to massaged into the darkest of bruises. But as his hand reached out to minister the medicine to the damaged skin he hesitated. His claw like hand shook slightly over the soft fur of the Lombax as he considered whether or not to touch the boy. Though Argocs cared for Ractshet, the child was still a Lombax. Taking a deep breath, Argocs made his hand come down. After the initial shock of feeling fur for the first time Argocs began gently massaging the gel into the deepest of bruises and cuts.

As he worked the Cragmite was glad that the Lombax was not awake. If Ractshet did open his eyes he would look to Argocs to explain how these wounds, how the pain, was love. The old Cragmite knew he would not be able to find an excuse for this one and neither should he.

Once finished Argocs took one last sad look at the unfortunate child before slipped out of the house and disappearing into the night. As he left Argocs did not notice the shadow that had been watching him the entire time from outside Ractshets window.

5339.4.017.

Max stormed down the hall, his large frame filling the small space while red lights flashed overhead and a warning bells rang. Coming to the end of the hall Max entered a room full of surveillance cameras with two chair stationed in the middle. Two war robots were in the room with their optic lenses on the screen but when Max came in they both turned to him.

"What's going on?" Max asked in a deep yet unusually soft spoken voice for a man his size.

"A ship just appeared out of warp drive and is heading our way, sir." One of the robots saluted as he stood up.

"Friend or foe?"

"It's pretty banged up," the same robot answered, "So I'd say it's a pirate ship."

"Pirate ship?" The other said. His voice was more of a relaxed country talk compared to the southern general accent of his partner. "Cronk you darn fool, that thing ain't as much a rust bucket as you are. It doesn't have any cannons. I'd say it was more a refugee ship just come out of some sticky situation."

"Yer more rust than metal yourself. Refuges are pirates. Their refugees from the law, aren't they? And they are always coming out o' a battle."

"True, but do you see a pirate skull on its hull or pirate flag flappin' atop it? Cause I don't and my eyes are betta' than yours."

"Hu! Yer eyes are as broken as yer voice box, Zephyr. I say it's a pirate ship and I'm yer veteran in ranks."

"My veteran in age only you old clonk box."

"I been in the military longer than you've been alive, son."

"With a jabberin' jaw like yours I wonder how you even got into the army you retired dust bin."

"Boys!" Max thrust his voice in between the fast flying flippant remarks they were tossing back and forth. "I don't care who is older, I want to know if this ship is a danger to our facility and whether or not we should be shooting it down."

"Well," Cronk said. "If it's a pirate ship-"

"Which it isn't" Zephyr interrupted.

"-then most definitely."

"But it ain't."

"Would you shut yer gabber Zephyr, it could be an undercover pirateship."

"Now when have you ever heard of a undercover pirate? I only heard of undercover agents..."

Sighing, Max pushed himself by the two robots and zoomed in on the ship with one of the surveillance cameras. It did look very banged up, but was it a pirate ship?

Right then a flashing light blinked on the council signaling an incoming message.

"Quiet boys!" Max ordered as he pushed the button and listened to the transmission.

"Hello? Max?!" A familiar voice spoke through a grainy speaker. "It's me-kkkffffft- Kaden. I- kkchfft- help."

"Kaden?" Max said the name as if it were a word from another time. With excitement Max grabbed the com, "Kaden! You're alive!"

"Yes. I need-ffffft- dock- kkffffk-but I-" The voice faded in and out.

"Would you look at that!" Max heard Zephyr speak as he and Cronk watched the screen. "The ship is fallin' apart as we speak."

Max felt panic sieze him as he realized he might be losing the friend he had just gotten back. "Kaden," he yelled into the com. "Hang in there! I'm sending out some pilot ships to tow you in, okay?"

Max didn't know if Kaden had heard him but that didn't matter right now. "Cronk, I need you to radio the docking crew and tell them to retrieve that spaceship. Also inform everyone not to shoot at the craft. Zephyr, inform the nursing station they are to be expecting another patient. Tell them it's a male Lombax."

"Yes sir," both robots soluted as Max marched out of the room headed toward the docking station.

"I don't remember the Lombax sayin' he was injured, do you?" Cronk turned to his partner and asked.

"With how bad his ship is I wouldn't be surprised," Zephyr answered as he grabbed one of the radio coms and began relaying Max's message.

* * *

5354.4.012.

Ractshet pushed against his ship as sweat beaded down his face. He could taste the salt on his tongue as it ran down his cheeks and into the corner of his mouth. The ship was hovering over the sand so it actually wasn't that hard to push over the dunes. But the sun was beating down upon them with full force and Ractshet felt the heat as it blasted on his back. The teen glanced at the little robot who sat in the driver's seat carefully steering the ship as Ractshet pushed it.

The robot, Clank, turned his head and cocked it to the side as he looked down at Ractshet. "Are you sure you don't just want to fly to the testing zone?"

"Na! I'm good." Ractshet huffed back. An irritating itch began behind his ear as a grain of sand got stuck in his fur. "That would spoil the fun."

Clank obviously didn't see how a test drive could be fun, but that was because he didn't know what Ractshet had planned. The teen felt a smile spread across his face. This is going to be epic, he thought as he giggled maniacally to himself.

Clank scanned the desert around them but only saw sand, sand, and more sand. He was trying to spot a runway that could perhaps be hidden behind one of the larger dunes or maybe the canyons but there weren't any other ships in the sky. And the fact that Ractshet kept giggling under his breath made Clank question whether they were going to a test site at all. As soon as the thought entered his mind Clank banished it. After all, his memory chip did state that flying in designated zones was a custom of most species and Clank was sure Ractshet would follow the law... Right?

"Okay," Ractshet stopped pushing and lept onto the ship's hull. "I'll fly from here."

Clank moved out of the seat and relinquished the controls. "Is it far?"

"What?" Ractshet asked as he strapped himself in.

"The flight testing zone."

"Oh, you mean like the place where they teach new fliers how to fly?"

"Uhm- yes."

Ractshet gave a laugh. "Oh-no. We're going off trail today."

Clank felt a sinking feeling in his gears, "Oh."

Everything will be fine. The little robot reasoned with himself. The sky is clear and with no one around and no real obstacles so there is no way we could crash. Yes, Ratchet must know what he's doing.

But as the Lombax reached for the gear shift Clank caught a flash of daring excitement in the corner of his eye and the sinking feeling turned to pure panic.

With a jerking sensation that pressed Clank deep into the cushion of his seat they blasted forward, literally creating a storm of sand behind them as the craft raced away. Ractshet gave a whoop of delight while Clank found himself looking back where they had come sure that he would see his insides lying in the dust behind them.

When he turned around Clank gave a gasp to see that Ractshet was flying them right into the maze of the desert canyons.

Ractshet had always loved hoverboarding- but this! This was way better.

He pushed on the control stick and they went diving straight down into the ravine and then up again like a yoyo. With a slight adjustment to the steering they went careening to the side and almost hit the canyon's rock walls.

A little panic slipped into his mind as he realized just how crazy this was, but this was way too cool to let caution take control.

"Ratchet! Watch out!" Clank called out and Ractshet reacted instinctively, barrel rolling out of the way of a rock pillar which jutted out right in the middle of the ravine.

A smile broadened on his face as they zipped by the obstacle and he began weaving in and out of the rock formations allowing his reflexes to take over.

Red sand stone zipped by them as Ractshet's ship went faster and faster till he had no time to think, just react. Death was probably a high percentage for them right then but that only raised the adrenalin already coursing through Ractshet veins like waters of a rapid.

The walls of the canyon began closing in on them and up ahead he saw the sandstone almost come together leaving a thin sliver of space. They were going to fast to stop now so that only left one option. However, there was no way any sane person would try to squeeze by there. Good thing Ractshet wasn't sane.

"Ratchet?!" He heard a panicked voice cry out, but it sounded far away.

"Hang on," Racthset called back as he moved the controls to the side and the ship went vertical just as it entered the small gap in the stone walls. Darkness closed in around him and the ship fought his control as he tried to keep it steady. The light ahead burst upon them and they shot back out into the clear air like a plasma bolt from a fusion barrel and up into the bright blue sky.

"Whooohoooo!" Racthset laughed agian as he spun the plane in an upward spiral before leveling out (so to speak) into a straight flight upward. His eyes caught the world that spanned out below him and it was fascinating. The wind moved across the dunes of sand creating patterns in red and gold while the canyon cut across the designed fabric like a tare. Dark water sifted and slithered near the edge of the desert like a shimmering snake weaving its way through a golden fields. As the plane went higher the image changed and no longer looked like a carpet but a golden beast in deep slumber. The shifting of the dunes from the wind depicted the heaving and breathing of the creature as it slept. The canyon was now a scar that cut deep into the creatures golden back. Ractshet looked to the left and saw a land cast in shadow, seething with smoke and pollution. The city of Percival looked like a festering disease on the golden creatures skin. Ractshet stared at the city, unsure how he felt about the capital of Tachyon's Empire. With all this natural beauty surrounding the place the boy couldn't help but feel like the city profaned the landscape with its smog.

"Ratchet!" Clanks voice called to him. "We need to level out. The ship's main thrusters can't take this for much longer... Ratchet?"

"What?" Ractshet heard himself speak, though for a moment he didn't know to who. Then his mind snapped back into focus and he found himself sitting back in the plane's cockpit with the ship still shooting straight up into the air.

"The thrusters," Clank repeated himself. "We have to level out right now or-"

Clank didn't get to finish because right then the ship's engine shuttered and Racthset could actually feel the entire ship die under his fingers. For a moment they continued their upward flight, then Racthset felt the gravity take hold of them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaghh!" Both robot and Lombax screamed as they plummeted to the ground, the ship turning round and round in a crazy freefall as Ractshet struggled to regain control. Clanks makeshift straps broke and he began clanking against wall, side, windshield, seat, and wall again.

"Ratchet!" The robot managed to call out as he tumbled about.  
"I'm trying, I'm trying." Ractshet yelled past the sound of the wind howling around them. "But the engine won't turn back on. I can't get control!"

"Turn-" clank- "off the engine!"

"It's already off, its dead!" Ractshet called, panic was beginning to grip him.

"No, the eng-" clank- "ine has stalled, you-"clank, clunk- "need to turn it off and back on again."

"Right!" Ractshet would have slapped his head for being so thick if he wasn't using his hands to flip the engine switch. He tried twice but nothing happened. The ground was rushing up toward them and Ractshet could feel his heart quickening knowing time was running out. Again he flicked it on, this time he felt the entire ship shutter as it tried to turn on.

"Come on!" Ractshet flicked the switch one more time and the engine roared to life. The Lombax pulled on the steering with all his might, willing the ship to pull out of its nosedive. The wind howled louder and a screeching sound of metal against air bombarded them as the ship pulled upward and then shot out of its death dive.

Ractshet desperately tried to level out the ship, but the engine sputtered and they began falling again. Right as metal went to meet sand the engine flicked on one last time so that Ractshet could pull it up enough that instead of a headlong dive into their graves the spacecraft glanced off the dune like a ship riding an ocean wave. Dune after dune the ship hit, each time the speed slowed and the craft sunk deeper and deeper till it was no longer bouncing off but plowing through the dunes. Finally the space ship slide to a stop, smoke and sand billowing all around them.

Ractshet coughed out sand and unbuckled from his seat.

"Whoa! That was a close one wasn't it, Clank... Clank?" Ractshet felt a surge of fear when he looked beside him and saw the empty space where Clank used to be. Glass shards appeared around him as his vision cleared. The windshield had broken!

"Clank! Clank!" Ractshet desperately climbed out of his seat and peered at the desert around him. He was about to call again when he saw a flash as the sun blinded him a moment, reflecting on something metal out in the sand.

"Clank!" Ractshet cried out in relief and rushed over to the robot, slipping and stumbling down the side of a hot dune to reach the robot who had been thrown several yards away from the crash sight..

"You okay there buddy?" Ractshet lifted the mini robot up into a sitting position.

"Yes, I believe so," Clank said. His voice sounded as calm as ever despite their near death experience. Carefully Clank got to his feet and tried to take a step forward but his knee gave way and he went tumbling down the rest of the dune.

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry." Ractshet ran after Clank and lifted him out of the sand. "This is all my fault."

"This sand." Clank said, his lenses focused more intensely on the red dunes around them instead of on Ractshet. "It's strange."

"This is bad, this is really bad." The Lombax shook his head as he came to a stop and kneeled down beside Clank. "I broke you!"

"No, Ratchet." Clank laughed, a sound that Ractshet felt sure that there was no laugh like it in the entire universe. "My system is doing a self check right now and besides my leg I'm fine."

"Oh good." Ractshet tried to laugh off the anxiety that had built up in his chest. "If it's just your knee than I can fix that. Let's go back to the shed." Ractshet carried Clank over to the wreckage of the ship and began fishing around in the back of the cockpit for something to carry Clank back home with.

Clank was left sitting on the hull of the ship where he had a perfect view of the pathway they had made in the sand during their crash landing.

"That was quite a flight," Clank remarked. Ractshet felt himself shrink inside as an old feeling of fear and doubt filled him.

"Ya, that was. Better than any amusement ride in the galaxy, right?" The teen tried to joke it off. In truth Ractshet was scared, though he didn't know why. It wasn't like Clank would beat him up or bombard him with cruel and unusual names like a Cragmite would. Clank wasn't like that. The robot would probably just leave and find a better companion. When that thought entered his mind Ractshet realized why he was so afraid.

"Was that your first time flying?" Clank asked.

"Ya," Ractshet admitted sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yup."

There was a pause of silence which ticked by for Ractshet like hours. Then Clank spoke, "I'm impressed."

"Really?!" Ratcshet paused in his work and stole a glance up at Clank in surprise.

"Yes, not only were your reflexes excellent, but you kept quite cool under pressure."

Ractshet stepped out of the cockpit with a rope in his hand and a relieved smile on his face. He was so thankful Clank was choosing to look over his grievous mistakes like when he completely spaced out while flying.

"What's that for?" Clank pointed to the cord in Ractshet's grasp.

"I'm going to use it to strap you to me so we can get home."

"What about the ship?"

"We can get that later. Right now we gotta get you fixed."

Clanks smiled, or at least it looked like a smile, as Ractshet wrapped the cord around them both and strapping Clank to his back. When he finished the Lombax began trekking back to the shed which now, without the ship, seemed very far away. After a moments silence Clank spoke up again. "That sand though, it's very interesting."

Ractshet tried to look back at the robot, his brow arched in confusion. "What?"

"The sand."

"Ya, but why is it so important?"

"Well, it's not sand. At least, it's not the usual mineral and dirt you would find in a desert."

"Oh?"

"Besides salt and other elements of desert sand it appears to be made of calcium, potassium, sodium, magnesium, iron, manganese, sulfur, chlorine, silicon, phosphorus, lignin, as well as a high amount of decomposing cellulose."

"And all of that means?"

"There used to be a great forest here."

Now that was surprising. Ractshet looked out across the desert and tried to imagine a forest but all he could see was sand. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but whatever happened occurred within 15 to 10 years ago."

Neither one knew what to say and Ractshet felt somewhat sad as he wondered what kind of catastrophe could destroy an entire ecosystem.

* * *

5354.4.010

Sasha Pyronix felt worry gnawing at her as she went about her work. It had been over a week and the secret agent hadn't made contact with them once. Not once!

Of course Sasha and her father had been prepared for this, it had been a frail plan to begin with. Her heart sank as she bitterly considered everything they ever did seemed to be so frail. Sixteen years of this and she felt the Galactic Rebels hadn't made any progress.

Yes they had managed to keep an entire galaxy out of the Cragmite's rule, yes despite all of emperor Tachyon's efforts they had kept the Galactic Rebels alive. But how long would all of that last? One day Tachyon, with his galaxy of resources, would take over the last free galaxy. One day he would find her and her father and kill them both just as he had done with the other leaders. Her one solace was that when she and her father fell other leaders would rise. The Galactic Rebels were spread so far and wide that not even her father knew of all its members. That was part of the reason the Cragmites had been unable to defeat them. Different people knew different secrets but no one knew them all so the Cragmites could never find them all. The other reason the Galactic Rebels still existed was actually thanks to the Cragmites themselves. So harsh and cruel was their leader and such was their ferocity that it was easy to hate them. And boy were there a lot of people who hated them.

In fact, Sasha was reviewing such people right now and deciding whether or not to recruit them.

"This one right here Miss Pyronix," a blue robot said pointing to a holo screen with the picture of a robot with a green globe head and keen red eyes. "He's got an impressive IQ, why I'd say he's almost as smart as my mother."

"Ha!" Another robot, who was orange, laughed at his companion. "Stop making things up, Cronk. Your mother was as rusted a tin can as yourself."

"How should you know, you never met my mother. She invented the trans-death-zombi-bird-apocalypse gun. It was so dangerous that we had to hide the weapon on an asteroid right in the center of a black hole."

"You can't have an darn asteroid in a black hole! It would get sucked right in and destroyed. And why would your mother create a zombi bird gun anyway? What possible good or bad could come out o' dead birds flyin' around?"

"Boys, can we please continue," Sasha interrupted. The two robots were extremely old, outdated, and sometimes annoying. But they were valuable and loyal soldiers both being two of the few survivors of the First and Second Tragedy and the Space Between Tragedy. In fact those two had been one of the first to join the Galactic Rebels. It was really amazing to think that they had survived every major battle ever fought between the rebels and the Cragmites. She always wondered at the vast knowledge they must have stored away in their memory core, if only they could be made to remember it all.

"I don't think we can trust this scientist." Sasha said after studying his information again. "But until we know for sure treat him as a NFNN-63."

"Gotcha," the orange one named Zephyr nodded. "No Name No Face."

"Yes siry," Cronk nodded as he leaned on his friend's shoulders. "We'll give him just enough information to make him useful but not enough to do any damage. I think yer doing the right thing princess. I don't trust the look o' that whipper snapper."

"Okay, let's see who's next?" Sasha was eager to continue.

A picture appeared on the holo screen of a young female Markazarian. Her dark eyes stared intensely at them and she looked like a born and bred fighter.

"This one, mame, is named Talwyn Azimuth." Zephyr read of off the screen. "She's from Valin and it says here she is a survivor of the Meridian Tragedy and that all her family was killed in the attack."

"Really?" Sasha sat forward in interest. It was always good to find survivors of the Meridian Tragedy. That had been the first great attack by Tachyon on another planet besides Fastoon. It was during the time of the Space Between Tragedy when the Galactic Rebels were just starting, right before Tachyon resurrected almost the entire race of Cragmites from their supposed death by Lombax vaporizer. People who came from that time tended to have a special dislike for the Cragmites.

"Oooh!" Zephyr exclaimed. "It says also that she was trained in the art of Lombax warfare."

"What?" Sasha's small pointed ears twitched. "But it says she came from the Space Between Tragedy. How could she have even met a Lombax? They were destroyed completely during the First Tragedy. Is it some kind of typo?"

"Nope." Cronk shook his head as he read over his partners shoulder.

Sasha sat back disappointed. The girl was probably a Cragmite spy because no one else would think of such an outlandish story to feed her. She looked over the article on her holo pad one more time. Then her eyes brightened with delight and she opened a sealed drawer to pull out a memory chip. "Zephyr, Cronk please categorize Talwyn as a DC-101."

"Direct Contact!" Both robots exclaimed at once with their jaws dropping almost to the floor.

Without hesitating Sasha nodded, "Give her this chip and any supplies she requires, got it."

"You mean the secret plan that nobody's supposed to know about, not even yer father." Cronk asked as he pointed to the chip in her hand.

"Way to keep a darn secret, Cronk." Zephyr clanked his friend over the head.

Sasha felt a rage mixed with anxiety, "You... you were spying on me!"

"Oh no mame," Zephyr was quick to defend himself. "We were cleanin- I mean patrolin- er, I mean- we sorta accidentally overheard... it was Cronks fault!"

"Wait- what! You know full well it were yer fault you old-"

"Boys!"

"Sorry." Both robots apologized.

"How much do you know?" Sasha looked both the robots in the lenses.

"Only that it's a secret," Cronk admitted.

"And that it's important," Zephyr added helpfully.

Sasha sighed a little with relief. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Oh no mame. We know not to tell secrets..." Zephyr paused to look at his friend, "Well I do at least."

Miss Pyronix eyed the two robots as she carefully handed them the chip. "Good. Now please do not speak about this to anyone and also don't read what's on that chip! Understood?"

"Yes madame." Both robots saluted.

"Do you want us to erase the secret out of our memory?" Cronk asked.

"No," Sasha shook her head not wanting to jeopardize the vast knowledge in their mind. "As long as you two keep quiet all will be fine."

"Yes madame!" Both robots saluted again and then walked out with the chip tucked safely away.

Sasha sighed, a slight smile spread across her lips. It was always nice, and annoying, to talk to those two. In a stressful life where hundreds of lives are at stake with every decision you make and death could come at anytime it was refreshing to laugh.

But now they were gone and it was back to work. Walking over to her desk she pulled out of the same drawer that had held the chip a small plasma pad. Clicking the button at the side she felt surprise to see it respond at once with the receiver looking right at her as if he had been waiting.

"Greetings Sasha Pyronix," the creature spoke. "I've been expecting you," at this the little figure's face coiled up at his own words. "Oh dear, that sounded much too sinister. Sorry, let me try again. Hello, I was thinking that it was about time we had a chat. Mmm, yes. That sounds much better."

The little creature who spoke to her was a diminutive looking thing with skin the hue of a light purplish pink. His head was large for his body only his two large spheres he had for eyes could rivaled it in the grandeur of the disproportion. The blue eyes emanated a light which took up the entirety of the spheres making the eyes look like two undisturbed pools of liquid which you couldn't tell whether it was impossible deep or extremely shallow. Despite the lack of pupils and misty eyes the creature's overall look was friendly and even cute reminding her of a bobble head toy often seen on spacecraft's dashboards.

"Orvus," Sasha greeted him. "I have some good news."

"Oh goody, I love good news. What is it?"

"Its Talwyn."

"Who?"

"Talwyn! You know, the girl we've been looking for."

The creature, known as a Zoni (though who besides herself knew of the secret species was questionable), looked off into space thoughtfully before shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I don't know who Talwyn is. Is she a friend of yours?"

"No she's the girl," Sasha said anxiously. She had thought for sure that Orvus, who seemed to know everything, would know the girls name. "The one which you told me to give the secret plan to."

"Mmmm... nope. Oh wait! You mean the one!"

"Yes."

"Splendid! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Sasha wondered how wise this creature could really be when he seemed so... silly. "I do have a concern though. Isn't this mission too dangerous for just one person?"

"Oh it is."

"Then why don't we recruit more."

"We don't need to," Orvus gave a funny light chuckle. "Time is taking care of everything."

"But how can you tell?"

"When you get to be my age- wait... what is my age? I mean, how do you count the time you've been alive when you live right in the center of time (give or take fifty years)."

"Wait," Sasha interrupted the small creature. "I thought you said you lived in the center of the universe, give or take fifteen feet, not time?"

"The center of the universe is also the center of time. The universe isn't just made of space but time as well. I did tell you I live in a time machine, right?.. No wait, it's not really a time machine as much as a time fixer or… keeper... thingy. Well, never mind. The point I was making before is that when you get to where I am in time you will learn that it doesn't matter all the planning and strategizing you do because there comes a point when none of that matters and all your planning and preparing can come to nothing if time does not steps in. You see, in time everything is accomplished. In fact, in the close future you'll look back and realize that time was working on this plan long before you. So time in a way has done half the work for you."

"Does that mean I should do nothing and just leave it up to time?" Sasha asked, frustrated that Orvus seemed to be saying that all her hard work didn't matter.

"Oh no! Never! You see if everyone stopped doing then there would be no need for time and time would all together stop as well. I guess what I'm trying to say is that as you work someone else is working too. Both your plans may be different but through time those two works come together and the real work is realized. You must come to know, Sasha, that you're only working on half the plan. Someone else or a lot of someones (you really can't tell) is working on the other half. When the time is right then everything will come together..." The zoni got a funny look on his face as he contemplated what he had just said. "Oh dear. I seemed to have just used the word 'time' a lot. So sorry. Guess that's what happens when your right at the center of time." Orvus gave a funny chuckle at himself. Sasha felt sure that there was no laugh like it in the entire universe.

"Well? Is there any other good news." Orvus asked hopefully.

"Uh... no." Sasha felt bad to see the disappointed look that fell upon the small creatures features. But then his eyes brightened and he sat up straighter.

"That's alright. I've got my own good news to share; it's about my son."

"Oh?" Sasha sat down to make herself comfortable. She didn't really have the time to listen to Orvus talk about his life but she always enjoyed it especially when he talked about this son. She remembered when she was a small girl her father had asked her if she had made any friends that day. She had looked at him matter-of-factly and said, "I'm too busy papa. There is no time to make friends when you're running a rebellion." Yes, even then she had been dedicated to her father's work. She never forgot the sad look that fell upon her father's face. Now she understood that he had been sad that the world they lived in was so harsh. They lived in a universe of fighting and surviving with no time to do the normal things of life. That was why it was nice to listen to Orvus talk, because he to her seemed normal.

"My son made a new friend today," the Zoni continued.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. My son is quite a good judge of character. They went racing in the desert earlier, or at least that's what it looked like they were doing but I'm not quite sure. Don't you usually compete against other people in a race? … mmm."

"I should like to meet your son one day," Sasha said almost wistfully. She tried to picture a mini version of Orvus playing with a ball or running about with other Zoni kids like a normal little boy would.

Orvus smiled kindly at Sasha. "Don't worry. You will, both of them."

"Both who? You have two sons?"

"What? Oh no, no, no. I mean that one day, very soon, you will meet my son and his friend."

Sasha smiled at this. Meet two other Zoni, really? She had only ever met Orvus (and never in person) and nobody else really knew what a Zoni was. To think that she would meet not just one but three beings of a secret species that practically no one saw let alone knew of.

"Well, I must go before someone comes searching for me," Sasha said.

"Yes, of course." Orvus nodded understandingly. "Time is always an issue for you, isn't it? Good bye then and we shall speak again though I believe it will be after you meet my son."

Sasha gave a nod goodbye and turned the pad off before placing it back in its secure drawer. She sighed and gave a smile as she considered Orvus and the two war robots Cronk and Zephyr. The bots, despite the Tragedies they had witnessed, were still normal. Orvus, who seemed to know about all of time with all of its wars and conflicts, was also normal. They laughed, joked, and spoke of family and friends. Everyone else was too busy fighting to survive to be so normal.

But if Cronk, Zephyr, and Orvus were the minority then did that make them the abnormal ones? No, she couldn't believe that. She didn't want her life to be the norm. She wanted normal to be children playing in parks and parents watching with their greatest fear being if the child fell of the swings. Most of all she wanted normal to be safe. She wanted normal to be family and friends, laughter and idle chit chat. This normal was the ideal world she was fighting for. The cragmites had taken all of that away and that was why she, Sasha Pyronix, hated the blood hungry creatures so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter. Yay!**

 **But before the fun can begin I have to take care of some business that I should have covered long ago but kept forgetting to.**

 **So here it is: I don't own anything from the Ratchet and Clank game series. The two hero's and their universe is owned by Insomniac Games.**

* * *

5354.4.014

The sun rose slowly over the desert landscape casting everything in either orange light or long shadows. It was beautiful to see the huge flaming sphere sitting on the horizon almost as if it were a candle flame burning against red wax.

Clank, however, did not get to enjoy the beautiful sunrise like he usually did which was made more spectacular by the few clouds drifting in the sky that were turned into heavenly gold and rose tipped wisps of color against the burning atmosphere. Instead the miniature robot was busy helping Ratchet in his small workplace fixing the torn apart wreckage of what used to be Ratchets ship. After having dragged it back through the sand that night, something Clank had insisted upon so no one would suffer from overheating during the day, the two spent the dark hours left to them fixing it. Last time they had worked on the ship Ratchet had done all the manuel labor while Clank merely fetched a few items. This time, however, Clank was working beside the cat like sapient helping with repairs and even giving advice for upgrades. At first Ratchet had been resistant toward Clanks help. Soon, however, the teen got over his awkwardness and they ended up working together as a team really well. And now, as the sun lifted fully from the horizon, the ship was finished and sparkling like brand new. Both grease covered figures stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Wow!" Ratchet smiled with pride as he surveyed the splendor of the spacecraft. "It's even better than before!"

"Yes." Clank had to agree. "However, if you ever want to upgrade your model again I would not suggest crashing it into a desert."

"Har, har." The boy folded his arms and looked down at Clank with one brow raised as the robot chuckled lightly. "Don't you think for a moment I enjoyed spending all night cleaning sand out of the engine."

Clank felt a shiver crawl across his metal and he nodded in agreement. He had learned the hard way just how allusive and destructive a few grains of salt and minerals could be.

"But," Clank added looking up into the sapiens green eyes, "Didn't you enjoy working on the ship?"

Ratchet considered this a moment before smiling with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know what, I did. I mean I usually like working down here, but tonight... it was actually kinda fun working with you."

Clank felt satisfaction and joy flow through his gears.

"Well, guess I've gotta go to school now," Ratchet said the words around a huge yawn. "I am not gonna enjoy today."

Clank laughed again and Ratchet smiled in return as he turned to the door. However before he opened it he looked back at Clank, his expression appearing slightly worried and guilty.

"Hey, uh," The teen looked down at his feet uncomfortably before squaring his shoulders and sucking in a deep breath to boost his confidence. "You know you can leave whenever you want, right? You're not trapped here or anything."

"I don't understand." Clank took a step back. "You want me to go?"

"What, no!" Ratchet shook his head and gave a shaky laugh. "It's been great having you here but, you know, you can't stay here forever. I mean you can stay if you really want to, I'm just saying if you wanna go somewhere else you can do that to." Ratchet finally stopped talking long enough for Clank to speak. Obviously the sapient was nervous for some reason.

"If I were to leave, where would I go?"

"Well, you could- could go out and meet the Cragmites."

Clank shook his head wondering what had brought this up. "We already discussed this. We both agreed that the Cragmites would no doubt be very unwelcoming toward me and the safest place for me was here."

"Ya," Ratchet rubbed a dark bruise on his arm nervously. He still had yet to properly explain how he had gotten such an injury. "But that was what _I_ said. You didn't think that perhaps... I was lying or something?"

Clank's red antenna light blinked once as he stared at Ratchet before he shook his head and answered, "Perhaps, but I have my own data records on the Cragmites which makes it clear that their culture is not very accepting toward unknown and foreign technology. Therefor based on my data and your own experience staying here is the best plan of action for me right now."

A look of relief relaxed the muscles on the furry creatures face and he smiled again. "Okay then, I just wanted to make sure that… I-"

"-Wasn't holding me against my will?"

"Ya," Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Clank shook his head with a laugh to see the fearless Ratchet, who thought it was a good idea to test drive a homemade spacecraft through a treacherous canyon all while learning how to fly, suddenly so nervous and unsure of himself. "No, you are not holding me against my will. I'm here because I trust you and we're friends."

Something snapped in Ratchet the moment Clank said that word and his whole body became rigid. Then a smile spread across his features and his eyes sparkled with an ecstatic light from within. But before Clank could ask what was the matter Ratchet waved goodbye and said, "See you later, friend."

"Wait!" Clank called stopping the teen from leaving. "You don't have to go either."

"What do you mean? Of course I gotta go, it's school and if I don't you can be sure I'll get a beating for it." Ratchet looked at his friend quizzically and laughed.

"What I meant to say is that…" Clank paused to try and figure out how to word it. "You don't have to go out there. My data also makes it clear that Cragmites are slightly hostile to other races so-"

Ratchet stopped Clank with an abrupt and somewhat harsh laugh. "I've lived among the Cragmites my entire life and my dad is a Cragmite so I'm practically one of them. Don't worry about me cause everythings fine." With that Ratchet waved and briskly walked out the door suddenly seeming eager to leave before Clank could take the conversation farther. The mini robot watched the lean and small form of his friend slowly shrink away as he headed straight toward the smog of the Cragmite capital. Clank could not help but feel sad as he gave one last wave goodbye and turned back to the garage knowing that the small hidden building was not just his safe haven but Ratchets too.

* * *

5339.4.019.

"Sir," a Valkyrien nurse stepped in front of Kaden with a polite but firm smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kaden said as his eyes cast about frantically in hospital room. "I need… I need to know where the nursery is."

"I'm sorry," the nurse continued to smile as she spun him around and started to nudge him toward the exit. "But we have a patient in intensive care in there and the room must remain sterile. Perhaps you should come by next week or so."

"No," Kaden slipped out from the large nurses grasp and took a step back as he desperately tried to explain himself to the large women advancing on him. "That child in intensive care is my son! Please I have to see him."

"Sorry, but out you go." The woman, who was extremely agile for her bulk, swooped down upon him and hustled him to the door. Kaden fought her the whole way causing everyone in the room to look up and stare. But he didn't care, he had to see his son.

Kaden knew he had lost the fight as the door hissed open and the valkyrien shoved him out. But instead of tumbling into the hallway he found himself hitting against some sort of solid wall. The nurse gasped and Kaden looked up to see Max Apogee standing right infront of him.

"Oh am I glad to see you," Kaden got to his feet and smiled up at his friend. But Max silenced him with a hand and looked to the head nurse.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what is going on?" Max asked with authority in his voice. Kaden was still trying to get used to the way that Max had changed ever since Tachyon had come to power.

The old Max used to joke and go on adventures exploring booby trapped ruins and running from infurious natives. Kaden still remembered the time a certain indigenous people had tried to sacrifice him to their god and Max had used the echoing caves of the region and mutant fireflies he had collected in a lantern to scare the people into releasing him. Of course the hoax didn't last long and soon the two were running for their lives with a full village on their tales. Boy, if Alister hadn't showing up with his ship right then they'd be lava stew. Kaden still smiled whenever he thought about the adventures they had all once shared together. Of course that all changed when Alister became a Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Praetorian Guard, Max Senior President of the Explorers Society, and Kaden Keeper of the Dimensionator. But even then they were never too busy to get together sometimes.

Now Kaden felt sure a definite change had come over Max. But then again, how much had he changed as well?

The nurse who had been giving Kaden so much trouble smiled up at Max. "I'm so sorry to bother you sir. I was just escorting this gentleman out before he caused any more trouble."

"I see," Max ran his fingers along his beard. "And why were you escorting him out?"

"He was causing a little ruckus and disturbing the patients with his loud demands to see the nursery. But I was handling the situation sir."

"Please Max," Kaden jutted in. "I need to see my-"

Max silenced Kaden with gesture and turned his attention back to the nurse. "Carina, I thank you for keeping things in such order around here. However, I am sorry for not informing you that Kaden here would be coming down. I actually sent him here and to visit his son, if it is alright with you of course?"

Carina took a step back in surprise but Max's smile and smooth words kept the women from outrage. "Well, if that's the case than he can go right ahead. I just wish you would inform me about these things since I am head nurse."

Max nodded and smiled as if he did not notice the testiness in her voice. "Of course. It was a mistake on my part which I will not allow to happen again. Thank you," with a hand on Kaden's shoulder he calmly walked the Lombax past the large women and through the group of patients and nurses all watching their every step. Things were scary quiet till Max gave a look to the spectators who all immediately went back to their business pretending not to have heard the conversation.

"Thanks," Kaden smiled up at his friend as they made their way through the infirmary.

"Next time," Max hardly moved his mouth as he stared straight ahead. "Tell me if you're planning on coming down here."

"I would have if I had known that women was here," Kaden whispered back.

Kaden caught Max smiling as they made their way to the end of the room. "Yes, sorry I didn't warn you about her. She is quite the character, but we need her and she does fine work keeping everyone in order."

"Ya, as I found out."

They came to the door marked nursery and waited a moment as an arch placed in front of the door sprayed them with disinfectant. Once inside Kaden looked about the room at the few cribs and nurses till he saw in the corner one crib partitioned away from the others by plastic curtains. Dashing over he pushed the fabric away to see a nurse singing softly over his small pup. Kaden paid no attention to Max and the nurse as his focus was placed all on his son. Slowly Kaden walked up to the plastic tub on wheels staring at his child wrapped in blankets. A small spear of pain stabbed his heart when he saw the tubes sticking out here and there from his son as it fed him vitamins and nutrition.

"Oh, my baby boy," Kaden reached down and carefully picked the child up into his arms as he slept. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought how close he had come to losing the child. Even now he was weak and thin, but Kaden could already see improvement in the sheen of the child's fur and filling of his cheeks.

"Kaden," Max's voice seemed to speak from somewhere far away. "I'm going to leave you now. You can stay as long as you like. Okay?"

"Okay," Kaden answered as he rocked the baby gently. For a long time Kaden just stared in silence at his son, taking in every breath the child took.

Then after the silence Kaden spoke in a whisper, "I think I've found a place for us. I know it sounds crazy, but here... here is safe."

Kaden gently stroked his son's soft ears as he spoke. "Max is creating a force to defeat Tachyon. That's what this place is. People from all over the universe are gathering to fight Percival. Max told me we could stay as long as we like and that here we are protected. Isn't that wonderful. It's amazing all the work he's done to this place. It's practically a floating fortress now."

The baby gave a little snort as he slept which caused a smile to spread across Kaden's face. "Life, it's not going to be easy for either of us. But at least now I know I can keep you safe. And who knows, if we don't defeat Percival by the time you grow up you might become a courageous warrior and get to defeat him yourself. Wouldn't that be something."

The child stretched out its little fingers and gave a great yawn before snuggled deeper into Kadens arms. For a moment Kaden saw not his son but his wife, the last time he had been with her. It had been the night before Tachyon betrayed them all, the last day when everything was normal and safe. He had been holding her in his arms almost how he was holding his son right now. He remembered her pressing herself against him, remembered feeling her heart beating as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms.

Tears trickled down Kadens cheeks but he smiled and brought his son close to his face swearing in his heart to treasure every moment he had with this child.

* * *

5354.4.017.

"Tomorrow!" The Cragmite teacher raised his clawed hand triumphantly. "Tomorrow is the day in which all of you will prove your worth! Tomorrow you will enter the arena mere pupa's and leave grown warriors!"

"Yaa!" Everyone screamed, hardly able to contain their excitement. The teacher had been at his rallying speech only three minutes and already everyone was ready to tear each other apart to win. Visions of glory in battle and fame in war filled everyone's mind. Ractshet felt his own excitement grow as he saw himself proving his worth and loyalty in combat.

Yes! This was what he had been looking for. At the finals he would be able to show everyone what he was made of and prove to them that he was a real Cragmite, a real hero. He would show everyone what he could do and they would accept him.

"SO! Are you ready? Are you ready to prove your worth to our great emperor?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed so loud that Ractshet could barely hear his own voice.

"Is that all you've got for our emperor who gave us everything? Come on! I wanna hear if you are ready!"

"WE'RE READY!" The shout shook the building and made everyone's blood boil as they let their energy out into their words.

"Ready to fight?"

"YES!"

"Ready to kill?"

"YES!"

"Ready to crush the enemy under your feet?"

"YEAAAAAAH!" The invisible damn that had been holding back the flood of emotion broke and everyone began slamming desks and banging their fists against their chests as they gave howls and screams of excitement.

"Then- GO!"

Everyone rushed out of the classroom with such fury you would have thought the enemy was right outside the door. Screeching and hollering they tore down the hall grabbing and clawing at each other in their excitement. Ratchet was with them, dashing along as everyone fought to stay on their feet. So frantic was the mob of kids that if one fell he would surely be trampled.

It was while they were running past the other classrooms that Ractshet actually started to feel himself thinking again. Each grade they passed children looked up in confusion or interest to see what had gotten the bigger kids excited. He remembered when he was in their place, he had always wondered why the seniors acted so strange on the last day of school. He could see that same look in the smaller cragmites eyes as he and his class ran past their rooms.

As they continued to run out of the school building they passed by younger and younger age groups. The school was organized with the eldest students at the top and each level down held the grade below. The base level was where the larva grade was, and that was the level where the children were most scared when they saw the seniors rush past their room. It was interesting to note the progression of fear, the lower the grade the less intrigue the children showed and the more terror they felt till the youngest could be seen clutching each other in pure fear. Ratchet allowed his eyes to stray and look at one of the larvas. The terror in the kids eyes turned his hot blood cold and if not for the pushing crowd he would have stopped right where he stood. Ratchet wanted to go to that small child and apologize for his behavior, for scaring them. He realized in that moment just how foolish and blood thirsty their frenzy was and felt awful to be participating in it.

As he stared into that child's eyes he remembered his own fear at that age. It was his first year in school and his first time being among so many Cragmites. He remembered how he and his fellow classmates watched the mad seniors running past their room. You could smell the scent of war on them and sense that if you got in their way they might tear you to shreds right then and there without realizing it. Of course as the years passed most of his classmates began to feel less fear at the strange ceremony and more excitement. None of them understood what was going on, but they all felt that one day tearing through the hall screaming like mad creatures. Their teachers always seemed so proud as they watched the procession of charging Cragmite seniors and that made the children certain that they too should be proud. But there was always that one or two Cragmite kid who still shrunk back in fear every year the seniors went into their craze. Those kids had been weeded out by the time their class had made it to their senior year. That was why as he got older Ractshet had tried to show less fear and pretend he was as excited as his other classmates.

Now, however, he wasn't pretending. Now he was really as mad and senseless as the rest of them. Racthset felt a sickening sensation curl around his stomach and grasp at his heart. Shame colored his cheeks and drooped his ears as he pictured Clank watching him in shock. He could almost hear the small robots voice as he shook his head, "Ratchet, I thought you had more sense than this."

As the other students dashed out of the school and into the school's hovercraft hooting and hollering Ractshet allowed himself to slow down and stop till he was out of the crowd and its maddening influence. The Lombax watched the senior hovercraft shake and swerve as it tried pull into the speeding traffic. It was going to be a miracle if the driver didn't crash his vehicle as he attempted to drop each kid off. For once Ractshet was glad he had to walk home instead of getting on that bus.

"Misery," a voice called to him from behind and Ractshet felt his heart sink. There were only two people who had the ability to say his name not as a proper noun but an adjective. Ractshet turned around to see his teacher stalking toward him. Though no one used ractshet to mean misery anymore, the word having been slanged to ract, Ractshet's teacher and father (sometimes but only when he was really mad) manage to convey the words meaning very well in their tone of voice.

"Ya?" Ractshet smiled, wondering what he had done this time.

"I am glad you have not left yet for I need to speak with you. Tomorrow you do not need to come to the exam. In fact you no longer can go to school. Your education is complete."

"What?" Ractshet stared up at the Cragmite in confusion. "But I have to take this exam or I won't be able to find a career!"

Not to mention I will never be able to join the force, Ractshet thought but he didn't say that outloud. Something told him the old school teacher wouldn't like knowing Ractshet planned to take such an honorary role in society.

"You will not argue with your teacher and elder," the Cragmite hissed.

"Why don't you talk to my father," the boy pleaded. "I'm sure he'll fix this whole mess."

"I already had an audience with our emperor and he has agreed with the school's decision."

Ractshet took a step back in surprise. Why would his own father sentenced his son to a life of nothing? He felt hurt- no, betrayed by Tachyon. There had to be a mistake.

"No," Ractshet's brow furrowed and he straightened his stance in determination. "I'll talk to my father myself. I know when he hears what I have to say he'll understand."

Turning from his former teacher, Ractshet stomped off and headed out to the big city. There was no way he was just going to let the stupid Cragmite professor trample all over him. He was the only son of the Tachyon emperor and as a Cragmite citizen had rights. Surely his father would listen to him… right?

* * *

5354.4.017

A young girl stood in the middle of a barren and dry wilderness with her back to the bright red sun. Cragy rocks and canyon walls surrounded her protecting her from unwanted attention as well as the harsh and abusive winds which tore at the earth like mad animals. The smell of dirt and rain was in the air and she knew that a storm was coming, she would have to make her visit brief.

Walking further into the canyon the girl halted when she came to a dead end where a small monument stood with a rubble of rocks surroundings its base. The monument was a simple panel of wood, something impossible to find on this desert planet. The wood was from what once had been a box and was now sticking straight up out of the rock pile like a headstone of a graveyard. Kneeling down in front of the monument the girl carefully began removing the boulders till she uncovered a metal box from underneath. Opening it up, the girl took out first a small blaster which she smiled at before placing it down to pick up an Alpha Disrupture. This weapon she held in her hands a little longer, even placing the end against her shoulder and fingering the trigger as she looked through the scope. She put this weapon down as well and turned to look at the last object in the box. Carefully she pulled a small golden cylinder out and examined it in her hand before pressing it against her chest and over her heart. Her eyes shut tightly and a single tear appeared on her long black lashes like a pearl of light adorning her eyes. But before more could come her lips set in a firm line and she opened her eyes to look upon the object in her hand again.

It was a clock, but not the kind used today. This was an old one with gears that clicked and hummed in her hand. The outer design was complex, seeming to be the depiction of a galaxy's planets and their orbital path around their sun. But which galaxy it was of she could not tell. A long and thin chain was attached to the top of the device making it, as only she remembered it was called, a pocket watch. Opening the device up she could see the gears and cogs clicking behind a minute and hour and second hand which slowly moved in their set circular rotation, never stopping. The face had been taken away to allow the inner workings to be display in their full complexity and beauty. She turned her gaze to the door of the watch where an empty space with no design and seemingly no purpose was. But she knew that once upon a time a picture had been there though she could not remember what it had looked like. Looking at the empty spot she willed herself to remember the face of the creature that had given this to her, but she could only remember the name.

"Dad," she whispered. "I did it, I finally found the Galactic Rebellion. They told me that I've been chosen for a special mission. Once I have completed my objective I'll become a warrior you'd be proud of, a warrior just like you. Then I'll find you and we can be a fami… we can fight together again."

The girl smiled and held the clock close to her heart one more time before placing it and the two weapons back in the box and re-covering the container with boulders. Standing up the girl swept a brown strand of hair away from her face as she gave the memorial one last glance knowing she would not be back here for a long time. Her body filled with a fierce determination and a confident smile broke across her face as she stepped out onto the ocean of sand. Hands on her hips she laughed into the night as if she were laughing at fate itself. "I am Talwyn Azimuth and I will become a great warrior!"


	6. Chapter 6

5354.4.017

Ractshet stood looking up at the big huge building that represented Tachyon's almighty power and control. A triumphant smile flashed across the kid's face before he let himself collapse against a pillar as he struggled to catch his breath. He had traveled all the way from the Cragmite school yard to here and without a hoverboard to safely cross the crazy traffic he had been forced to run almost all the way, dodge the road raged drivers (in his experience all Cragmites suffered from road rage) to survive.

And now he was here... finally. Once he got his breath back, Ractshet squared his shoulders with determination and he stepped across the building's threshold. Entering the lobby he kept his head down and eyes to the floor as he skirted the large room full of Cragmite officials and soldiers. It would do him no good to attract attention now where he was sure to be thrown out before he had even been able to speak to his father. Once out of the grand lobby Ractshet relaxed a little and walked more confidently toward the elevator. However, his comfort was short lived when he saw an 'out-of-order' sign tacked up on the elevator door. It seemed fate was not giving him a break today.

"That's okay," Ractshet tried to reassure himself, "It's only 65 flights to the top."

56 flights later Ractshet was wheezing over the railing trying to keep himself from coughing up a lung. On the 60'th floor the thought that there were only 6 levels left kept Ractshet from giving up all together and slumping to the floor as a puddle. Finally- finally - he made it to the top and gave a gasping, "Yes," before collapsing on the last step. Ractshet allowed himself to rest on the step for quite a while before stepping forth onto the top floor. He knew who he was meeting and that Tachyon did not stand for any signs of weakness. If Ractshet was going to succeed and become a Cragmite hero he had to pull this off perfectly and that meant no fear. The boy shivered slightly.

Taking a deep breath Ractshet opened the door.

The place was chaotic with Cragmite soldiers, Terachnoid scientists, and Drophyd ganitors all running about on their different missions and tasks.

As Ractshet expertly twisted, turned, ducked, and weaved his way through the confusing crowd he smiled at the diversity of the main floors office. His father, Tachyon, was unlike any other Cragmite conquerors in history and though Ractshet would never say that they had been fools he felt certain that Tachyon was the most brilliant of them all. Unlike his predecessors Tachyon didn't completely destroy worlds he conquered but used their resources to further his goal. The resources Racthset was referring to were not exactly metals and food supply, but the people themselves. For example Terachnoids were extremely brilliant technicians and science geeks making them perfect for not only designing but running many of the more technology based operations. Other species were talented in finances, diplomacy, and espionage (all things that Cragmites didn't exactly excel at). Of course, by including the other species in his quest for conquest Tachyon had made it possible for many of the different races who at one time resented the Cragmites for defeating them see that his goal was not universal war but universal peace. Yes, Ractshet remembered when Tachyon first began to tell him stories about how grim the world was before he had managed to save his people. Different nations meant that there would always be fighting and strife which was why Tachyon was so set on placing the entire universe under one flag so that such needless bloodshed would be unnecessary.

In fact, and Ractshet shivered at this part, when Tachyon first went to the Lombaxes with his plan (of course Tachyon always told Ractshet that this was before he had known that they had tried to destroy his people completely) of galactic peace they had banished the idea. Tachyon didn't understand until he realized that they wanted the eternal struggle so they could continue to be the hero's of the galaxy and all the benefits that such a title went with it. On the outside they appeared to be good, negotiating peace treates and selling for reasonable prices their technology to other worlds who were not as advanced or protected. But really they insured at all treaties were weak and lasted a generation at most while the real reason they sold their tech was to assist worlds in continuing their petty fuids with each other and spilling more blood. It was truly despicable and even now Ractshet shook his head in disbelief that no one else in the galaxy had managed to see the evil Lombaxes plot.

Now, however, a group calling themselves the Galactic Rebels were to blind to see the good Tachyon was trying to do and where making it difficult on his father, only causing more bloodshed because of their stubbornness. But Ractshet felt sure that if he were to join in his father's war he could stop the rebellion and help his father achieve his goal. Then he would be a hero and Percival would be proud of him.

Ractshet smiled when he saw his father discussing something with some of his advisors across the room and began heading over. Of course his smile faltered when he heard the intensity of the great emperor's ranting.

"What do you mean they attacked us on Jasindu?! They should be in complete disarray after we took out their leader! We did eliminate their leader, right?"

"Well- ahem," a blue satient spoke up nervously from the group of advisors. "Yes... uh… we were very certain that the Markazian was the leader but perhaps…"

"Are you telling we had the wrong creature!" Tachyon hollard, the force of his outcry causing his large turban crown thingy to fall over his eyes momentarily.

"No!" The sapient squeaked but was to frightened to speak any further.

However, one of his companions was able to save his hide and spoke up, "You see your emperor-ness, we've been suspicious for a while that perhaps the Galactic Rebellion doesn't have just one leader but… several."

There was silence as Tachyon considered this. Then he threw down his fist in a slight tantrum as he gave a disappointed cry. "Gahh! Of course the serpent has more than one slimy little head. Fine, tell your spies to continue their work until they have found ever leader and his second in command. Once you are certain, and I mean absolutely certain, that you have them then we execute them all at once. I want this rebellion destroyed this year. Do you hear me?!"

They all nodded their heads and then made a quick and eager escape the moment Tachyon dismissed them. Ractshet, at this point, was starting to seriously wonder if he should just wait a little longer before talking with his father. The Cragmite did seem very busy right now.

"Racthset! What are you doing here?!" He heard his father's voice hiss above his head as the Cragmite emperor stared down at the boy with only a slight tint of rage in his eyes.

Ractshet smiled up as his father, supposing that since Tachyon was the one who had asked maybe he should tell him what was going on.

"Hey dad," the kid gave a winning smile. "I just came to talk to you about something very important."

"It better be important enough to interrupt me at work," his father hissed the warning.

"Oh it is." Ractshet managed to steal enough nerve to look his father confidently in the eyes. "It's about the final exam tomorrow."

"Ah yes," Tachyon actually smiled before yelling across the busy room to his secretary. "You did schedule the event in my planner, right Stacy?"

The small women across the room nodded vigorously in reply and Tachyon sighed, "Good… I'm surprised you have managed to prove me wrong about your incompetence so far, Sarah."

The women, who was obviously not Stacy or Sarah, gave him a somewhat relieved and worried glance before turning her attention back to her work.

"So you're going?" Ractshet asked in an attempt to get the conversation back on him.

"Of course I am," Tachyon snapped. "Why would I miss the most ancient tradition of my culture which only Cragmites are worthy to behold."

Racthset felt the jib that Tachyon was making toward him as well as the glare that seemed to tell him to forget about it. But no! Ractshet had to do this.

"My teacher said I could not participate and that you had agreed with him."

"I did," came Tachyons short answer.

"But why?" The boy found himself asking desperately.

"Isn't it obvious son, you're not a Cragmite."

"But I can prove myself, I can become one."

"No you c…"

"Don't you see?!" The boy interrupted, a small warning bell went off in his head telling him to tread carefully, but he couldn't help it. He absolutely needed Tachyon to see how important this was to him. "This is my chance to show the Cragmites that I am like them, that I can be a hero and fight alongside them."

"If you go out there they'll rip you to shreds," Tachyon almost laughed at him.

"No! I'll win the tournament and gain everyone's respect and acceptance."

"All you'll do is win over their undying distain!" One of Tachyon's claws from his throne suddenly grabbed the Lombaxes wrist and twisted it painfully as he pulled the boy closer and leaned over to hiss dangerously in the kids ears. "You'll get yourself mauled to death and even if you do manage to survive all parents will see is a Lombax beating up their children. They will call for blood and I would have to give it to them."

Ractshet's breath caught in his chest as he looked into the deadly black eyes of his father. No! He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't accept it. This was his chance… right? But what if what Tachyon was telling the truth.

Of course he is, he heard a sharp voice rebuke him in his head. You know they will never accept you. No one will.

Ractshet felt himself trembling as he lowered his gaze from Tachyon and looked to the floor. The metal claw released his wrist and Tachyons throne rose up above him.

"How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull that you will always be a Lombax to them," he heard his father say as he shook his head. "Stay away from the exam or you will die."

Ractshet said nothing as he continued to stare at the floor in despair. He heard Tachyon shift in his seat and felt the claw that had just been inflicting pain on him moments ago stroke his cheeks almost affectionately. "I am just trying to protect you Ractshet. You have no idea the destructive influence you have on others. In that arena every teenage Cragmites will be so filled with adrenalin and war rage they will be unable to do anything but rip your weak body apart. What your people did to us was unforgivable."

"They're not my people," Ractshet barely said the words above a whisper.

"I know."

* * *

5339.4.116.

Whack*

Kaden gave a yelp as something metal thwacked him hard in the back of his head immediately followed by the ringing laughter of a baby. The Lombax crained to see behind him as he reached back and grabbed the metal object before it could be used against him again. The laughter, which was coming from a Lombax pup strapped to Kaden's back, intensified and the child began kicking with excitement as father and son began playing tug of war.

"You naughty thing!" Kaden tried to scold his son even as a broad smile played across his face. "So this is where my wrench went. I can't believe my own son would steal from me. And," Kaden gave a mock gasp much to the delight of the teeny toddler, "Have you been sucking on it?"

They continued their 'fierce' battle for a moment longer before Kaden sighed and let go knowing that if he took the toy the child's eager laughter would be replaced by large crocodile tears. But Kaden's cautious actions to keep his son from crying didn't help because the moment he let go the child yanked the wrench back with all his little might and whacked the metal against his own head. The pup at first just stared as if dazed but then huge tears started rolling down the fluffy cheeks and the baby began crying miserably.

Kaden gasped in alarm and desperately began fiddling with the knots to his homemade baby pouch so he could take the child in his arms to comfort him. With lots of hushing and stroking Kaden began to quiet his son as he rocked him gently in his arms. He could feel the disapproving stares of people as they passed him by wondering why he had brought a fussy baby onto the docking bay. Of course not everyone stared disapprovingly, there were the few passerby's who gave Kaden and his son adoring glances coupled with cooing sounds as they commented to their friends how cute the baby was. But the father didn't care what people thought as long as his son was safe in his arms.

"Now do you know why I told you not to play with daddy's tools?" Kaden scolded even as he gently massaged the little lump on the child's head. The baby stared up at his father with large watery green eyes and pouty lips as he nodded glumly at his father. Slowly the boy had begun to understand some of what Kaden said but had yet to speak.

"Ah Kaden, there you are." A friendly voice greeted Kaden and both Lombaxes turned their heads to see Max Apogee swaggering toward him with a broad smile.

"Yup, I'm here," Kaden smiled back as he began to rap his son back up in the pouch and secure the child to his back. The child gave a little fus as he wanted to run about, something he was always trying to do even though right now he could barely walk. Kaden had lost count how many times he had tried to get his son just to take slow steps and end up with the baby flat on his face after once again attempting to sprint forward.

"I'm just doing some repairs to this old clunker here." Kaden patted the space ship behind him. "What can I do for you?"  
"Actually, I came here to see if I could do something for you," Max smiled. "Look Kaden, you've been working very hard lately and your efforts have been hugely appreciated. Everyone is pleased with the improvements you've added to our security system and weaponry. Our pilots have also greatly appreciated your efforts to improve the motor control and speed of their spaceships."

"Well thanks," Kaden accepted the compliments though he knew Max didn't just come all the way down to the docking bay to praise him. "I am willing to do anything I can to help stop Tachyon."

"Yes," Max nodded with his chin in his hands and he looked at Kaden seriously. "I know you have more cause than most to destroy Tachyon and thus far I believe all of your work has helped our forces greatly."

"I know," Kaden nodded as he took out a welding torch and turned his attention back to the broken spacecraft before him. "I know all of this and I know you know that I know. So why are you bringing it all up? What's really on your mind?"

Max didn't answer, however, instead becoming preoccupied with the flame in Kaden's hand. The Markazian seemed uncomfortable as Kaden began melting two metals together with the torch in his hands and the Lombax wondered what was bothering his friend. As far as he remembered Max wasn't afraid of fire so why did his face go so white when Kaden flicked the hot blue flame on?

"Are you sure you should be doing that around the pup?" Max asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I've wrapped him up tight so the little blighter can't escape and get into trouble. Also, putting him on my back means he's got me as a shield against anything I'm working with like fire. He is completely safe. Do you have any other questions about my parenting or would you like to answer my question now?"

"Ah yes, of course. Kaden, I've been speaking with the council and from what we already know and what you've told us," Max continued, "You and your son may be the last Lombaxes in the universe. Because of this and because you are Tachyons prime target being the Keeper of the Lombax Secret," he said this part in a whisper so no one else could hear, "the council and I have decided that it would be best if we moved you and your boy to a safer location."

Kaden sat on the floor with two half melded panels in his hand as he considered just what Max was saying. "So wait… you want to send me away?"

"It's not like that," Max quickly tried to defend himself. "I and the council recognize how important you are to our operation, but we also see that it is more important to keep you safe. Of course you would still be allowed to assist us in any and all ways possible but from a safe haven where you and your son are protected and far away from the front lines."

Kaden stood up, his fur bristling slightly as he clenched his fists. "Are you suggesting I flee like a coward while hundreds with less cause than still risk their lives to stop Tachyon?"

"You would still be able to help us Kaden-"

"Not like I can here. If something breaks during battle you can't send it to me in time to have it back before Tachyon destroys you."

"We have other mechanics, Kaden."

"Can your other mechanics deactivate a Drophyd death ray with just a ratchet or create a virus in the heat of battle to deactivate an entire fleet's missile launchers in under seventeen seconds? Because I can and I've done it and saved many lives."

"Kaden, this is about your life!" Max yelled at Kaden more in fear and frustration than anger. "This base is on the front lines of Tachyons forces and we cannot insure your safety."

"I'm not afraid for my safety."

"And your son?! Because you seem pretty nervous about his. I've noticed, Kaden, how you never let him leaves your side."

"That's because I've realized how short life is and I'm not missing a moment with him." Kaden tried to defend himself. He didn't like that Max was bringing the child into their fight.

"Than why don't you take every opportunity to make sure your life with your son is as long as possible?" Max rubbed his brow in frustration. "Look, if you won't leave for your own safety than at least allow us to take your son to the haven. Then, if this base is attacked and destroyed this universe will still have a Lombax safe from Tachyon's claws. I don't think you realize how much of an inspiration you and your son are to the people here. Your mere survival has boosted their hopes and strengthened their resolve. But they are worried too, in fact they're more afraid for the child's safety than you seem to be."

"How dare you," Kaden growled. "Nothing is more important to me than my son's safety."

"Then prove it. Allow us to put him somewhere safe where he and you are sure to live long. It will just be until the war is over and Tachyon is defeated. You're not the only one to send their family to the safe haven. Most everyone here as intrusted the safety of their friends and loved ones into our care and we have made sure to place them somewhere far away from the battlefield. When I turned this base into the Galactic Rebellion's headquarters I sent my own family away too. My wife and kids are safe in Meridian City."

Kaden sighed as he turned his head to look at his son who was now sleeping happily on his back. It was true, different people came up to him each day just to hold his son for a moment or give him a token to show their respect for his kind. It was also true that Kaden had been wondering what would happen if Tachyon managed to catch him once more. He didn't want his son in that monster's claws again.

"Alright, my son and I will go to this haven. However, you will send for me for annual check ups, during important battles, and whenever you need my expertise. Got it?"

Max smiled broadly and clapped Kaden on the shoulders. "I knew I could get you to come around. Everything is prepared so you can depart as soon as you're ready."

Kaden nodded having expected Max to have already set everything up before even asking Kaden about it. The Lombax scanned the docking bay with it's war crafts, pilots, and mechanics all busily running about. He wanted to stay and fight like everyone else here. He wanted to take revenge on Tachyon for destroying his people and murdering his wife. But then again, was revenge more important than his son's life? No, his son always came first and if that meant he had to leave the battlefield for the time being then so be it.

* * *

5354.4.017

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-*

Clanks metal finger froze over the countertop as he realized he had been nervously tapping the workdesk for the better part of an hour. Sighing the robot tried to relax but was only successful in remaining still for two minutes. Hopping off the stool he had been on, Clank rushed over to the garage's door and opened it enough to stick his head out into the night air as he had been for the past several hours. His eyes scanned the desert around him and he frowned. There was nothing, no sign of a living creature for miles. Closing the door again Clank returned to the stool and tried waiting again. Oh how unease he felt.

Ratchet had been gone a very long time. Clank was sure that his friends school ended around the early afternoon and yet it was pitch dark outside and still the teen had failed to show. Normally Clank would assume that Ratchet just wasn't showing up that day (he didn't always go to the garage each day) but Clank remembered that Ratchet had said before heading out that morning that he planned on coming here straight after school. But the day was over and Clank couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Perhaps he wouldn't be so nervous if he didn't know what Ratchet's 'father' was capable.

The robot shivered.

He had been there the night that Ratchet and his father had had a fight. No, fight wasn't the right word for what happened. It was more like a beating.

That night, that horrible night, as Ratchet rushed home after staying too late fiddling with his ship Clank had followed him. The robot hadn't completely believed Ratchets warnings about the Cragmites and he had felt that Ratchet was hiding something from him. He also was bored and had wanted to meet the Cragmite who had adopted another species which didn't seem like a very Cragmite thing to do. Clank wasn't sure what he had expected but what he saw had certainly not crossed his mind. He didn't know creatures could be so cruel. One minute it looked like father and son were just arguing, something that Clank's database assured him was completely normal especially in a child's adolescent years, the next next moment he heard a cry of pain and saw his friend fly through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. That night, in that moment, Clank discovered what fear was.

How could a creature claiming to be a father beat the child he called son so mercilessly? It was unthinkable and Clank remembered actually looking away because he was unable to bare hearing or seeing the pain that was being afflicted onto his friend. But despite the atrocities that the Cragmite committed against his own 'son' Clank felt that he had committed a crime far worse. Clank, who considered himself Ratchet's friend, had been too cowardly to help the boy and had just hid in the shadows near the window. Yes, Clank was a coward and he couldn't understand why? Why when he saw what that Cragmite Tachyon was doing to Ratchet was he filled with worry over his own safety? Why when Clank valued his relationship with Ratchet so much had he hesitated when his friend had needed him the most? Clank had been a coward and had frozen in fear, unable to move as he heard Ratchet begging his father to stop.

The first day after the beating Ratchet didn't show up at the garage. When he did eventually come back he bore scars and bruises which he tried to laugh off as some sort of school accident. But Clank knew the truth though he didn't know why Ractshet was covering up for his dad. In fact, Clank expected Ratchet to hate his father but the teen only seemed to try harder to praise the evil creature.

Yes... evil. After what Clank saw he knew the Cragmite was pure evil.

Since that night Clank had gotten a lot of time to consider why he froze and what he should have done. The robot hated himself for failing his friend, but now he knew that next time… there wouldn't be a next time. Next time Ratchet needed help Clank wouldn't hesitate. Instead of focusing on his safety he would focus on his friendship with Ratchet. The teen had been nothing but kind to him and Clank was determined to be worthy of that kindness. Clank was now set on protecting Ratchet from now on and, if possible, would never leave his side.

But his vow was proving hard to keep since Ratchet kept going off alone to places that Clank couldn't follow like school. And now, after pulling another all nighter with Clank in the garage Ratchet hadn't shown up at all today. To say that Clank was worried was an understatement.

The tiny robot had just made up his mind to go out and search the entire Cragmite planet if necessary when the door to the garage opened and Ratchet came trudging in.

"Ractshet," the robot jumped of his stool and ran toward his friend, unable and unwilling to hide the relief in his voice. "I am so glad to see you!"

The teen didn't even give Clank a smile. The robot stared in shock as Ratchet completely ignored him and drearily walked over to their spaceship, opened the hatch, and crawled inside. The boy turned his back on his friend and proceeded to curl himself into a tight ball and pull a tarp over him and the spaceship.

The room became silent as Ratchet settled in his seat leaving Clank to just stand in the center of the room with his mouth open as if the hinges had broken.

"Ratchet?" Clank finally found his voice and called out to his friend.

There was no reply.

"Ratchet?" Clank tried again. "What is wrong?" (Because there was obviously something wrong).

"Just leave me be," Clank heard the muffled sound of his friend under the tarp. "I need some time to think… alone"  
Clank took a step toward the garage door to leave, but then stopped himself. A good friend would listen to their friends requests, but a true friend would give their friend support when they needed it. And Ratchet definitely needed support.

"Ratchet, whatever is wrong please tell me so I can help you." Clank said as he pulled the tarp off of Ratchet's head causing the boys fur to poof momentarily from the static.

The teen looked over at the robot with the most dull green eyed gaze Clank had ever seen.

"There is nothing you can really do." A subdued sound seeped out of Ratchet's mouth and he then turned his back to Clank again and curled himself into a tighter ball.

"Well," Clank spoke, unwilling to give up. "How would you or I know that if you don't at least tell me what is bothering you?"

Ratchet considered his friends words a moment then he shrugged and took a deep and long suffering sigh. "There's this test tomorrow. Its really important and Cragmite youths use it to determine what their carrier will be. All the contestants fight each other in this huge arena and those who get the most points become an A class warrior in the army. All of my classmates will be taking the test except for me-"

Clank gave a sigh of relief which got a strange look from Ratchet causing the robot to realize that for Ratchet not fighting hundreds of Cragmites in a confined space was… a bad thing?

"Anyway," Ratchet continued. "I went to talk to my dad but he said if I went into that arena I would die. He won't let me compete and that means I won't ever get a carrier which means…"

"You'll be stuck here forever." Clank finished, realizing just what Ratchet was so upset about. "I understand how you feel."

Ratchet gave his friend a thoughtful look before slumping further into his seat. "I guess I'm just like you now, uh."

Clank looked sympathetically at his friend and climbed into the pilot seat beside Ratchet. "You know. But not having a purpose isn't so bad. It's frustrating, but at least I had a friend to help me when I felt helpless. Besides, just because they won't let you have a purpose doesn't mean that you can't make one for yourself."

Clank wanted to continue and tell Ratchet about how he had made Ratchet's safety a goal in his life, how he was determined to focus his existence on being a true friend to the only friend he had. But the robot was afraid that such a conversation might reveal that he had been there the night Ratchet had the fight with his dad and that would disclose just how horrible a friend the robot had been. Clank was convinced Ratchet would never forgive him for not stepping in to help him and then Clank would lose his best friend- and that was scarier than waking up on a strange planet with no memory.

Ratchet turned to Clank and gave him a grateful smile before his eyes became unfocused as he fell deep into thought. Clank could literally see the thought process of his brain as he mulled over what his friend had just said to him. Then a 'Lightbulb!' expression lit up his face and his eyes hardened in determination.

"You're right. Who cares what they say! I'm going to that arena anyway and proving them wrong."

Clank almost yelped at Ratchet's proclamation. What?! That was the very place that Clank didn't want his friend going and now he had apparently just encouraged Ratchet to go get himself killed! The mini robot had a horrible feeling that when Ratchet's dad said that he would be killed the Cragmite had not been referring to the other contestants killing him. It hadn't been a warning, it was a threat.

"No, Ratchet, it won't work!" Clank found himself saying as he jumped to his feat.

"What?" Ratchet looked at his friend in confusion. Obviously he hadn't expected Clank to be so against the idea.

"What I mean to say is by attending the 'exam' that they all have told you not to attend you would only anger them. Their judgement will become clouded and they will be prejudiced against you. No, it would be much better not to anger them."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Ratchet threw his arms out wide in a broad gesture. "Those exams are the only way for a Cragmite to become a soldier and without it I can never join the army!"

Clank remained silent for a few moments as he carefully considered what he should say next. If he handled this poorly he would be losing his friend in more ways than one.

"You aren't a Cragmite," he began, his words causing Ratchet to flinch. "You said that the only way for Cragmites to become a soldier is to participate in the big test. But you aren't a Cragmite which means you don't need to enter the exam to join the army."

Ratchet's ears perked up and he sat forward, hungering to hear if the robot had hope for him. "How else can I get in the force? From what my dad has been saying Cragmites will probably never let me join their war."

"Then go where there are no Cragmites."

"You mean the rebels?! Are you crazy?" Ratchet said almost indignantly.

Clank quickly shook his head, "From what I know of the Cragmite empire it consists of many different galaxies and many different species. Now the Cragmites are just one race so they cannot be everywhere at once and yet they strive to conquer the galaxy, am I correct thus far?"

"Ya."

"The Cragmites," Clank continued, "have a militaristic culture and are experts at the craft of battle and strategy which means they would know that spreading themselves too thin would only destroy their defences and battle plans. So I theorize that the Cragmites would use the resources available to them including the many species now under their rule and would draft them into battle."

Ratchet nodded, "I think I heard about that at my dad's work once. He and the board were talking about the necessary soldiers they would need to draft from other planets this year."

Clank smiled as his plan began to taking form. "So since I am right in my theories, than I deduce all you need to do is undertake a careful search of the Cragmite Empire for an allied planet that does not garner much attention from Emperor Tachyon or other Cragmites yet is required to send troops regularly so you-"

"-Can waltz in, say hi, and become a full fledged soldier in no time!"

"That's what I going to say." Clank spoke sounding a bit indignant at being interrupted in the middle of his oration.

"Ya," Ratchet laughed at the small robot. "But you were taking forever to get to the point. I just helped you along a little."

After that Ratchet jumped out of the cockpit and started tearing through a bin of maps before pulling out an especially large one with tiny planets and star systems etched across the blue paper. Clank smiled as he watched his friend excitedly pouring over the map while muttering to himself in fast jibberish about the best place to go.

"But," Ratchet finally spoke aloud as a discouraging thought passed through his mind. "Dad probably won't let me go."

Clank wasn't sure what to say mainly because the words that did come to mind about Ratchet's father were, how shall we say, not very kind.

Ratchet came up with the answer to his own problem, however, and he gave Clank a sly look. "Of course he wouldn't have to know, right?"

Clank nodded eagerly. Already he was liking this new turn of events. Anything that might get Ratchet away from was father was welcome.

"Perfect! I'll pack tonight and then leave in our spaceship. I probably should bring some tools with me in case I need to fix anything. Oh, and I'll have to stop by the house to get some food and clothes. Probably should grab all of my savings too."

Clank froze. No where had Ratchet mentioned if Clank was going with him and suddenly the robot realized he might actually be sending his friend away. With Ratchet gone what would Clank do?

"Hey buddy," Ratchet called out. "You mind helping me pack? If we wanna leave tonight than we better boogie."

"Wait… you said we?" The mini robot said with a hopeful tint in his voice.

"Ya, of course I said we." Ratchet laughed, but when he saw the hesitant look on Clanks face the boy's tail flicked nervously. "You… you do want to come with me, right?"

Clank's face seemed to actually light up and the light on his antenna bathed the room for a moment in a bright red glow. "I would be honored to join you on your quest." The robot quickly accepted Ratchets offer. "If you want to give your life for your country why shouldn't I. After all, I have been looking for a purpose and fighting to… what exactly are the Cragmites fighting for? I seem to remember it having something to do with stopping rebels?"

"Oh it's much more than that." Ratchet said enthusiastically. "Dad is working to eliminate war by placing all kind under one country so there will no longer be disputes over territory or resources as well as unifying the species of the universe."

The small robot considered this a moment than gave his friend a smile and nod. "A truly worthy aspiration and I would be honored to fight for such a goal… if that is what your father truly intends to accomplish."

"It's what all Cragmites are fighting for." Ratchet assured Clank as he dived deep into a bin of wrenches. "So now that we have that settled… should I bring my omniwrench 8000 or socket wrench 3000?"

* * *

5339.3.116.

As nurses and doctors rushed about the hospital no one took notice of the general Lombax Alister Azimuth pushed his way past the buildings main glass entrance and marched to the hospital's waiting room. As he stepped into the overcrowded room his eyes searched over the heads of other Lombaxes till he spotted a certain familiar figure nervously wearing away a corner of the room with his pacing: Kaden the Keeper of the Lombax Secret and Alisters closest friend. As the general pushed forward he noticed his friend kept flicking his eyes to one of the hall as his ears pricked at a sound only he seemed to hear.

"Kaden!" Alister's husky voice called out to the young Lombax. The Lombax immediately perked up to here the sound of his friend and whipped his head around to face Alister and give him a wide grin.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Alister said once he made his way to his friends side. "I was actually kind of surprised you called me since… you know."

Both Lombaxes looked away from each other a moment, neither one wanting to mention the argument that had caused a drift to form between them starting from four weeks ago.

"Well," Kaden rubbed the back of his neck nervously before looking Alister square in the eyes. "No matter how I feel about your decisions right now this is a big moment in my life and I couldn't imagine going through it without my best friend by my side."

"That's right," Alister smiled, remembering why he had been called here in the first place. "How is she? I'm not late am I?"

"I don't know!" Kaden threw his hands in the air in frustration. "They threw me out an hour ago and won't let me get close to her. They won't even tell me anything. I feel as if I'm being treated like some kind of criminal! I'm her husband and this is our child we're talking about! Shouldn't I be allowed to be there when the babies born?"

"Wait," Alister gave his old friend a serious look as he took a step back to examine the haggard Lombax. "You said they threw you out? Why?"

"I don't know!" Kaden collapsed into a chair and ran a hand through his fur atop his head. "They just told me I was getting in the way and threw me out."

"Kaden… what did you do?"

"Nothing," Kaden tried to give his friend innocent puppy eyes.

But Alister had long ago become immune to those glossy green will killers. "Kaden, I know you too well. What did you do?"

Giving up Kaden slouched in his chair and sighed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I just wanted to improve the equipment. And some of those nurses in there did not look like they knew what their doing so I just asked if we could get someone with more experience. I wasn't making that big of a scene. But the doctor said I was stressing Nasira out and they sent me away. Now I have no idea what's going on! What if one of the machines malfunctions and because I'm not there we lose our son. Or what if the nurses make a mistake, especially that Kerchu who is definitely a newbie."

"Kaden," Alister tried to calm his friend down before he went and did something stupid and the hospital had to place a restraining order on him. "Stop worrying, okay. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it's not?! What if something goes wrong and I lose my child because the doctor makes a mistake. They have my child's life in their hands! Do they even realize how important this is? I don't think they do because when I was in there they acting like this happens all the time."

"That's because for them it does. They are always dealing with child birth so this is completely normal for them."

"It isn't normal for me!" Kaden lept up and began pacing back and forth again. "This is our first child, Alister. What if I fail? What if I'm not ready? What if I mess everything up? What if I drop him and he's paralyzed for life. Or what if the name we've picked out is stupid and the kid ends up being bullied for it. And then he will hate me and probably run away and get hit by a hovercraft and die and it will be all my fault!"

The white Lombax stared at his ragged friend in complete shock for a long moment. Suddenly Alister became keenly aware of the dark circles under Kaden's eyes, the unkempt and uncombed fur, and the blood shot eyes. When was the last time his friend had slept?

Alister held Kaden firm and forced his friend to stand still and listen. "Is this what this is about… this melt down you're having is about failing? Listen to me Kaden-" the smaller Lombax drooped his head and half attempted to get out of Alisters strong grasp-"Listen! You are going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, okay. I've known you since we were both immature and firie kids who had no idea what we were doing in the world. I've known you through everything and I can tell you honestly, you are probably the most qualified Lombax I know to be a dad. So this worrying you're doing is ridiculous. This should be the happiest day of your life! So get a hold of yourself. Your wife needs a strong husband right now, not an emotional wreck."

Kaden gave a heavy sigh and then nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right. Sorry, I just haven't slept in a while."

Alister smiled as he slapped his friend on the back which caused Kaden to wince. "It's alright. How about we take this time now to sit down and relax because I know you need it."

Kaden nodded and began to sit when his body tensed and his ears pricked as he cast a fearful glance down one of the hallways. Alister himself didn't hear anything but he knew that his friend had always possessed keener hearing than most Lombaxes (and Lombaxes have pretty great hearing compared to other species).

Not a moment later a nurse came walking out of that hallway and called out Kadens name. Suddenly Alister found he was standing next to empty space as Kaden seemingly teleported over to the Lombax nurse.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm Kaden. What's happened? How's my wife? Is it time? Is she hurt? Did something go wrong?"

"Sir," the nurse said barely glancing up at the frantic Lombax. "If you would please calm yourself and follow me. Your wife and child are waiting."

Alister felt his fur rise at the women's words and he saw Kaden nearly melt to the floor right then. Alister would have rushed to grab his friend but suddenly Kaden seemed to recover. All his anxiety left him and he stood tall and calm, his eyes as tranquil as two silent ponds undisturbed in its natural beauty.

He followed the nurse and Alister followed him down the white hallway till the nurse stopped at a door and opened it.

Alister hung back a moment to allow Kaden to rush inside. He heard Nasira's voice greet him and could almost imagine as Kaden rushed toward her and hugged his wife. After a few moments Alister dared to look into the room and what he saw filled him with joy.

Sunlight spilled into the white room from a med window, golden rays bathed Kaden and Nasira in a warm light and caused their golden fur to shine as they lay in each other's embrace. Kaden had snuggled up close to his wife as best he could on the small medical bed, one arm was around her gently stroking her shoulder while the other was wrapped protectively over the small pup in his wife's arms. Nasira leaned her weary head against her husband chest as she cradled the bundle of blankets in her arm and smiled warmly while Kaden whispered loving secrets in her ear. Both husband and wife were unable to look away from the miracle that slept soundly in their arms. Alister could only see a little wet nose and large downy covered ears peeking out from the blue blanket that the doctor's had given Nasira to rap her son in. Then a small hand reached skyward and was bathed in honey dew light as its fingers uncurled in an attempt to touch the two smiling faces looking down at him.

Alister wanted so badly to step into that room and become part of the picture, but fear gripped his heart. The general never felt more like a stranger than he did right then as he gazed at the pure love and intimacy that radiated from the new family. Who was he to thrust his presence into this moment?

Just as Alister took a swift step backward to try and disappear into the busy world outside Nasira caught the movement and her green eyes flicked upward to freeze the general in his tracks as their eyes met. The female Lombax's eyes widened when she saw Alister and her eyes flicked for a moment to her husband wondering why Kaden had chosen to end the months of silence between them and invite the general to this special moment. For a moment as Nasira focused her eyes back on Alister he felt almost as if she were pleased to see that the two friends were talking again.

"Alister!" Nasira called out before he could read any deeper into her surprised expression. "Please come in. You better not sneak off before meeting our new son."

Alister nodded respectfully and did as he was told though he kept himself at the foot of the bed.

Kaden seemed to have remembered his friend and peeled his eyes away from his child to give Alister the most dorky and proud grin the general had ever seen. "Alister, come meet the new addition to the family."

Alister stepped cautiously forward as Kaden took the small bundle in his arms and held the child up for him to see. The pup was teeny, smaller than Alister had ever expected a child could be. So small was the babe that he could not imagine this being could ever grow to be anything else but tiny. Despite the shock of the size Alister couldn't help but stare in awe at the child whose fur was more golden than any Lombax coat he had ever scene. The child had thin and light burgundy stripes and the puff at the end of his tail was huge as well as his ears compared to the rest of his body making Alister wonder if the child would ever be able to lift his head or move his tail. But the baby proved the white Lombax wrong as it fidgeted in its father's arms and swished its tail little from left to right.

Alister was still staring when he suddenly realized that Kaden had been talking to him, saying something about the child's name. Now however Kaden shifted the child out from its cradled position and attempted to place the pup in Alister's arms. The general immediately backed away and looked up at Kaden in shock. "I can't… I might- what if I. I could hurt him."

"Na, you won't. Trust me, holding him is the most natural thing to do. Besides, you're basically his honorary Uncle so of course you have to hold him."

Before Alister could argue Kaden carefully placed the baby Lombax in Alisters arms. The white Lombax, being a sensible creature, did not try and pull away again knowing such action would probably lead to the child on the ground which Alister was sure would break the fragile baby.

His breath caught as he felt the sudden warmth of the pup in his arms. So small, so fragile, it was amazing that such a teeny creature could suddenly make Alister nervous as he tried to hold the child securely without squeezing it to death. But the general's nervousness quickly left as he felt the child's breathing against his chest and a small yet steady heartbeat vibrate through his being. A smile crept onto his face as Alister looked down at the miracle. Though he had at first thought the child looked weak and small the baby now appeared to be the most precious, most cute creature that the general had ever laid eyes on. His smile, however, turned to panic when the child suddenly began to squirm and cry out, its little hands reaching around frantically for its mother as its tail twitched.

Alister quickly delivered the child back into its mother's care and Nasira began gently shushing the child as she rocked the babe in her arms. Kaden laughed as he patted Alister on the back and smirked at his friend. "He likes you."

Alister gave a humph, somewhat dejected, "Likes me? It looked to me like he hates me."

"Na, he's just teasing you." Kaden said as he sat back down on the bed to wrap his arms around his family once again.

"If that's true guess we know who he takes after." Nasira teased both male Lombaxes as she stroked the child's fur to calm it down.

A smile was just lighting Alisters face again when he heard a beeping and all the Lombaxes' ears pricked up at the annoying sound.

"Excuse me a moment." Alister took a step away from Nasira and Kaden, pointing to a com that was attached to his uniform. "It's from work so I have to take this."

"Of course," Nasira, always sensible, smiled while her husband drooped a little like a dejected.

"General Alister Azimuth, here. Who calls?" The general answered the com, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice at being interrupted.

"Azimuth, sir!" A panicked voice cracked over the radio. "We have a situation, sir, that needs your leadership right away, sir."

Alister frowned as he heard the sound of arguing in the background. It sounded like someone was really upset. "What is it?"

"It's Tachyon, sir," the slightly squeaky and nervous voice over the com. "And he is angry. I don't have the authority or ranking to stop him, sir, and we need you down here right now. He-says-sir-that-you-gavehimauthorizationtousitsirbutsirthedatabanksdon' 'msorrybutuntilit'sinourdatabanksthereisnothingIorthemagistratescandosir-"

"Hold on!" Alister tried to stop the young Lombax's panicked rambling. "I can't understand a thing you're saying. What is this about Tachyon?"

There was an audible gulp from the Lombax on the com and Alister heard a deeper voice speaking to youngster on the other end. After a moment the com seemed to change hands and a different voice addressed the general. "General Azimuth, as Elder Councilman for the Center of Advanced Lombax Research and Magistrate Lombax Praetorian Guard you are needed at the CALR asap on the account of Security and Miscommunication protocol."

Sighing internally Alister nodded, "I'm on my way."

Before Alister could do anything, however, the caller on the com spoke again. "Also, our units have been trying to contact the Keeper of the Dimensionator but have been unable to get through-" Alister gave Kaden a pointed look who shrugged and whispered, "I left it at home."

"- Do you know of the Keeper's whereabouts?"

Alister met eye contact with Kaden and Nasira before flicking down to the new baby boy in their arms. "No," he answered without further hesitation. "I do not, but will attempt to contact him."

"Affirmative," the stern voice spoke through the radio. "Over and out."

The moment the call went silent Alister felt the tension in the room break as if everyone had been holding their breaths. Kaden stood up and Nasira kept her discerning eyes trained on the white Lombax.

"What's going on and why did you cover for me?" Kaden asked.

Alister wasn't quite sure why he had lied but he didn't feel that it was right the Center for Advanced Lombax Research try and tear Kaden away from this important moment in his life. After all, this was Kaden's break so unless there was a serious emergency they had no right to call Kaden in.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Alister spoke, "but I am confident I can handle it without getting the Keeper involved. If this turns out to be serious than I will call you." Alister pointed to his chest pocket where Kaden knew a golden pocket watch, that also worked as a communicator, was tucked away safely. Kaden's hand subconsciously ghosted over his own pocket where an exact replica lay hidden. It had been a present from Kaden to them both (yes, Kaden often gave himself his own presents) years ago so that the two could always remain in contact. The two clocks only connected to each other so whenever Alister heard the ancient looking pocket watch chime he knew it was important.

As Alister walked out he nodded once to Kaden and Nasira in farewell as he went to go dash off toward the hospitals exit. Kaden waved goodbye and managed to smile even though Alister could see the childlike look of disappointment on the electricians face. Nasira also gave Alister a nod, her green eyes saying thanks for allowing her husband to stay longer with her.

As Alister dashed out the exit and lept into his spacecraft he allowed his mind to flick momentarily to the setting he had just left and smiled as he realized everything that had taken place. Kaden had called Alister the child's uncle and though kids made the general nervous he couldn't help but feel honored. His arms still tingled slightly from when he had held the pup and Alister felt a strange protectiveness settle down on him as if suddenly it were his responsibility to care for and safeguard the new little pup.

Alister smiled. Though he didn't know much about family, never having met his mother and his father always a serious and busy captain in the army, and he was unsure if he would turn out to be a good uncle he knew he would at least try.

* * *

5354.4.017

The night was dark and the moon was covered by a thick layering of smog that had settled over the desert from the Cragmite city beyond.

A ship, small and plain looking, zipped through the night at a speed that seemed uncharacteristic for such a simple looking craft. The craft moved almost effortlessly as it battled desert winds and flew dangerously close to the ground almost as if it were a hovercraft instead of a spaceship. Obviously the pilot had to be a skilled and seasoned flyer, reading and predicting the terrain and wind patterns like a pro.

But the pilot was not a pro nor a seasoned flyer. In fact, this was Ractshet's second time piloting a spacecraft. But Ractshet wasn't proud of his amazing skill mainly because he didn't realize he had it. Because of Ratchet and Clank rather brief history of flying (Ratchet only ever 'flew' while falling on his hoverboard and Clank didn't even remember his time inside his space pod) it only seemed natural to Clank that Racthet found it so easy to pilot a craft and Ractshet found it completely reasonable that piloting a ship was so simple seeming.

As they traveled across the dunes Clank allowed himself to stare with interest at the world outside. Ractshet understood since Clank really hadn't seen much of anything beside his secret garage and a few dunes they crashed into five days ago.

Wait! If that had only occurred last Saturday than that meant… Ractshets eyes widened as he realized that it had only been 12 days since he had met Clank.

Twelve days!

Somehow that seemed impossible, Ractshet felt like he had known Clank almost all his life. In fact, the Lombax could hardly remember life before Clank was his friend… scratch that- he did remember; it was lonely.

"Ratchet?" Clanks metallic voice called for the Lombax's attention.

"Ya, buddy?"

"Where are we going?"

"To a different planet?" Ratchet laughed as he looked at his friend curiously. "What's wrong, you forgot already?"

"No, I have just noted that at our current altitude, speed, and direction we will have a better chance of reversing the planet's rotation than of entering space."

Ractshet rolled his eyes at his friends saucy wit; that is, if Clank was actually trying to make a joke. Ractshet still wasn't sure if the robot had grasped the concept of humor yet.

"Are you sure you don't want to be heading up instead of down?" Clank added as Ratchet actually started bringing the ship closer to the ground.

"Har, har." Ratchet allowed a slight smile to reveal one of his white canines. "Look, I promise we'll 'go up' right after I make a quick stop at my house."

For some reason Clanks green optics seemed to go pail while his red entena bulb flashed out of beat for a moment. "Why must we go there?"

"I have to get some food, bolts, and clothing." Ractshet continued to explain himself when he saw Clank open his mouth to argue, "You may not know this being a robot with memories dating back to twelve days ago, but sapients like me need to eat- thus the food-, and sleep- thus the bolts. Sadly those things don't just grow off of trees, although I guess some food technically do. But that's not the point. The point is I have some bolts saved up as well as food at the house."

Seeming satisfied, or at least unable to come up with a good retort, Clank settled back into his seat. Although, Ractshet did notice the robot was not as relaxed as he was before. Not that Ractshet could tease Clank about it since he himself felt his body tense the closer they got to home. Merciful Reepor, he sure hoped his dad wasn't home!

Ractshet slowed the vessel down as they approached a small building planted right in the middle of nowhere. As they drew near Ractshet suddenly reared the ship off into a different direction and set it down behind some dunes a good mile away. If his dad was home Ractshet didn't want to alert his father to his plans.

"Okay," Ractshet turned to his mini friend as he opened the ship's "I'm just going to quickly pop in and I'll be right back. Got it?"

As Ractshet lept out of the ship he was surprised to hear another smaller figure make impact with the sand behind him. Turning around he found Clank struggling to walk toward him while knee deep in the sand.

"Clank, what are you doing?" Ractshet cocked his head to the side and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the little robot who righ then fell face first into the sand after failing to lift his feet clear of the sand.

"Coming with you of course." The robot managed to lift himself up and tried once more to step forward.

"Clank," Ractshet tried to make his voice sound serious, something he didn't do that often because it usually didn't work. "Just get back in the ship. This will only take a sec."

"Yes but I can help-," Clank face planted again into the sand, "carry items and keep a look out."

Finally Clank stopped struggling and stood there half buried in sand looking up at Ractshet with the most determined eye squint Ractshet had ever seen. It probably was supposed to be a somewhat impressive and serious facial expression, but right than it just looked hilarious on a half buried robot that looked more like a toaster than anything else. Ractshet covered his mouth to try and keep a snort from turning into a fit of laughter.

The little robot placed his hands on his hips, not that he actually had any, and said in a voice that told the Lombax there was no way he could stop Clank from coming, "I am going with you."

"Alright you win." Ractshet shrugged as he pulled his little friend out of the sand and began to shake him to try and loosen any particles of salt and dirt that still clung to him. They both knew, however, that Clank was going to have to clean out his hinges later.

"You know," Ractshet said as he grabbed some cords from the cockpit compartment and began strapping Clank to his back, "We really should make something more permanent for me to carry you since we keep finding ourselves in these situations. It would sure beat pulling out the cables and tying you up everytime."

"It is an interesting idea, Ratchet, and perhaps later we could discuss it. But right now I would feel more comfortable if we focused on the mission at hand."

"So serious," Ractshet smirked as he set out across the dunes.

As he drew closer to his home Ractshet knew he should be feeling apprehensive, but for some reason he was calm. Yes he was still worried that his father might catch him and bury him alive when (and if) he saw Clank, but the weight of Clank on his back and the feel of the robots reverberating gears clicking in a rhythmic fashion seemed to comfort Ractshet. It was nice knowing he had a friend to watch his back.

Tentatively Ractshet stepped up to his front door (actually it was the only door which Ractshet felt was a huge fire hazard) and listened a moment for any sound. When his keen ears caught nothing the Lombax opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, there was no sound. Cautiously Ractshet tip toed into the kitchen and poked his head through the archway to the dining room. No creepy yellow eyes staring back at him this time: good. Ractshet sighed with relief.

"Well, no one seems to be home so we're good to go," Ractshet said as he turned on the kitchen's lights. "Welcome to my house, Clank." Racthset threw his hands out in a wide gesture toward the room before them. "This here is the kitchen where all the goods are kept. Through there is the-"

"Ratchet?" The teen heard his friend's voice call out behind him.

"Ya?" Ractshet turned around to face his friend, forgetting that Clank was strapped to his back.

Clank gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Could you untie me now?"

"Oh ya- sure, of course," Ractshet managed to fumble out the words before giving Clank a sheepish grin as he placed the robot back on solid ground. "Sorry about that."

"It is fine." Clank nodded as he dusted himself off. "So this is where you will be able to gather the food?"

"Yup."

"Then I will watch the door and inform you if I see anyone coming."

Racthset rolled his eyes as he walked over to the fridge, "Don't you want a grand tour of the house?"

Clank blinked once before sighing as if Ractshet would be the death of him. "Perhaps if the circumstances were different than I would be happy to. But I must remind you that we are currently attempting to run away which will work best, if I am not mistaken, not getting caught by your father or anyone else who may attempt to stop us."

"We are not running away!" Ractshet crossed his arms in front of his chest in an obstinate manner. "We're just… temporarily leaving… for a really long time… without telling anyone where we're planning on going." Ractshet actually felt the look that Clank gave him which caused the Lombax to shrug his shoulder and give a light laugh. If Clank had eyebrows Ractshet was sure he would be raising one of them at him.

Grabbing his lunch box, there were no coolers or large crates in the house since Ractshet's dad didn't think his son would ever have need of such things, the Lombax stuffed as much food in it as he could. The next task of finding a bag for holding bolts, however, was much harder and took twenty minutes. After scouring the kitchen, dining room, closet, his bedroom, the spare bedroom- well actually, Racthset wasn't sure why he had the extra room since no one ever using it- and even the bathroom twice the teen managed to find nothing. So the Lombax decided to settle on holding the bolts in something other than a bag, like pockets.

Skipping to step three Ractshet went to his room to get clothing. Ractshet didn't believe in owning a lot of outfits and would often wear the same thing for a week before changing. There was no one who seemed to mind and as long as the outfit didn't get a rip or tear in it than he was good. But Ractshet knew that for this journey he would need more than one outfit, so that was why he was going to have two.

He had already decided to take the outfit he had on now, a simple white t-shirt with his favorite overalls he wore when working in the garage and his leather boots (the only shoes he had which he was completely fine with). For the other outfit Ractshet chose everything merely for its pocket size value. First was a thin brown belt with a few thin metal compartments and a metal buckle with a illuminated blue arrow shape on it. For pants he chose the only pair that actually had pockets, his dad was as big a believer in pockets as he was of bags. They were made of a darkish blue and durable material with leather knee caps and pockets hidden along the lining. Sadly Ractshet couldn't find pockets in any of his four shirts so he settled on an orange short sleeved tunic with blue fabric along the sides. Lastly, and as an afterthought, Ractshet grabbed rather large leather gloves remembering they had compartments inside the cuffs and a leather brown cap (Ratchet was beginning to question why he owned so much leather when he lived in the desert)..

After stuffing ever pocket and compartment with almost all of the bolts he had ever saved up Ractshet felt sure he was ready and returned to Clank who had dutifully stayed staring out the window the whole thirty minutes Ractshet had been running about.

"Did you see anybody?" Ractshet asked as he prepared to strap Clank on his back again. Right as the words left the Lombax's lips the mini robot ducked out of the window and gave Ractshet an alarmed look.

"Yes, and they just pulled up."

Ractshet bit back a curse as he grabbed Clank and dashed toward the only hiding place he knew of in this teeny house: the roof. Once up the ladder and through the hatch he and Clank flattened themselves against the angled rooftop as they heard the intruder knock on the door just below them.

"Ractshet? Are you home?" Ractshet's heart jumped to hear the old rickety voice of Argocs. The Lombax had completely forgotten about the elder and suddenly realized that he had been planning to leave without saying goodbye. No, he was still planning on leaving without saying goodbye; now he just felt guilty about it.

With baited breath the two friends lay perfectly still atop the roof waiting for the old Cragmite to leave. Then the door opened and they heard the Cragmite enter still calling out for Ractshet.

But why did Argocs even come in? Ractshet hadn't answered his calls and he was pretty sure that the Cragmite hadn't seen him, so the elder should have just gone home.

The lights, of course! When Ractshet had come home he had turned on every single switch in the house probably making it shine brighter in the night than a star about to go into supernova. The teen mentally slapped himself for making such And he had left the lunch box of food in the kitchen!

This was bad.

And then it got worse.

"Ractshet," Argocs called out again, though it sounded like he was aiming his voice upward. "I heard about what happened today. Are you alright?"

Ractshet froze, no one would think to look for him up here… no one but Argocs.

Cursing, Ractshet's mind scrambled to try and think of something fast!

It didn't work. All he could think was, 'I CAN'T THINK!'

Racthset heard Argocs take his first step on the metal ladder. Reacting the boy found himself madly fumbling about for something to grab hold of. He felt his fingers instinctively curl around something metal sticking out from his belt and he smiled as he recognized the shape and feel of his socket wrench. Even as a plan formed in his mind he found himself throwing the tool in a quick and fluid motion into the darkness. For a moment there was nothing as if the wrench had been swallowed whole by the inky night. Then there came a crashing sound of glass and a hovercraft alarm blared into the night shattering the silence. Ractshet heard Argocs' step away from the ladder and rush outside to his now broken windshield. Even as Ractshet felt a pang of guilt for breaking the Cragmites only ride back home he grabbed Clank and slid down the roof to the granite below before sprinting away in the night.

"That was a close one." Ractshet breathed with relief once he felt they were far enough away to be safe.

"Indeed," Clank remarked. "Well done with your socket wrench Ractshet, however I do not think we will be able to retrieve it now."

"Don't worry, it wasn't that important." Ractshet tried to wave (literally) Clanks concern away.

"Really, you spent an entire fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds arguing with yourself whether to take your socket wrench or your omniwrench."

"And aren't you glad decided on bringing both." Ractshet huffed as he struggled to carry the teeny robot over a dune. Clank may have been small but Ractshet found him somewhat awkward to carry in front of him and the robots flashing red antenna bulb kept blinding the Lombax as he tried to see over the robot's head.

"I am sure I could try and walk on my own," Clank spoke up as he noticed Ractshet tripping over his own feet for the third time.

"Ya, you are heavier than last time," Ractshet joked. "Did you eat a toaster oven or something while I was gathering supplies?"

"No," Clank answered honestly. "I do not think that I even could."

Ractshet sighed, "Remind me later to teach you what humor is. Well, here we are."

Ractshet placed Clank down into the sand to rest a moment as he smiled up at the little spaceship tucked neatly between a dune and a red rock formation. Clank eagerly climbed up the craft (something he could barely manage to do as his fingers just barely could reach tips of the wings). Ractshet followed suit lept but froze when he caught sight of Clanks shocked face.

"What?" Ractshet asked even as he realized Clank wasn't looking at him but something behind him. The Lombax gulped.

"Ractshet?" Argocs voice spoke behind him causing the teen to loose balance. For a moment he waved his arms wildly in the air before tipping over and faceplanting into the sand.

"What are you doing?" Argocs asked, looking down at the fallen Lombax.

"Argocs! How- uh- What're you doing here?" Ractshet scrambled to his feet and nervously began to dust sand off his worn work trousers.

"I came to give you your wrench back. I am afraid you dropped it." The old Cragmite smiled kindly as he handed Ractshet a metal socket wrench, the very tool the teen had just used to create a sizable whole in a surtain hovercrafts windshield.

"Wow thanks, I didn't even realize… I mean, eh, how did you…?"

Argocs gave Ractshet a knowing smile as he gazed at the small teen with keen black eyes, "Don't worry I can easily repair a simple windshield. Nice aim, though. I am impressed with your throw if not with your choice of target."

"Sorry about that, it was an... accident."

"No it wasn't." Argocs replied bluntly.

Ractshet froze wondering what he could possibly do to get out of this conversation.

"Why were you trying to distract me so you could escape out of the house?" Argocs asked taking away any chips that Ractshet might have tried to use to misdirect the elder in one fell sentence.

Ractshet stared at the elder in complete shock. The Cragmite knew he had been hiding from him and broke his hovercar. What else did Argocs know and why on earth was he so calm about Ractshet's act of vandalism not to mention the sudden appearance of a homemade spacecraft that was sitting in plain view right behind Ractshet. "What? How… how did you know?"

Argocs gave a chuckle, not harsh like Tachyon or Ractshets school chums; this laugh was similar to Clanks in that it sounded slightly and purely amused with nothing sinister hiding behind it. "Don't worry, I've known about your side hobbies for a while and promise not to tell. That's a fine ship you've created, and the drone of yours is impressive too, though I must admit I don't see his purpose."

"He's not a…" Ractshet managed to trail off before he said something he might regret. Perhaps it was for the best if Argocs thought Clank was a simple machine he made with little intelligence. "Ya, he's just a little thing I cooked up to fetch tools for me and- uhm- toast bread whenever I'm hungry. Sorry, by the way, for breaking your window."

"It is fine my boy. Although, I would like to know why you did it. If you didn't want to talk you could have just said so."

"Well," Ractshet thought hard before blurting the truth out. "I'm leaving."

Argocs seemed stunned for a moment. Then, carefully, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Ractshet glanced down at his feet as if ashamed for a moment but then sucked in a deep breath and gazed straight into Argocs' eyes. The elder Cragmite had always been kind to Ractshet and he felt that he at the very least the Cragmite deserved the truth. "If I stay here I'll never be able to prove my loyalty and courage. That's why I'm leaving. I'm going somewhere I can join the army and become a hero just like Tachyon. Then I'll help end this fighting between us and the rebels once and for all and make you and Tachyon both proud of me."

Once it was out, there was nothing Ractshet could do but wait to see how Argocs would react. He could feel Clanks gaze as the robot looked down at him with some apprehension and worry. Ractshet was worried too. If Argocs, a famous and highly vicious warrior from his day and age, tried to stop Ractshet or told Tachyon then he and Clank were running away than they both were in deep trouble.

Finally Argocs gave a heavy sigh, "I see. Are you set on leaving?"

"Yes."

"And there is nothing I can do or say to keep you here?"

Ractshet gulped but he kept his eye contact, "No."

"Then I suppose you'll be needing this." Argocs stepped forward and produced a lunch box full of food and handing it to Ractshet. The Lombax stared at the box and then up at his old mentor in bewilderment. "Wh- why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean."

"Helping me. I just said I'm leaving and you're just letting me go."

Argocs shook his head. " I am not just letting you go. I am insuring you don't starve before you get to your destination."

"But- why?"

The old Cragmite smiled at Ractshet as he gazed into the bright green eyes of his little ward. Well, not his ward per say, but Tachyon had given some power to the elder to discipline and care for the child ever since he was a pup.

And thus, Argocs knew that he had perhaps grown too close to the Lombax and become weak. But after a lifetime of being strong and with so little time left to him, Argocs wondered if perhaps being 'weak' wasn't such a bad thing. He reached out his claw like hand and rested it reassuringly on the teens shoulder. "Because I always knew you'd leave since the first day I met you and saw the light of an adventurer in your eyes. You are a lot like your father Ractshet, both of you are filled with a great want to not just explore the world around you, but change and fix it. I only ask that you promise to keep yourself safe and always remember where you came from."

For the second time in that hour Ractshet was dumbfounded by Argocs. The elder had always been one of wise words and good counsel, but the Lombax had never known the Cragmite to go so deep and personal. It was a very un-Cragmite thing to do and the Lombax found himself feeling warmer and happier inside because of it.

"I promise." Ractshet beamed up at Argocs. "I'll make you proud."

"I'm sure you will. Now go along and do what you must. I will make sure Tachyon doesn't know where you've gone."

"Thanks Argocs."

"Ractshet?" The Cragmite called out one last time to Ractshet as he lept into the pilot seat of his ship. "Where are you going? I need to know where not to send Tachyon searching. Besides, it would be a small comfort knowing where you are."

"Veldin. It's in the Solana Galaxy," Ractshet called back before the hatch closed. Smiling one more time, Ractshet waved at Argocs before he revved the engine and then sped off toward the starry sky above.

"Well that went better than I expected." Clank spoke after remaining quiet and still during Ractshets conversation with Argocs.

"I know, right?"

"Toast?" Clank now turned to Ractshet with squinted eyes. "You seem very inclined, as of late, to keep comparing me to a toaster. I do not even look like an electrical device used for creating toast."

Ractshet gave his friend a grin as he laughed. "Hey, I was improvising. Besides, you do look like a toaster."  
"Well," Clank crossed his arms with a humf. "If you want to be insulting how about we discuss your name, Misery."

"Misery? What do you mean. That's not my name." Ractshet gave a nervous laugh before stealing a glance at his friend. Clank looked serious.

"Then why did the Cragmite continually refer to you as Ractshet?"

Ractshet winced as he tried to find a way to cover this one up. It wasn't going to be easy and he probably would fail. "Well, that's just a mispronunciation. Poor Argocs is quite old and sometimes his tongue slips up. He can't help it so we all go easy on him."

Clank looked at him critically. Ractshet guessed that the robots expression meant he had failed with his excuse. "Fine. My name is Ractshet."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I wasn't meaning to lie… I just didn't want you calling me misery all the time like everyone else."

The robot considered Ractshets words for a moment. By now the duo had traveled through the atmosphere with the crafts powerful thrusters and the darkness of space was already opening up before them.

"I knew your name wasn't Ratchet."

The Lombax's brows shot up in surprise. "Wait! You knew? Than why pretend?"

"Because I didn't want to call you misery either. I think Ratchet is a more appropriate name for you. It fits that you be named after a mechanic's tool since you do practice in the art form."

"Ya and Ratchet and Clank sounds a lot better than Ractshet and Klahk, right?" The Lombax joked. While he spoke he changed the ships gears to hyper drive in one fluid motion and the ship shot into hyper space.

"I still do not understand why you would even consider calling me that," Clank said as g force pushed him forcefully back in his sea making it hard for him to give Ractshet (who would now always be Ratchet) another one of his looks. "My metal does not cry."

* * *

 **I'm sorry to say this but I am skipping next months post to try and catch up on a lot of stuff.**

 **Life… it just doesn't stop, does it? T-T**

 **I actually wasn't going to post this month either (technically my posts are for the month coming up [so like June] but I always get them up early) till I got a review saying they couldn't wait for next month all because of my story.**

 **rI don't have a heart of stone, though I do try, and couldn't disappoint. So thank you PinkSaphira (like as dragon in the Eragon series? *u*) for your encouragement.**

 **Thank you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I'm back (celebratory fist pump!).**

 **Thanks for giving me the break and because everyones been so patient (and I couldn't wait any longer) here's the next chapter early!**

 **(Sorry for not telling you Glow, but I wanted it to be a surprise. So- "Surprise!")**

* * *

5339.4.119.

Kaden stood on the brink of darkness.

Well, not really. There was a four cubit glass wall protecting him from the hostile atmosphere of space outside. But still, it felt awesome to look out almost unimpeded into the dark and star speckled space that made up most of the world Kaden lived in.

A strong kick in his back forced Kaden out of his gazing and he laughed as an impatient squeal from behind tried to get his attention. "Alright, alright. You can look too."

Turning around he allowed the small bundle on his back to see the breathtaking emptiness of the universe as it spread out endless miles into nothing but dark and light of space and star. The child in the pabus cooed and Kaden smiled warmly as he looked over his shoulder at the baby clapping its hands together in excitement. "That's just what I was thinking buddy."

"Kaden." The voice of Max Apogee called out as the large Markazian entered the room.

The Lombax immediately turned to face the his friend and a few soldiers who had joined him. Ever since two days ago, when one of Tachyons spies almost assassinated the rebel leader, security had cracked down hard and now the poor Markazian couldn't go anywhere without the armored and trigger happy soldiers following him. But Max wasn't the only one affected by the attack. Max had ordered Kaden and his son to remain hidden in a super secret room and no one to mention of the Lombaxes existence till Kaden was able to depart.

The super secret room wasn't actually super in that it had belonged to Max's daughter. It had bright pink walls and paintings of uni-mooses dancing and skipping on rainbow comet tails. The room, however, _was_ secret and therefore safe. When Max had first started to turn his home into a battle ship he had erased his family's rooms from the blueprints and blocked of all entrances to the rooms so no one would stumble upon it and perhaps disrupt the privacy of what once had been home. Some part of Max must have hoped his family could one day return and life could go back to normal. That was a hope Kaden would never have.

But still, that room had been horrible. Ever since he was a child Kaden had hated small spaces and inactivity, so sitting doing nothing for 51 hours and thirty three minutes had been torture. Now, however, Kaden had discovered something he hated more: uni-mooses.

The overly large and goggly eyes, the fluffy fur, the disproportionate bodies, and the sparkling horns had been imprinted into his brain after staring at nothing but them for two days straight. They still haunted his sleep and he knew he could never be free of them.

"Hey Max." Kaden waved in greeting to his friend who was coming toward him. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Of course I would. I wouldn't miss my own friends farewell, now would I?" Max smiled as he came to a stop in front of Kaden, casting the Lombax under his shadow.

"I don't know, I thought you might since you're the one kicking me out." Kaden spoke in a joking tone though he didn't try and hide the glint of slight anger in his eyes.

Max sighed, "Please Kaden, don't bring that up right now. This is the last time we will see each other for a while, so let's depart on a good note. After all, war brings death and you never know when it will be your last day."

"Wow, didn't know you could be so dark Max. Now I'm depressed."

Max gave a hearty laugh and shook his friends hand farewell. "Please say hello to my wife and kids if you see them. In fact," he rummaged around in his coat pocket before producing a letter, "could you give them this. I just want her to know I'm doing alright."

Kaden took the letter before giving Max a questioning look. "Wait... you haven't been in contact with her since she left?"

"Not exactly, I make sure she has funds and we give each other a note whenever we can, but with Tachyon out there I can't and won't risk him tapping into one of our calls and figuring out where my family is. She understands of course, we both agreed on this to keep the children safe."

Kaden nodded in understanding, but his brow furrowed as he wondered if this meant the Markazian was planning on cutting communications with Kaden as well.

If that was true it didn't matter, Kaden wasn't actually planning on staying put in Meridian anyway. There was a war out there and Kaden knew it was his responsibility to fix it. Tachyon was his people's mistake and that meant it was Kaden's job as one of the last Lombaxes in the galaxy to stop the monster his people had created. He wasn't going to flee like the other Lombax's had, he was the Keeper of the Lombax Secret and that tidal meant power as well as responsibility.

"I see, well just remember our deal. Anything big goes down with Tachyon, call me in right away." Kaden placed his hand between them to shake on it.

"Of course," Max smiled, a nervous glint flashed for a second in his eyes as he took the hand in his firm grip. Kaden knew his friend was lying, the Markazian had always been a bad liar. Though he knew Max did it out of a drive to protect him and his son, Kaden still felt hurt at the breaking of this trust.

Brabbing belongings, he really didn't have much, Kaden walked slowly to where his sentient ship, Aphelion, was waiting for him. He turned around to wave one more time at his friend before the bay doors closed when he suddenly realized something; the weight on his back was unusually light.

"Wait stop!" Kaden threw his hand out to stop the hatch from hissing shut as he looked wildly around the room.

"Whats wrong?"

"My son's missing! The little escape artist somehow slipped out!"

For a moment Max looked perplexed at the now empty paboos on Kaden's back before he burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? He escaped out of the prison you made for him?! I didn't even think it was possible you rigged the thing so tight."

"Stop laughing and start helping me," Kaden growled more in panic than anger as he got down on his hands and knees and started desperately looking under every piece of furniture in the room. "Aphelion! Scan the room for him!"

"Scanning," the female voice replied. A moment later there was a ping sound and the ship spoke again. "My scanners only located one Lombax in this room."

Kaden's eyes widened and he started to panic. "How did he get out of this room? Quick scan-"

"Already scanning the base, sir."

The Lombax was about to thank her when another ping sounded from her speakers. Kaden waited for Aphelion to speak, but she didn't.

"Aphelion? Did you finish your scan?"

"Yes sir. I am scanning again."

"Again! Why again?"

Another ping sounded. "I have scanned the entirety of this base twice and I only found one Lombax."

Kaden's heartbeat skipped a beat and Max gave his friend a worried look. "But that can't be! Aphelion, self check your systems. Your scanners must be damaged or something!"

Another ping. "All systems are operational, sir. Shall I scan the exterior of my surroundings again?"

Kaden was about to say yes when a giggle echoed around the room.

"Wait?" Max looked about in confusion. "He's still in the room?!"

"I don't understand," Aphelion stuttered. "My sensors only picked up you, sir."

Kaden strained his ears to hear his son's laugh again. He was rewarded as another fit of giggles and bounced off the walls. This time Kaden was ready and his ear's twitched as he attempted to pinpoint the location of the sound: Aphelion.

The father sighed with relief and frustration when he saw a little head poke out from behind the passenger seat of his ship and laugh at him again before ducking down behind the dashboard.

"Wait, I see him and I know why Aphelion couldn't find him."

"How? Why?" Both Max and Aphelion asked in surprise.

"Because he wasn't on this space base. He was in you, Aphelion." Kaden grinned as he hopped onto Aphelion and foundly looked down at his son who was happily bouncing on his knees in Aphelions cushiony chair, two little hands gripping an armrest as the baby laughed joyously.

"Of course. My apologies, I should have included myself in my scan."

"No worries." Kaden laughed as he scooped his son up in his arms and swung him in the air like a little plane. "It seems the little escape artist can't wait to leave."

"Well I am just hurt," Max feigned sadness. "You were going to leave your Uncle Max without even saying goodbye?"

The child scrunched up his nose and glared at Max as the large Markazian tickled the tip of the child's black leather nose in good fun. The baby was attempting to swat the huge hand away between giggles and growls when his attention was caught by a figure behind Max. Curiously the Markazian turned around and frowned to see one of his bodyguards standing behind him with a distraught look on his face.

"Eh-ehm. Sir, I… uh… I have some important news concerning Meridian."

The room had hushed and Kaden noted that all the other guards had their heads bowed in either what could be seen as shame or morning. Something bad was about to happen, Kaden knew it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We have just received a report, sir," the soldier tapped the com in his ear. "At exactly 11:20, day 117 of the fourth month of year 5339 Meridian was attacked."

"What?!" Max voice rose in panic and surprise. "That would be two days ago. Who did this?"

"Emperor Tachyon, sir. Reports lead us to believe he was hunting a Lombax and randomly decided to attacked the entire planet. He was able to destroy three prominent cities including the capital Meridian City and there is an estimate of five thousand and nine hundred and ninety two deaths before the world's military and other allied forces were able to respond."

"That doesn't make sense." Kaden interjected. "How could the monster kill so many people in such a short time."

"It wasn't short. The military did not respond to the threat till three hours later after the initial attack."

Both Max and Kaden stared in horror at the bodyguard.

"Why?" They both asked.

"I…" the guard looked down for a moment. "I am unsure exactly but the report states that the military was stationed off world at the time and were unable to access their warp drive do to some malfunction."

Kaden clenched his hands into fists and growled. "Tachyon! One of his spies must have sabotaged their warp drive. And I'll bet he had something to do with the ENTIRE ARMY being stationed off world right as he decides to drop in."

"Foul play was stated as being a high suspicion." The guard agreed with Kaden.

"And what of my family and others of this base?" Max asked, concern plain on his face.

"Reports are still coming in, sir, but so far there is a confirmed of ninety six deaths of family members connected to your soldiers… including your own family."

Max's face went completely pale and his body rigid as the Markazian's world shattered like broken glass. "No..."

"Are you sure?" Kaden quickly asked the guard. "Are you sure that it is his family?"

The guard gulped. "Yes, the Tragedy Response Force were able to id them by their city key codes as well as facial recognition."

Max was still standing though it looked as if all life had drained out of him. Kaden had to do something.

"Exactly who is dead? General Apogee has two children and a wife. They can't all be gone?"

The guard shook his head sorrowfully as he turned to his general, "I am sorry, sir."

Max remained still, staring vacantly ahead as tears began to fall from his eyes. Kaden put a hand up to his friend to let Max know he was there, not that he could do much.

Time passed but no one said anything. The guards fidgeted uncomfortably as they watched their mighty leader become like stone. But Kaden remained as still as the Markazian, watching his friend with keene eyes that were accustomed to the tears of grief.

Then, slowly, Max turned his head down toward Kaden and locked eyes with the Lombax. "Now I know what it is like to have my entire world destroyed by that monster… just like you."

Kaden watched in horror as his friend shut down his own feelings, which at that moment needed to be shed or else would slowly consume him, and stiffened his posture.

"We are not the only ones, though." Max hardened his expression till it was unrecognizable yet nobel. "Others have also lost everything today. I must see to my men immediately. Call everyone who is off duty to assemble on the ground floor where I will make a speech. After that we will have a day of mourning and then we shall begin our work in earnest. Tachyon must learn that he cannot do as he wishes anymore. We are not rangers or a band of rebels, we are an army and this is war."

Kaden remained behind as he watched his friend walk out with his head high and eyes dry as he set his mind to distraction. The Lombax felt his empathy go out to the general, but Kaden knew that the journey Max was on was a lonely one in which he could not follow. At least he could be there for his friend and give Max the support he didn't have when his own world had fallen apart.

That thought suddenly hit Kaden with such force and he staggered backward. How could he support Max when his own pain was so fresh in his mind? Not a day went by that Kaden did not think of what he had lost.

The dark memories now swarmed his mind; the moment the Tachyon's force appeared in the sky and Kaden knew they had been betrayed, the moment he watched his friend banished for treason by the Lombax counsel, the moment his city caught flame and cries echoed like ghouls through the night, and worse of all was the last moments with his wife. A conversation he didn't even get the pleasure of having face to face as he sped to their home telling his wife he would be there soon. Promising he would save them.

A foot kicked Kaden, suddenly making him aware of the warm body squirming impatiently in his arms. Looking down Kaden managed to smile through his tears as he saw the bright green eyes of his son. The baby, unaware of his father's distress, babbled in child's talk to be let down so he could explore. Kaden ignored his son, much to the child's annoyance, and hugged the pup tightly to his chest.

"Max is wrong. I didn't lose my entire world."

* * *

5354.4.018

"Just look at it Clank, isn't it beautiful?" Ratchet said as he practically plastered his face against their ships windshield as if doing so would allow him to see more of the planet below him.

"I will look just as soon as you focus back on flying properly." Clank tried to keep his voice from panicking as he fought from his passenger seat to control the steering sticks that Ratchet had let go of to further press himself against the glass. "I know you are excited to enter this planet but I would prefer we land first."

"Fine, fine." The Lombax laughed as he peeled himself off the window and placed both hands back on the steering sticks much to Clanks relief.

Now that Clank was sure they were reasonably safe from an untimely death he stood up to peer out his own window at the world below. Unlike Ratchet, however, he was not pleased.

"This planet is almost exactly like the one we left! I calculate eighty-five percent of the world's terrain is desert with the other fifteen percent made of rivers, oasis's, and small oceans. How did you manage to find an almost exact replica of Percival, your home planet?"

"So it's not exactly a top ten tourist destination." Ratchet admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But look at the reading the ship is picking up. Barely anyone lives here. Imagine all the illegal hoverboard racing we could do, the vast air space we could fly through, and the freedom to be who we want to be without worrying about nosey (or noisy) neighbors. It's perfect!"

Clank had to agree that the desolate planet was perfect for hiding away if not the most desirable place to live.

"I am wondering," Clank spoke up again as the ship began to enter the planet's orbit, "How do you plan to become a citizen before the next recruitment in 16 days?"

Ratchet gave his friend a strange look. "What do you mean? I'm already a citizen of the Cragmite Empire?"

"Yes, but in order to enter the Veldin military sanction of the Cragmite Empire you must prove you are a citizen of Veldin."

Ratchet smacked his head against the dashboard and groaned. "I completely forgot. How are we…"

He cut himself off as he looked over at Clank's completely calm and slighty smug expression. "Wait a sec. You already have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Your dad is dead."

The ship unexpectedly swerved to the side as Ratchet fell into a fit of coughing.

"What?!" he finally managed to gasp out once he had finished choking on his own lungs. "When? How?!"

"Well," Clank spoke calmly which seemed to irk Ratchet greatly. "Living alone out in the desert is very dangerous and there are many unfortunate accidents that could occur. So after his untimely end you, his son, and I, your fathers invention, move to the city and enter the orphanage since we cannot survive alone. The planet is barren enough with countless caves and wilderness so I believe that the city people probably meet strangers who have lived their entire lives on the planet without anyone knowing it."

Ratchet a huge sigh of relief and even a nervous laugh, much to Clanks confusion. "Oh man. I thought for a moment you meant my real dad. Phew, you had me scared there a moment. Anyway, I like your plan."

Clank cocked his head to the side, "You said 'real father'. Am I correct?"

"Ya"

"I am confused. I thought your real father died a long ago?"

"Tachyon is my 'real' dad." Ratchet shot back, suddenly losing his easygoing smile. "At least, he is more of my real father than the biological one."

There was tense silence for a moment, Ratchet stared ahead to the earth below which was getting closer. Clank looked at his friend in confusion trying to understand why Ratchet hated his real father, and why he was so loyal to the Cragmite who seemed to hate him.

Finally, Clank spoke. "Why do you feel so strongly about your biological father? I presumed you never knew him?"

Ratchet sighed and looked at Clank who stared back patiently. The Lombax knew he shouldn't get so defencive against Clank. After all, the teeny robot had been 'born' like fourteen days ago and didn't seem to know much of the disgraceful history of Lombaxes. In fact, Ratchet was willing to bet that Clank didn't even know what a Lombax was and for that Ratchet was thankful. If the robot did know what he was, Ratchet was sure that Clank would have avoided or shun him when they first met, just like everyone else.

"You're right, I didn't know my dad. But I'm glad I never got the chance. That man was a selfish coward and murderer. He was the keeper of some kind of horrible weapon which he used to kill hundreds of Cragmites. Tachyon was able to survive and gather allies to save the rest of his people and stop my dad and his kind. When Tachyon finally was able to confront my father to end the bloodshed by imprisoning him, the coward fled leaving me behind to get killed by his enemies. But Tachyon didn't hold my father's sins against me and he saved me. Tachyon, the enemy of my race, loves me more than my own biological dad."

Clank sank back into his chair in worry as he processed all that Ratchet had said. To the little robot it didn't make sense. The creature he had seen exhibiting such malice toward Ratchet didn't fit with the hero that his friend had just describing.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was focusing on bringing the ship to a landing by maneuvering the craft into a dark cave where it would be protected from the elements and unfriendly eyes. After all, if they were going to claim having lived in the wilderness all their lives it would be counterintuitive to let someone find their space ship.

Once they landed, Ratchet leapt out with gusto, his tail swishing back and forth in excitement as he rushed to the opening to look out across the sun bakes scenery. Clank did not have the same look of pleasure when he saw the sanded dunes and desert outside. In fact, the more he scanned with his lenses the more sand he saw. Great.

"Hey buddy?" Ratchet called to him causing the robot to fix his optics on his friend. "I got something for you."

Clank examined the strange contraption which Ratchet proudly held up. He cocked his head and clipped his lenses twice over his green optics. It appeared to be some kind of leather strapping. Two straps where the arm's would go through were parallel to each other with another strap in the front and back holding the pieces together. The front had some kind of blue light/button shaped like an upside down elongated pentagon while the back had a strange looking medal knobby thing. The back also had two extra leather loops, one located at the left shoulder and the other down near the right hip.

"What is it?"

"Its for you. And I guess me too since I'll be wearing it. You see this part here," Ratchet pointed to the metal knob thing which was located at the back of the contraption. "With this blue button in the front I can magnetize the clamp on the back here."

"Interesting, what is it for?"

"You of course. Now, with this magnetized harness, you can just clamp on and off my back for easier travel." Ratchet beamed as he held the straps closer for Clank to look at.

There was a moment of silence, then, "But magnets only attract other objects with magnetic properties and I don't have a magnet on me? In order for the magnetic field to work on my metal its attraction would have to be very powerful. That… clamp does not appear to have what it takes to attract me."

Now it was Ratchet's turn to look at Clank strangely before giving an uncomfortable cough. "Well, that sentence sounded kind of weird, but we'll fix that later," he mumbled to himself before raised his voice for Clank to hear. "I don't understand what you mean. You have a magnet on your back. Actually it's more like a clamp on your back that can be magnetized. You never noticed?"

Clank strained to look behind him and managing to turn his head almost entirely around, but because of his short and stiff neck the robot was unable to look straight down. He tried reaching back with his hands to feel the so called knob, but it was no use. Everything about him was just too small. Except his head, and Clank didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Well it's there." Ratchet assured him. "I noticed the strange clamp when I was taking some sample of your macroscopic motor plate endings the first day we met. It didn't seem to have a purpose which was weird. Later I found a similar knob randomly lying about with my stuff which fit perfectly with your clamp. So with a bit of work and re-wiring I made this harness. Perfect huh. Almost as if someone else planned this when they made you."

Clank nodded as he felt a chill run through his metal. "Yes, almost."

For a moment Clank and Ratchet just stared at the magnetized clamp on the harness and then back at each other.

Ratchet looked seriously at Clank for a whole two seconds before bursting out laughing. "You should see your face! Ha! I was just joking with you. You accidentally crashed out in the desert. I happened to be outside right at that moment and see your pod fly past my house. Then I happened to have had just the right kind of day to make me want to go exploring and thus found you. Who would (or even could) have orchestrated this whole thing?"

Clank remained skeptical, "That's exactly what I want to know."

"Wait? You're not serious about this, are you?" Ratchet managed to stop laughing long enough look his friend skeptically in the optics.

"Well, we don't actually know what my purpose is. What if I was created to meet you and help you-"

"Stop." Ratchet voice commanded, stunning the robot. The teen cocked an eyebrow at the small robot as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're not a servant. You're not a tool. You're not just another machine. You are my best friend and I'm beginning to think it was a blessing you didn't have a purpose set in your programming. Because of this you probably have more freedom than any bot in the universe. You're free, buddy. Free to be whoever and whatever you want. Enjoy it."

Clank blinked in surprise as he processed what Ratchet was saying to him. Was he really so eager to be a machine with no freedom of will? Did he really want so badly to sell his freedom of choice? Clank filed away Ratchets words in his memory bank. His friend was right, he needed to stop thinking like a mindless kitchen machine and more like a complex artificial intelligence.

"Okay," Ratchet laughed, breaking the awkward silence that Clank had not realized had formed while he was thinking. "That's enough deep thinking for me today. My heads starting to hurt. You ready to go?"

With a nod Ratchet strapped the harness onto himself and he and Clank stood back to back. With dramatic flourish Ratchet raised his hand in the air and then pressed the blue button. Nothing happened.

"Mmmm… let me just…" Ratchet said as he pressed the button repeatedly.

"Perhaps the magnetic field is not strong enough and I should get closer." Clank said stepped closer. When nothing happened he decided to jump. If Ratchet had not been so busy pressing his button repeatedly and had just looked over his shoulder a moment he would probably have laughed to see the small robot try and leap into the air. It probably looked like what would happen if kitchen appliance suddenly became possessed and began hopping for no reason all around the countertop. It was really cute.

Right as Clank was jumping in the air (albeit not very high into the air) Ratchet pressed his button with immense force and the light sparked on. Suddenly an unexpected weight crashed into Ratchet from behind and he went sprawling face first into the sandy terrain.

Coughing and sputtering Ratchet pulled himself up and looked behind to see a bewildered Clank blinking back at him, his back securely fixed to Ratchets new invention.

"I am sorry." Clank cocked his head at his friend. "But the good news is your machine works"

Ratchet gave his friend a large grin as he stood up straight and dusted sand off his trousers. "Of course it does. I made it, remember? You didn't doubt me, did you?"

"Perhaps a change in subject would be best." Clank avoided the trick question.

"Oh, well now I'm hurt." Ratchet joked. "If you doubt my skill so much how about we test out the connection a little?"

Clank could hear the mischief in his friend's voice. "What are you-"

Suddenly the robot found himself being shaken violently back and forth which quickly changed to up and down as Ratchet jumped and rattled him about.

"Is- tHe- clAmP- hOlding?" Ratchet called back to Clank.

"YeS- now-pleA-Se- sTop."

Ratchet halted and smiled back at his friend. "Seems good, maybe we should try and see if it can hold against extreme speeds. I brought my hoverboard."

"If you do any such thing I promise I will leave you right here, right now." Clank quickly crushed whatever plan the furry creature was concocting.

"Fine, but you know how to spoil my fun, don't you?" Ratchet said as he stuck his socket wrench in his bolt filled belt and secured his omniwrench to his back using the two extra leather loops Clank had noticed earlier on the harness.

"As the smart and responsible one in our duo it is my job." Clank said matter-o-factly.

Ratchet began walking out onto the desert. "Ha! And I thought you didn't know how to joke."

"How is what I said a joke?"

"Well it's not, but when I said that you were joking about being the smart one I was implying that you actually aren't the smart one. Then you're supposed to react with something like... aw never mind. Jokes can't be explained. When you try they aren't funny anymore."

The sun was now baking them in its boiling embrace and Ratchet attempted to elude the omnipresent ball of fire by dashing from shadow to shadow made by the rock formations and pillars that jutted out of canyons and crevices of the desert landscape. Clank, safely under the shadow of Ratchets large cat like ears, noted that this world didn't seem to have as much sand as he had first thought and mostly consisted of a rocky terrain. Still, there was more sand than Clank would have liked, but at least this place wasn't as bad as Ratchets home. The air was definitely cleaner here too.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"Ya." The Lombax panted in the heat. "My ships internal map said there was a town just north of here. We should see it any moment."

"Yes, I am sure we would… if we were heading north."

"What?" Ratchet stopped under the shadow of a large sandstone pillar that jutted out of a cliffside.

"You're heading west."

"Well, it's kind of hard to go in a straight line jumping from shadow to shadow." Ratchet shot back in agitation, though he was more irked at the possibly being lost than at Clank.

"Perhaps I should guide you."

"Wha'?"

"I have an internal map in my system and while we were at your house I connected to one of your holodisks and downloaded as much information on every planet that was available, including a map."

Ratchet gave his friend a side glare (unable to actually look at him anymore then from the side due to their position). "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I thought that you knew where you were going."

"Well I did… just not that well. Just tell me where to go before I turn to smoked ham out here."

That next shadow to your right should work and then down into that gully which will lead, according to the map, to the city."

"Perfect."

A few moments later Ratchet did not think Clank's map was so perfect as he and his buddy stared up at a dead end.

"Mmmm… perhaps the map I downloaded is outdated." Clank mused.

Ratchet kicked a mound of rocks right in front of them with a funny wooden plank sticking out the top like a gravestone. "Well that's just our luck. Dad's going to be so proud when he finds out I died heroically of heat stroke."

"Why would any father be proud of your death?" Clank asked in befuddlement.

"It's just a joke." Ratchet sighed as he began making his way back out of the canyon. "Dad wouldn't actually be proud. He would prefer a noble death by lasers or plasma guns."

"If that's so," A voice suddenly shocked Ratchet and Clank as the Lombax turned the corner and found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I put a plasma ray right through your brain?"

* * *

5354.4.018

"Well, this is the most forsaken and dried hunk of rock I've ever seen." Cronk, a tall and old battle bot, said to his companion who stood vigilant by his side.

"Sure is," the other shorter bot, Zephyr, nodded. "All this sand is getting in my gears."

"They better pay us extra for this. Does miss Sasha even know how hard it is to get sand out of you're plating?" Cronk asked as he inspected the pile of rocks behind him which were erected like some sort of monument with a plank of wood stuck between two bolders.

Zephyr sighed and shook his head at his friend. "We don't get payed at all, remember?"

"Oh, ya. Well… then I want an apology or maybe a new coat of paint."

"You sure need it. You probably should get a new body while you're at it. You're practically all rust and dents."

"Excuse me, whippersnapper! I'll have you know I'm in top physical form, unlike you."

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Have you seen yer disgraceful hunch? Why, you could touch yer feet right now without even bending down."

"And of course you couldn't because you're so stiff."

"Stiff!"

"Shhh!"

"What! You dare shush me. I'm your-"

"I said Shhh!"

"That does it, I'm reporting you-"

"Cronk ya darn fool! Be quiet, I thought I heard something."

Both robots silenced themselves as the held up their blasters and listened. For a moment there was nothing, but then they heard a footstep and a young girl came into view. She was a small thing with mature eyes that spoke of the conflict and struggles it had seen. She wore green and had a red bandana holding back her tresses of dark chocolate hair. Her hands were in the air to show the empty palms and she carried no weapon or ammunition.

"Don't shoot." She spoke and the two robots lowered their weaponry.

For a moment there was silence as each person wondered if the other was actually the person they had come to see. But the robots could see the resemblance in the girl of the photo they had been shown before heading out to this meeting, and after their initial hesitation they both saluted her.

"Talwyn Azimuth I presume?" Cronk addressed her.

The girl nodded, "You're Galactic Rebel soldiers?"

"That we are little miss." Zephyr smiled as he proudly patted the insignia on his right shoulder.

Suddenly the cool and hard impression she had been giving them dropped away and she was beaming with an excited delight. "I can't believe I found you guys, and you actually want me for such an important mission."

"So you know what yer supposed to do?" The blue robot Cronk asked.

"Sort of, but not fully."

"Well that's good or we would'a come out here for nothin'. Ain't that right, Cronk?" Zephyr elbowed his friend.

"I have all the information on this chip," Cronk ignored his friend and handed Talwyn a small usb. "But me and Zephyr will explain it all to you anyway. First though, we must know that you are dedicated to this."

"I am." Talwyn nodded, her lips curving up in a grin but her eyes as deadly as could be.

"You sure?" Zephyr asked. "It means you will be alone for most of your mission, with almost no one knowing that you're on our side. And you'll probably have to eliminate your own alleys to keep your cover. Can you do that?"

Talwyn took a deep breath and then squared her shoulders. "I know the risks and I know the price. But Tachyon has to be stopped and if this is the only way then so be it."

"Well I sure wouldn't be able to do it." Zephyr admitted.

"I could." Cronk boasted, quick to try and up his friend.

"What? Some friend you are! After all we've been through you're willin' to shoot me in the back?"

"Are you questioning my honor?" the old robot shook his fist in Zephyr's face. "I'd never shoot you in the back. I'd shoot you in the front like any honest man."

"Or honest fool. Well, you know what. I'm reporting you to the authorities, you traitor!"

"Guys!" Talwyn quickly interrupted. She was seriously wondering if her job was this important if the Galactic Rebels had sent these two clowns. But still, they seemed nice. "We cannot stay here forever without risking discovery. Tell me my mission details and quickly."

"Oh, right." Cronk nodded and Zephyr rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Sorry miss."

Cronk began, "Your objective is to-"

"Shhh." Zephyr tried to silence him.

Cronk turned on Zephyr with his blaster raised. "What are you shushing me again for?!"

"Someones a' commin'."

Everyone tensed and turned toward the only exit in the canyon which was behind Talwyn. Sure enough they began to hear voices echoing off the sandstone walls.

"Leave now!" Talwyn ordered urgently. "I have the chip so I can read it later. You guys get out of here and I'll distract whoever's coming."

"With what? You're unarmed?" Zephyr asked.

Talwyn's eyes flicked over to the heap of rocks behind them. "I have a plan."

"Alright young miss. Good luck." Cronk nodded and radioed in to base for teleport.

"And make sure to destroy the chip once you've memorized it." Zephyr called back before they disappeared in a flash of light.

As the base of their home began to materialize around them Cronk looked to his friend and commented, "She's a fighter that one. I see why Sasha chose her for the secret mission."

"We're never supposed to say that word out loud you darn fool." Zephyr slapped Clonk over the head.

Although, he had to agree with Cronk. That girl was a fighter.

* * *

5354.4.018

"Yikes!" Ratchet jumped back a few feet from the blaster pointing right at his nose and blinked in surprise when he saw who was attacking them. Before him stood a Markazian girl which he could tell by her light pinkish purple hued skin and small (in comparison to his) sharply pointed ears and tail. Ratchet had hadn't seen that many Markazian's at the planet Percival and those he did were all adult males. But the dangerous looking alien brandishing a blaster in his face was knew to him and he wondered if all Markazian females were this unfriendly or short.

Despite her size she looked the opposite of small with her fierce gaze and confident stance. She wore a green tunic and dark tight pants with a belt that could hold as much ammunition as any trigger crazy girl could want. A red bandana was tied over her forehead to keep her thick and long brown bangs out of her large emerald eyes. All the guys in her village probably thought she was hot with her high cheekbones and long dark lashes but all that Ratchet could think at that moment was how scary she looked as she tightened her finger on the trigger and how cool it was to be meeting a teen like him who wasn't Cragmite.

Ya, he thought she was scary and cool at the same time. Confusing, right?

"Put your hands in the air and no sudden moves or I'll fry you faster than a salted bog monster in a frying pan." The girl pushed the blasters nozzle against his nose.

"Woah, hey." Ratchet tried to calm her down. "We're unarmed. See. We didn't do it."

"Do what?" The girl drew back slightly, her left brow rose slightly in confusion though her voice was still threatening.

"Whatever you think we did. We're innocent."

"Innocent huh?" The young girl smirked while keeping her weapon raised. "How about this, I think you're trespassing on my property without permission. Still think you're innocent?"

"Okay," Ratchet said with a sheepish grin, "So maybe not completely innocent, but we didn't know this belonged to anyone. Promise."

"I'm the one who decides who's inno- wait?!" The Markazian girl stopped mid sentence as she realized just what Ratchet had said. Her body tensed. "Who's we?"

Ratchet was quick to answer by tapping the blue button on his chest. The magnetic field released and there was a gasp of surprise from the girl as Clank jumped to the ground and turned to face her, his friendly green optics looking at her with slight curiosity.

"This is my friend Clank. Clank, this is Hostile-female-with-gun."

"Seriously," the girl actually relaxed her gun and laughed. "I thought it was some kind of toaster oven strapped to your back."

"Ahem," Clank cleared his voice box in slight annoyance at what she said and ignored Ratchet's pointed I-told-you-so look. "I am not a toaster oven, thank you very much, and have nothing to do with cooking or preparing wheat products of any kind."

"Wow!" The girl took a step back in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you could talk?"

Ratchet elbowed his friend in good fun. "Ya, it's kind'a hard to tell when you first meet him, but you eventually get used to his silence."

"Excuse me, but I do speak and quite a lot." Clank frowned up at Ratchet and placed his hands on his hips (or sides since he doesn't actually have hips).

"Are you actually admitting to being a motor-mouth?" Ratchet smiled mischievously at his friend.

"I would think that is apparent since I am a robot." Clank retorted in all seriousness.

Ratchet face palmed and shook his head sadly. "No. You're not supposed to take that literally. It's an expression, it's meant as a joke."

"Excuse me?" The girl interrupted their argument causing both robot and Lombax to turn their attention back on her. Ratchet noticed she seemed slightly amused to see the two bickering. "I don't appreciate being ignored, especially since I'm the one with the dangerous weapon here."

"My apologies miss," Clank said politely. "Perhaps we should start introductions over. I am Clank, it is a pleasure to meet you." Clank offered her his hand to shake. Ratchet wasn't surprised that his friend was choosing to be friendly toward the stranger. Clank was definitely the negotiating type and if he could resolve their predicament without fighting he would.

"And you are?" The girl pointed her blaster back at Ratchet.

The Lombax pushed the barrel away from his face and crossed his hands over his chest. "First, tell us your name and then I'll tell mine."

"No." The girl whipped the blaster back into his face and this time when he tried to push it away she pressed lightly on the trigger causing the weapon to give off a glowing light from inside as its core was heated up and prepared to fire.

"My friend," Clank quickly interrupted, "is named Ratchet. Now that we have given you our names would you be so kind as to lower your weapon?"

"Ya, and tell us your name." Ratchet added causing Clank to give the Lombax a stern look. Ratchet knew he was pushing his luck but he was feeling tired of every teen or kid he ever met wanting to blow him up or tear him apart. For once it would be nice to just meet someone and have a nice exchange of names and friendly words. Ratchet supposed that Clank counted since their first meeting was extremely friendly without a threatening word or dangerous weapon in sight. But even then there had been an explosion that nearly singed his fur off.

"Only when I know you're not dangerous." The girl retorted, her green eyes hardening.

"How could you not know?!" Ratchet gestured to him and his friend's appearance. "He's a teeny robot that looks like a toaster" -Clank glared at Ratchet in objection- " and I'm a kid with only a socket and omniwrench to defend myself with. We aren't armed and if you're waiting for some sort of back up to come and ambush you I'd say they left us in the lurch because nobodies shown up yet. Not only that but you're the one with the blaster and the one that ambushed us!"

The girl huffed and holstered her weapon, though Ratchet noticed she kept her hand hovering near it for a quick draw. "Alright fine, I'll admit you look completely helpless-"

"Was that… humor?" Clank interrupted the girl to asked Ratchet his question.

"Sorta. It's more like a harsh comment poking fun at us to try and rile us up, but I think you're getting the idea." Ratchet answered, feeling almost proud of Clank's slight improvement.

"-BUT," the girl shouted at them both to get their attention. She obviously didn't like being interrupted. "You, Ratchet, are annoying so I'm going to keep demanding you tell me what you're doing here till you either fess up or I turn you into charcoal fuzz and fur. "

Even though the gun wasn't out anymore Ratchet was suddenly filled with fear and awe as the girl glared at him with her hands on her hips. A stray strand of hair fell over her face which she whipped back in place with a flick of her head, somehow managing to make even that motion look fierce.

"I'm sorry about all of this confusion," Clank began, taking a step forward. He turned around a moment to give Ratchet a hard stare. "Ratchet, please stay here a moment and don't say another word. I think you've done enough damage."

"Hey, I-" Ratchet started to argue but stopped when he thought he saw Clank give him a wink before turning around to face the Markazian girl again and ushering her a few feet away from the grumpy Lombax.

"You see," the robot stepped in closer as if he wished Ratchet not to hear (but the Lombax had large ears which gave him really, really good hearing). "It's about his father and my creator, Rolf Algeier. Rolf recently died do to an untimely accident for which Ratchet blames himself. Of course it had nothing to do with him, but he is still pretty bothered by it. Because Rolf was a nomad my ward has grown up outside of the company of others except for myself and Mr. Algeier. So naturally the two were extremely close. But now with Rolf gone it isn't good for him to be alone out there anymore and we cannot really take care of ourselves in such a harsh habitat. So, that is why I'm taking us to the city where there is an orphanage that can at least take proper care of him till Ratchet is old enough to look after himself. Also, I believe it will do him good to be around other people of his age."

The girl had seemed to twitch inwardly when Clank mentioned Ratchet and 'Rolfs' relationship as well as his death. Now she stared at Clank hard, her eyes flicked to Ratchet and he could see the doubt in them. They had to sell this story and fast. Thinking quick Ratchet decided to capitalize on her seeming dislike for him. He knew the type well and was sure that anything he said she would disagree with.

And that gave him an idea...

"Hey!" Ratchet called over to Clank so she could hear. "Whatever negotiations you're making I refuse. We're obviously not wanted so let's just go back. I can take care of myself out there."

The girl folded her arms across her chest and scowled, but for a moment he thought he saw empathy behind her long dark lashes.

Her mind made up, she marched over to Ratchet and poked him pointedly in the chest. "No you can't. Clank just got done telling me how helpless you are. You and your intelligent friend are coming back with me."

"What, why?" Ratchet asked as he pulled away from her. Clank, however, was looking hopeful.

"Because Clank told me you're looking for the orphanage and I know where it is."

"How about you just tell us where it is and we can all go our merry separate ways." Ratchet crossed his arms and glowered. He wanted as little as possible to do with this fiery girl since she obviously didn't like him and was no doubt only helping out of charity.

"One, I don't trust that you aren't stupid enough to go back into the desert by yourself. And two, I live at the orphanage so we're going the same way."

Both Clank and Ratchet looked up at her in surprise which caused the confident girl to act slightly uneasy.

"Really?" Ratchet asked. It didn't slip him that that meant she was alone and had lost her family. Suddenly he didn't hate her so much, though he still didn't exactly like her.

"Ya," She rubbed her arm slightly and looked down at her feet. Then she said in a whisper, "I was close with my dad too."

"I'm sorry." Ratchet found himself saying, though the words were delicate and small making it barely a whisper.

They both stared awkwardly at the sand beneath their feet, Ratchet thinking of his two fathers and the girl thinking of her dad, when Clank decided to step in again. "Thank you so much for your generosity and kindness."

"Ya, well. You and your bimbo over here are going to need all the help you can get." The girl casually gestured behind her back at Ratchet with her thumb, the sad and quiet person she had been a moment ago was completely gone.

"Ratchet?" Clank called to the Lombax when he didn't seem to move or even register their presence.

"Ya, what?" Ratchet's head snapped up and his attention refocused on them.

"We're leaving." Clank said.

"Oh, right." Ratchet smiled. He and Clank stood back to back and as Ratchet activated the clip on his back and flipped Clank into the air where the magnetic pull took over. Once secure they turned to the girl who was looking at them with interest.

"You're dad make that gizmo?" She asked curiously.

"No, I did." Ratchet answered as their company began heading out. She gave a humph but Ratchet could tell she was impressed. He smiled.

"By the way," Clank spoke from behind Ratchet, "You never told us you're name."

"It's Winnie." She smiled back at the robot.

"Winnie? Like 'neigh.'" Ratchet made a funny high pitched horse sound and grinned when she tensed and glared back at him.

"Oh, and your names aren't weird?" She retorted. "Jeez," Winnie turned to Clank rolling her eyes. "How do you put up with him?"

"I try my hardest but it isn't easy." Clank replied without missing a beat.

"Nice one Clank," Ratchet smiled at his friend's improvement in humor. "You're really starting to understand the… hey!"

Clank gave a triumphant laugh which caused Winnie to stop in her tracks and stare at the quirky little sound coming from Clank. She looked at Ratchet and he shrugged his shoulders. Clank just had one of those really unique laughs.

* * *

5354.4.017

Down deep under forgotten passages and rooms, in tunnels and halls long since abandoned in the darkness, a constant clicking could be heard slowly growing louder as it echoed through the tunnels. The clicking was soon accompanied by a light and a small shadow before the creature of the shadow appeared around the corner holding his lantern high above him.

Argocs, for that was who it was, scurried nervously down the stairs and through the corridors of what once had belonged to a proud civilization. When he had asked the secretary, Tori he believed her name was since the last one had been fired, where the emperor was she had said in his office but that he was in a very important meeting and not to be disturbed. Argocs, as Tachyon's advisor and right hand man, knew Tachyon's schedule fairly well (better than the emperor) and was certain that Tachyon was not in a meeting… At least, not the sort of meeting one generally thought of in the world of light.

Now Argocs was hurrying down the secret passages belonging to his master wondering how he would explain Ratchets disappearance.

Another source of light began to illuminate the hall up ahead and Argocs knew he was getting close to the end of the tunnel. He went down one more flight of stairs which opened out into a large and well lit room at the bottom. Argocs hesitated at the threshold of the room as his eyes swept the space, searching for his emperor.

"Why don't we destroy them now?!" Tachyon's shrill voice shattered the air like broken glass. "If you know where the insufferable worms' leaders are why not get rid of them?!"

Argocs found his mighty emperor in front of a wall of screens looking up and speaking to whoever was on the screens' face. The old Cragmite couldn't see who it was because of a glare from the lights but he knew the voice well.

"Patience," the deep voice from the screen replied coldly and calmly, "is something you are well acquainted with. Remember the days you waited to exact your revenge on your enemies till all was ready? And all went well. Did it not?"

"NO," Tachyon, obviously impatient, hissed, "It didn't. Despite all my 'patience' the stupid Keeper got in the way and nearly ruined everything. If not for me-"

"SILENCE-" the voice cut Tachyon off, it's tone ringing with authority. The emperor quickly shut his beak like mouth and coward ever so slightly in his throne. "It was because of your disobedience that the Keeper got away and ruined your plans. Do you wish to make the same mistake twice, because this time I will not be so forgiving. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tachyon hissed as he lowered his gaze and bowed his head in submission to the figure on the screens, but Argocs could see the fury and disloyalty in his Emperor's eyes.

"Good." The voice spoke. "Now you must go and attend to an important matter."

Argocs suddenly felt the figure on the screen look at him even though he knew the camera lense was not so broad as to encompass the whole room. There was no way the voice could have known he was there.

The screen was turned off and Tachyon turned toward Argocs only to hiss in surprise at seeing the old Cragmite waiting for him.

"What is it?!" Tachyon demanded, what little patients he had before was now completely gone.

"Ractshet!" Argocs squeaked out. He was surprised by the octave he had managed to reach. He had not known his voice had such a high range.

"What is he doing now?!" Tachyon growled at his old and faithful follower.

"You were right, despite your warning he is going to join the army."

"Ah, good. Tomorrow's gladiator fight should be very interesting," Tachyon smiled gleefully.

"He's not going to the exam." the Old Cragmite said.

"What?" The miniscule emperor sat up in his throne. The robotic seat stomped back over to the wall of screens and he pushed a button on the keypad situated below the monitors which caused all of the screens to blip to life, each one showing a different view or room of the house Ractshet lived in.

"He's left." Argocs continued to explain.

"I can see that!" Tachyon spat back. "Where is he? In his garage like usual?" Tachyon focused his eyes on one screen that showed a view of the inside of Ractshets 'secret' workplace. The emperor's creased brow deepened when he saw the silent and perfectly still room.

"He-" Argocs took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "He left using his spaceship. He's gone to Veldin."

The emperor snapped his head around and stared at Argocs in complete befuddlement. "What the heck is Veldin?"

Things were not going as Tachyon had been planing and his son leaving was certainly unexpected.

"It's a small desert planet filled with-"

"I don't care what type of planet it is. Is it in my empire?"

"Yes."

Tachyon sat back and pondered things a moment. His eyes narrowed and Argocs waited for his lord to thrash out at him in anger. But Tachyon did not become furious. He actually smiled.

"So the big windbag was right," he flicked his eyes toward the monitors a moment before focusing back on Argocs. "Let me guess. Ractshet is going there to join the army and become a feared and ferocious soldier of the Cragmite Empire?"

"Well," Argocs reflected back on his conversation with the small naive Lombax. "He said he wanted to become a hero you'd be proud of."

"Oh, yes. I am very proud. Very proud indeed." Tachyon snuggled into his chair and tapped his fingers together as he giggled maniacally. "All of my hard work is starting to pay off, Argocs. Soon the plan will be ready and then Ractshet, because of the anger and hatred I have so carefully nurtured in his heart for his people, will be my perfect tool of misery."

"But," Argocs spoke up, "Ractshet is too weak. His hatred isn't that strong yet, and now that he is out of your influence how do you know he will become what we need?"

"You underestimate the drive that stupid oaf has to make me proud. Remember also the maddening power of combat, or did your senile brain forget from your glory days when blood of thousands of enemies dripped from your fingers, oh mighty Shredder of Souls?"

Argocs could not help but look down at his claws as red images of his past flashed through his mind. Inwardly he flinched at the sound of his former battle name, but the old Cragmite was careful not to let Tachyon see his 'weakness.'

"Don't worry," Tachyon continued. "The more the welp kills in my name the further he shall fall into my control. I do have one concern though. Tell me, did that sensible robot go with him?"

"Do you mean the little one Ractshet made?" Argocs asked.

"Yes, that thing. I still am surprised that the thick skulled plush-boy made such an advanced machine. Are you sure he is it's creator?" Tachyon looked suspiciously at Argocs.

"Yes," Argocs was quick to answer. "He told me he did."

"But that hardly seems possible."

"He is the Keeper's son," Argocs reminded. The mere mention of Tachyons rival made the Cragmite flinch. But Tachyon had to agree, the Keeper had been a brilliant engineer and so it made sense that the child would take after his father is some respect. Though hopefully not too much.

"That robot worries me though," the Cragmite emperor sat back in his chair, a look of displeasure curving his lips into a frown. "From what I've seen, the small machine has somehow been weakening the cursed child's anger. I believe it's because of the allusion of company and friendship the AI gives him."

Tachyon stopped to snort as he grinned wickedly, "To think he was so desperate as to create his own friend, it's almost as bad as an imaginary friend. However, because of the threat the robot has become toward my plan I was going to have you dispose of it. Now that Ractshet is gone… I must be sure. Did the fool take that robot with him?"

Argocs shook his head, not allowing a moment of doubt or hesitation to enter his voice. "No. He took it off line to use for spare parts for his ship."

Tachyon thought for a moment, then smiled. "Good. Then I have nothing to fear."


	8. Chapter 8

5354.4.031

The orphanage that Ratchet and Clank were accepted into was extremely loud and chaotic which quickly became overwhelming to the two who had lived most of their lives in the quiet of the desert. Ratchet hated the constant noise and little privacy, but Clank tried to reason that their discomfort was a good thing. It only proved to Winnie and everyone that they really had lived as hermits out in the desert. Their story was still a lie in that Clank and Ratchet hadn't lived on Veldin their whole lives as they claimed, but they had lived in the desert… just not the desert everyone assumed they were talking about.

Clank notices during their short time here that neither him nor Ratchet were very good at making friends. In Clank's case it was because he didn't really try. He was polite to everyone of course, but he just wasn't searching for friends. Ratchet, however, was very friendly and his easy going attitude and bright smile should have made it very easy to make friends. Yet Ratchet had none. Clank couldn't understand it till he asked Winnie who, besides Ratchet, was his only other friend.

She laughed but it didn't come with a smile.

"You don't know?" Her brow crooked upward. "Isn't it obvious? It's because he's got you."

"I don't understand." Clank cocked his head and blinked at her in confusion.

At first Winnie was surprised, but she quickly remembered that Clank and Ratchet had lived out in the desert all their lives so they would be ignorant about society. Taking a deep breath she looked at Clank a moment as if trying to decide if she should tell him anything or not. His red antenna light blinked once while the rest of his body remained absolutely still… waiting.

"It's because he's friends with you and you're a robot," Winnie finally said. "Furries and robots don't usually… hang out with each other."

Clank blinked in surprise. He found this to be absolutely preposterous. "Why ever not?"

"Because," Winnie shrugged her shoulders, "both groups don't like each other. They kind of have a feud between them because furries think they are smarter than robots and robots think they are more advanced than furries."

Clank didn't understand the logic. Sure 'furries' (or sapients as he called them) were different than AI's like himself but that was just the way it was. That didn't mean that one group was better than the other.

"What about you?" Clank asked Winnie. "You still hang out with us."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care about the whole issue. You guys are fine in my book… and yes, I guess that means Ratchet is sorta alright too." Winnie said the last part begrudgingly.

After that conversation Clank did notices the separation between the groups, how none of the furries ever acknowledged the robots and none of the robots ever talked to the furries.

Ratchet, however, didn't seem to notice as he was too excited and focused on preparing for the upcoming military recruitment. In fact, that was what Ratchet and Clank were about to do right now, train out in the desert. The only problem was they weren't in the desert plateau but the small cities market square and they kind of didn't have any weapons to practice with.

So that was why they were searching for Winnie.

Clank walked patiently besides his best friend as Ratchet used all the negotiating skills he had to get Winnie to go out and join them.

"No." Winnie deadpanned again causing Ratchet to slouch. Obviously Ratchet wasn't every good at negotiations.

"Come on Winnie," Ratchet continued to tag alongside of the Markazian as she attempted to buy food from a fruit vendor's stand. "Don't you want to do well at the tryouts?"

"No. Why would I?" Winnie furrowed her brow and looked at Ratchet as if he were crazy, although she tended to do that alot with him.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet gave her the same confused look. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I, personally, value my life unlike you apparently." Winnie shrugged her shoulders and moved on to another food stand.

"I object. I value my life perfectly fine." Ratchet gave a mock cry thinking that Winnie was joking. He folded his arms and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

And then he realized she was serious, "Wait? You really don't."

She continued to move away from him down the market place.

"Wait!" He called and dashed to catch up to Winnie. Clank sighed as he attempted to catch up to them both, his little legs making it impossible to keep pace with Ratchets speeding lunges.

"I can respect that." Ratchet breathed once he caught up to Winnie who was pretending not to pay them the slightest attention. "You don't want to do well and even though I don't understand why... it is your choice to make. But I want to do well. So could you at least come out with us and teach me how to shoot with your blaster. I'm great at hand to hand combat, but I've never used a- Woah! Hey! What gi-"

When Ratchet had mentioned the blaster Winnie had suddenly whipped around, grabbed him, and pulled him and Clank into an alley while clapping her hand tightly over Ratchet's mouth.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to get me in trouble?" She hissed.

Ratchet glared at her and looked like he was about to sock her in the head so Clank quickly intervened. "Excuse me, but what do you mean? What have we done that could get you in trouble?"

Winnie was about to yell at him when she stopped herself and blinked twice as if remembering something. "Oh, ya. I forgot you guys lived under a rock your whole lives."

"We did not live under a rock." Clank objected.

"It's a figure of speech," she giggled at Clank and pulled her hand away from Ratchet's mouth who had been desperately clawing for air. Ratchet gasped as the relief of oxygen entered his lungs.

"Oh-kay," the boy leaned over to catch his breath. "Next time you want me to be quiet make sure you don't cover my nose as well… or better yet, just tell me to be quite instead of trying to suffocating me."

"Sorry," Winnie winced as Clank patted Ratchet on the back comfortingly while hiding a smile of amusement on his face.

"It is all right Winnie, Ratchet is perfectly fine." Clank assured her knowing that Ratchet had a tendency toward drama. "Could you please tell us what we did wrong so we don't make the same mistake again."

"Well you see," Talwyn began to explain, "Here in Veldin, or any Cragmite owned world, no one is allowed to own or be caught holding weapons."

Both Ratchet and Clank's eyes widened as they looked at Winnie.

"Really?" They both said.

Clank knew why Ratchet was so surprised. Back on Percival it was taboo not to own at least two different weapons and those who had none were seen as weak. Cragmites were practically born holding a blaster in their hands.

"Ya," Winnie nodded her head, "You're only allowed to carry arms if you're in the military. So no one can know about the whole blaster incident. Okay? I would have told you guys before but I forgot you didn't know."

"But…" Ratchet said. "That means you're breaking the law."

Winnie gave Ratchet her famous glare, no longer apologetic sounding as she snapped at him. "Just 'cause there's a law doesn't mean everyone follows it. Almost half the population owns some sort of weapon. We may live under the Cragmites but we aren't dumb. And besides, the emperor probably doesn't even know he owns this planet, so we get away with a lot of things. It really comes in handy being such a small and insignificant planet in the 'great' Cragmite empire. Still, you never know who might be a spy for the emperor."

Ratchet looked like he wanted to argue about the emperor spying on people, but Clank squeezed Ratchets arm. It was obvious Winnie didn't hold any special love for the emperor so speaking up for the guy and against her wasn't a smart idea. They needed to be on people's good side and Clank valued Winnie's friendship as he was sure so did Ratchet (even if the teen would deny it).

"What you said before," Clank spoke up quickly while giving Ratchet a look to make sure the furry wouldn't ruin anything by speaking, "does bring up a question in my mind. If the emperor's spies could be anywhere or anyone why did you trust us."

"Dude," Ratchet whispered to Clank through an awkward smile he was flashing at Winnie as if hoping to mask his words with the stationary grin, "Do you want her not trusting us?"

"Well it doesn't make sense." Clank said, he didn't attempt to conceal his words from Winnie. "No one has ever seen us before and we just randomly appear out of the desert with no alibi but our own word. How could you possibly not think that we are spies?"

Winnie looked at them for a moment as if she wasn't quite sure how to answer, than she shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure about you Clank, but Ratchet was way too dumb to be spy."

"Well thanks!" Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and glared at Winnie, his ears drooping as if what she had said had wounded him to the heart. Honestly though, both of his friends could tell he wasn't really hurt or upset by the ridiculous pouty face he was pulling off. It was just so comical no one could take him serious.

Winnie couldn't hide her smile and soon they were all laughing. Clank, however, knew that Winnie's answer had been an attempt to evade his question. Clank himself suspected that Winnie didn't really understand why she had trusted them. Maybe it was the same reason Clank had trusted Ratchet when they first met. There was just some kind of quality about the boy, some light that made you instantly believe he had no dark intentions or secrets. Now, however, Clank knew Ratchet better and while he still trusted that his friend had good intentions he knew there were lots of dark secrets surrounding the boy… and himself. Winnie trusted them, but she shouldn't have because they were lying to her. They weren't who they said they were.

Clank felt guilt chill his gears. They weren't bad and weren't trying to hurt anyone, but they couldn't tell the truth either. They were tricking their only friend and that just made him feel awful.

Clank's mind snapped back to attention as he realized his friends had stopped laughing and now were arguing with each other. Again, this was a normal occurrence with those two.

"I am not going to help you kill yourself," Winnie huffed. "Just give up on joining the army for your own sake. Now leave me alone so I can finish my shopping."

"But-" Ratchet tried to argue, however it was too late.

Ratchet and Clank watched her walk, more like stalk, out of the dark and bone dry alleyway (everything in Veldin was bone dry) in disappointment.

"Oh well," Ratchet sighed. "Guess I'll just have to teach myself."

They left the alley then and began to head toward the desert. They didn't get very far.

The two friends were just weaving their way past a busy jewelry stand (some kind of lovey dovey holiday was just around the corner but neither Clank nor Ratchet payed attention to those kinds of things) when Ratchet froze and his ears twitched. He glanced toward the path they had just come from, his face became troubled as he seemed to be consider something. Clank really had to upgrade his sensors sometime so he could hear just as acutely as Ratchet. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"Ratchet?" The mini robot asked, causing his sapient friend to look down at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know… but whatever it is it's coming from where we just left."

That was when the two were knocked to the side by a large Tharpod teen. As Clank pulled himself out of the sand and dusted himself off (Ugh! He would never be free of the salty particles) he looked up just in time to get a good look at the person who had so carelessly bumped into them.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ratchet growled and threw a fist in the air half heartedly as he got up off the ground.

"We know him…" Clank half mused, causing Ratchet to stop dusting off his pants and cock his head at his metal friend.

"What?"

"That young adult: he is from our orphanage. We often see him in a brawl… Ratchet, where did you say the disturbance was coming from?"

"Right back where we…" Ratchet's eyes widened as he and Clank both gave each other the same look. "Winnie!"

Without another word Ratchet grabbed Clank and tossed him behind him where the magnetic clasp clamped him on Ratchet's back as the boy dashed and ducked about the market place to try as fast as he could. The Tharpod Clank had recognized was known for joining in with the other larger kids in many unkind activities usually involving humiliating or hurting smaller and weaker kids… or kids who didn't pander to their wishes or show fear toward them like Winnie.

Sure enough when Ratchet and Clank came to a butcher's stand they spotted an alley just caddy corner to it where some jeers and laughter could be heard farther down the alleyway.

Ratchet ran into the alley and they found themselves confronted with a tightly packed crowd of kids. Ratchet tried to squeeze past the tight but it was like trying to get past a wall of Blargian Snagglebeast. "This isn't working Ratchet." Clank called up over the noise, trying to see over the taller teens. "Perhaps a better vantage point will help us see what is going on?"

Ratchet took a step back to view their surroundings. "Good idea bud. How about the roof?"

Before Clank could say anything Ratchet lept to the closest wall and scaled up a drain pipe (seriously, who has a drain pipe in the middle of the desert?) and, grabbing the shingled edge of the roofing, flipped himself onto the slanted roof of a building. From there he had a perfect view of the bullies below.

"What is she doing?!" Ratchet gasp as he looked down below. Clank was still on Ratchet's back which meant he honestly didn't know what she was doing.

"Ratchet? I can't see! What is happening?" Clank asked worriedly. The sound of boots hitting something soft echoed off the walls and mixed with the laughter. Ratchet growled.

"They're beating her up," Ratchet said as he grabbed the only possible weapon at his disposal, his omniwrench. "But she isn't fighting back. She's just curled up. Come on Winnie! I know she could totally best those guys."

"Then why isn't she?" Clank asked.

"I don't know, but we're not just gonna sit here and take it like she is."

Without waiting another moment Ratchet lept off the roof and landed with a thud on the ground. Now Clank could see more clearly just what they were up against. Almost all the known bullies in the orphanage were there and they all had smiles plastered on their face. Those smiles were frozen, though, as they stared in shock at the small robot and his fierce companion. Ratchet was facing the outer circle of hooligans which meant that Clank had a perfect view of Winnie who was curled up on the ground among the spilled fruit and veggies she had bought before. There was blood on her lips and a mark on her cheek but a quick scan told Clank there were no broken ribs or internal bleeding. He sighed with relief.

Ratchet, however, was not so relieved.

"Kid!" A voice barked, probably the ringleader, at Ratchet. "You'a new so I'll cut you some slack. Dis girl got some unfinished business wit us so unless you want ta join in her punishment I suggest you move 'long."

"Ratchet…" Winnie lifted her head from the dirt to glare at the back of Ratchet's head (and therefore at Clank). She sure didn't seem happy to see them. "You idiot. Get out of here."

Ratchet didn't move. "What did she do to deserve this?"

"Got in our way… just like you." There was a snap like the sound of fingers clicking together and Clank noticed that the ring around them began to close in.

Clank felt Ratchet's body tense and a low animalistic growl formed from deep in him and rose up into his throat and out of his clenched mouth. "Bring it on!"

Battle seemed to be eminate and Clank did not like their odds. But the ever resourceful robot had a plan, he only hoped Ratchet would forgive him.

"Cover you ears!" He called but Ratchet only glanced at him in confusion.

The first hooligan was just leaping at Ratchet when a ear piercing sound erupted from seemingly nowhere and everyone cringed and crumpled to the dirt. The sound increased causing voices to whimper and hands to claw at the ground. Ratchet was on the ground shaking, unable to do anything as his large ears took in the worst of the cursed screeching. Everyone else backed off and ran trying to escape the wretched shrieking noise. Finally when everyone had left except for Winnie, still lying on the ground, and Ratchet, his eyes shut tightly and hands over his ears as he tried to block out everything, the noise stopped.

"Ratchet?" Clank called worriedly to his friend who still knelt on his hands and knees in the ground. "Ratchet, I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

There was silence, then Ratchet stood up and released the magnetic field holding Clank to his back and the robot dropped to the ground. The small bot rushed to stand in front of Ratchet and scan him as worry filled his matrix. Perhaps he had overdone it? Ratchet was still shaking his head and his eyes were still closed.

Then…

"WOW. THAT WAS HORRIBLE. WHAT HAPPENED?" Ratchets voice boomed through the silence.

"Ratchet! I am sorry. That was me. It was the only solution I could think of to protect you both."

Ratchet cocked his head at Clank. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I am so sorry. I was the one that created that noise to drive everyone away."

"WHAT?"

"I said that I was the-"

"SORRY BUD BUT I THINK YOUR VOICE BOX IS BROKEN. I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Then Ratchet smiled, "AT LEAST THAT NOISE GOT RID OF EVERYONE, HUH."

Clank was beginning to hyperventilate. Had he broken Ratchet? Was his best friend now deaf?

"Hey," a gentle hand rested reassuringly on the bots shaking shoulder and he looked up to see Winnie smiling at him. A bruise was forming on her left cheek but she didn't seem to notice. "It's alright. His ears are just probably buzzing right now from overload of the sound. It'll stop eventually and he'll hear normally again."

"WINNIE, YOU'RE OKAY!" Ratchet beamed and hugged her.

Winnie pushed Ratchet away and glared at him with her hands on her hips. "You idiot! What did you think you were doing? You could have got hurt!"

"WHAT? SORRY WINNIE, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE BUZZING SOUND. WHERE IS THE SOUND COMING FROM ANYWAY? IS THERE A NEST OF TUMFOIDS NEARBY? "

Winnie sighed and shook her head. "We can talk about your stupidity later. Let's get you both home."

Ratchet still couldn't understand them so Winnie and Clank both took a hand and began leading him out of the alley and back to the orphanage. Without his hearing to rely on Ratchet's balance was off and he kept stumbling over his feet now and again. It didn't take long Ratchet to realize that his hearing was off and he was speaking way too loudly and kept his mouth shut for their sakes. The group became quiet.

After a while of walking in silence Clank raised his head and asked Winnie a question, "Why weren't you fighting to protect yourself?"

Winnie shrugged her shoulders. "They weren't just fighting me to hurt me. They were trying to get me to fight them."

"Why?"

"So they could determine if I was a good fighter."

"You are a good fighter," Clank stated thinking back to the first time they met.

"Ya, but I don't want them to know that."

"Why?"

"Because if they found out I could even shoot straight they'd force me to do well in the army tryouts."

Again Clank was confused. "Why are you so against the tryouts?"

Winnie smiled, but there was no joy. "Everyone is against the tryouts. To be chosen to join the Veldin squad is to die."

Clank didn't know how to respond to that and they walked on again in silence. Eventually Winnie looked over to Clank and asked a question of her own, "Why did you guys jump into that fight?"

Clank looked at her in confusion. Wasn't it obvious?

"To help you," he answered.

"Ya, but that was stupid. Before you guys were safe from that jerks books but now you are sure to be on their hit list."

Clank was a little worried by this but he remembered what it was like to not help a friend in need… Ratchet still had scars on his arms from that night. "Perhaps it wasn't the smartest move, but I believe it was the right move. We couldn't just turn our back on our friend."

Winnie hesitated, "We're friends?"

"Yes." Clank smiled at her. He found it interesting that she was reacting the same way that Ratchet did when Clank had told him that they were friends. They both were hesitant, as if they didn't believe such a thing could be possible.

Winnie looked down at her feet again, then back up again. "What if we hadn't been friends… you guys still would have jumped in, wouldn't you?"

Clank nodded.

"You two so stupid. You don't survive by helping other people or making friends. You have to protect yourself in this world."

"I don't like the kind of world you're describing."

"Well you better get used to it, because that's the world you're stuck in." She huffed, her course and harsh demeanor returning.

"Winnie," Clank stopped, forcing Winnie to halt her angry march (for that is what it had turned into). "I do not believe that the world is like that. There are good people out there who will help others without other motives than to just be helpful."

"Maybe once upon a time, but this isn't a fairy tale world. This is a world full of war." Winnie took a breath and became more gentle in voice. "You guys are sweet but the sooner you stop acting like heroes the better. So please, for your own sakes. Stop."

"No." A voice said between them.

Both Winnie and Clank were surprised to hear the voice and turned to see Ratchet, now standing on his own, shaking his head with his arms crossed. "Clank is right… I don't like the world you see and if that's what it really is than I'm going to do all I can to change it. I can't just stand by and do nothing when it may be in my power to help people. So if someone, say for example a good friend, is getting beat up by stupid jerks and I've got a wrench you better believe I'll use it."

Clank stood beside his friend and added his own insight, "I believe its called morality. It is right to help those in need and wrong to ignore suffering when we can do something about it especially if we were doing it just to protect ourselves."

"Not that you needed protection," Ratchet quickly added. "By the way, why didn't you fight back?"

Winnie ignored his question and regarded them both warily before shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "If that's your world view than okay."

With that she began walking off leaving Ratchet and Clank to give each other a look before dashing after her.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet called after her.

"To the desert. You wanted to train, right?"

Ratchet and Clank smiled.

* * *

5330.1.120

Two kids, Lombaxes to be exact, sat on a hard wooden bench in a smooth polished hallway with no hope for escape. The bench was situated so the two children were forced to stare at the most feared word for any student in middle school: 'Principal's Office.'

The sign with the dreaded red letters stood over a door where voices were seeping out from the space between the door and its frame. Inside the other offenders of the brawl and their parents were having a heated discussion, a discussion the two children who were waiting on this uncomfortable bench would be having soon with their own parents when the outraged or disappointed Lombaxes appeared.

The two children didn't know each other and as such sat as far apart as they could on the small bench. One, the elder kid, was white with burgundy stripes and some nasty cuts on his face and arms. The other child was more of a golden color with darker brown stripes and surprisingly had more scuffs and bruises than the other. They were both covered in dirt.

The white Lombax stared straight ahead, trying not to show fear that was causing his tail to twitch with anxiety. He personally felt he hadn't done anything wrong and the kids who were already in the office should be apologizing to him.

The other kid sitting next to him was not so confident. His ears drooped and he kept his eyes downcast as if he were ashamed. Every now and again he would sniffle and wipe a dusty paw across damp eyes.

The silence was intense. It held.

Then, the elder allowed his glance to shift toward his partner-in-punishment and he realized the kid was crying.

"Hey!" He said, his voice full of authority.

The child looked up.

"Stop it." The other kid said, crossing his arms. "Stop crying."

"I'm not crying," the golden furred child sniffled.

"Yes you are," the first kid retorted.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine!" the smaller child threw his hands in the air in defeat before slumping down into the bench. "So what if I am?"

"If you are than stop. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, only weak kids cry."

The smaller child gave a glare at the albino. "I see why you don't have any friends."

The white fur on the older kid bristled and he returned the glare. "I don't need friends. At least I'm not a crybaby like you!"

Both children continued to glare at one another. Usually when the older kid looked at anyone the way he was looking at this child now they would either back off or punch him. It had something to do with his red flecked irises. The color reminded people a little too much of blood and made him look like a possible candidate for a villain. So naturally everyone assumed he was a violent tough kid, and if everyone assumed it why try and fight against popular opinion. But the small child glaring back at the albino kid did not show any fear. The staring contest continued, the younger childs own brilliant green spheres unnerving the older kid.

And then, something happened that the red and white Lombax did not expect. The golden child's eyes softened, no longer angry looking but sympathetic… toward… him?

The younger child broke the staring contest by facing forward again. "Everybody wants friends," he said in a gentle voice. "If you want, I'll be your friend."

The genuine smile the littler child gave him caught the albino Lombax off guard. He didn't know how to respond.

They sat again in silence, still waiting outside the principal's office for their parents to show. Then the golden Lombax spoke again, "I wasn't crying for me you know."

"What?"

"I wasn't crying because of the pain or because I'm a wimp- cause I'm not. I was just... it's my parents."

Though he would never admit it the elder of the two was also worried about his parent. His father was a high ranking officer in the army and did not tolerate any form of insubordination.

"I promised my parents I'd be good this year and wouldn't start anymore fights," the smaller Lombax continued to explain. "Mom's been sick a lot lately and dad and I both don't want to stress her."

There was silence from the older kid… then, "Well you didn't start a fight, right? Me and the bozos in there were the ones that started punching each other."

"Ya but-"

"Look," the older kid interrupted with a wave of his hand. "When your folks come in I'll be your alibi okay. I'll tell them that you didn't instigate any of this and are innocent."

The child gave him a quizzical look, his green eyes refocused on the other kid. "That sounds great but… what does an alubi and istergate mean?"

"What are you talking… oh! You mean alibi and instigate. Well it's a bit complicated but basically what I mean is that I'll tell your parents you didn't start the fight and it was me and the other jerks fault and you just got sucked in by accident."

The boy perked up in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Well ya. I did say I would, didn't I?"

The smaller boy beamed and suddenly threw his arms around the other kid in a tight hug "Thanks!"

The older kid froze, panicked by this unexpected move and was not sure how to respond. No one ever hugged him and so he was unprepared for how to defend against the attack. Finally he managed to push the child off with a slight annoyed growl, but the golden Lombax didn't seem to mind.

Silence lapsed between them for a few moments before the golden furred boy spoke again. "I really ap- umm, how does mom say it- appreciate this. But please don't lie on my behalf and take all the blame. I'm not totally innocent. I did jump into the fight after it began."

"Fine then. I'll just say you didn't start it. That good?" The older Lombax kid stuck his hand out to shake on it.

"Perfect!" The littler boy beamed, the albino kid noted how a smile never seemed far from his face.

The golden child (that was definitely how the albino saw the strange boy; perfect in manners and sunny in disposition) was about to take the older kids hand to seal the deal, but the latter pulled away suddenly.

"I just have one question," the burgundy striped boy said. "Why did you jump into the fight?"

"Well," the child rubbed the back of his sore neck as he smiled sheepishly. "Three against one didn't seem like a fair fight."

"So you were trying to help me?" the kid asked.

The child nodded.

"I don't need anybodies help. I was doing just fine by myself!" the albino suddenly snapped, his friendliness threatened to disappear forever.

"I know, I know!" the small Lombax quickly added before his chance at making a new friend vanished.

"Obviously you're a better fighter than me," he rubbed his bruised arm as if to highlight the proof. "But I can't just stand by and do nothing when it is in my power to help someone. Dad calls it having morals. It's right to help those who might need help and wrong to ignore them when I can do something about it ex-special-lil-lily if I was doing it just to protect my own fur. If I hadn't helped you than I would be a coward."

That actually made sense to the albino kid. He understood not wanting to appear cowardly (the whole reason the fight began was because he had refused allow himself even appear remotely weak). So if this child felt that by not helping out he was being a coward than who was he to deny the child.

"You're strange." The older kid finally shrugged his shoulders, a grin curving the corner of his mouth up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaden," the child replied.

"My names Alister," the older kid said. "You know, you weren't that bad a fighter out there. You got spirit. I like you."

"Really?" Kadens green eyes widened. "Does this mean we can be friends?!"

"Sure why not," Alister smiled.

* * *

5354.4.033

Ratchet awoke… though he wondered if he was ever asleep. It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable (which it wasn't) or that the house wasn't quiet (which it also wasn't) or that his friend was missing (which he was). All of these variables were normal. Ratchet had never slept on a mattress without lumps in it and though his old home was quiet at night- or all the time- he prefered the sound of loud and obnoxious snoring over the uneasy silence that had kept him awake as a child. As for Clank, Ratchet had quickly learned that the robot didn't seem to need as much sleep as he did… or would the right word for it be 'power down' since robots didn't really sleep? Point is, Ratchet often woke in the middle of the night to find that Clank had left his cot, which was a pillow in a cardboard box. The first time it happened Ratchet had freaked. Thankfully Clank wasn't far and managed to rush over and calm him down before his cries woke up the whole building… which would have been really- REALLY- bad for everyone if the headmistress had been disturbed from her 'beauty' sleep.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. There was no amount of sleep that could fix her ugly scowl.

Needless to say his overreaction at Clank's disappearance was embarrassing and thankfully Clank never brought it up.

Tonight Ratchet guessed that Clank must be on the roof like usual gazing at the stars because- man, even with the little view he had through a foggy window the sky was ablaze with beauty. Every star that night was showing off in an extraterrestrial dance of the cosmos. It was… otherworldly.

Ratchet himself felt the need and desire to step out onto the desert sand with its chilled night wind breezing through his fur and stare at the unearthly beauty that was spread above in the black sky. At his old home the night sky had never been this clear, even out in the desert. But the air of Veldin was cleaner with few smog clouds to block his view.

But- he was too lazy and too tired to get up. Might as well go back to sleep. Except... why was he awake in the first place?

Ratchet realized that he had woken up for a reason, yet he couldn't figure out why. His brow furrowed as his mind complained at being worked at such a late hour (or early since it was probably around 1 or 3 in the morning). Then his ears pricked and his nose twitched.

He sat up now, forcing the drowsy spell cast by sleep out of his hazy mind as he tried to focus. Again he listened and sniffed at the air to try and figure out what was bothering him. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he scanned the room for something off.

Then he saw it.

Empty beds, and not just Clank's. His eyes widened as he realized what he had been noticing was off. It wasn't a smell or noise but more a lack of thereof. The metallic tangy scent Ratchet recognized when around robots was severely lessened and the choir of snorers was missing a few of its key members. The more Ratchets mind woke the more he realized just how many robots were missing from the orphanages long rectangular boys bedroom They were all missing.

Well... that was… strange.

Ratchet wondered if perhaps they were all stargazing on the roof but when he went up there he found no robots and no Clank. (Actually he did find two people up there but they were having a rather awkward makeout section, so Ratchet decided to get out of there asap.)

Filled with intrigue, Ratchet decided to find out what was going on. A voice whispered a warning in the back of his mind, Curiosity killed the cat.

Ratchet smiled and and his tail twitched, "Ya, but satisfaction brought it back."

Tip-toeing through the hall Ratchet made his way down the stairs and explored the rest of the house as silently as possible. But there was no one.

Ratchet frowned and his left ear twitched impatiently. He couldn't hear a thing as if all the robots had left the house… which they probably had. The only question was-

Where?

Where were they and why would they all be missing?

Feeling the situations gravity intensify, Ratchet snuck out the window (everyone knew that the door was boobytrapped to keep curious cats like himself inside at night) and examined the stone and sand around the house. But no prints could hope to remain in the ever shifting sand also rock just isn't that impressionable of a substance.

There goes his plan of tracking them.

Ratchet sat down on a rock to think a moment, his whole body fidgeting with uneasy energy. Clank was missing.

His heartbeat was beginning to rise with panic, worry started to perspire on him in the form of beads of sweat running down his forehead. What if they had been kidnapped!

For a few desperate minutes Ratchet tried to calm his irrational fears as images of all the worst possible scenarios came to mind. Needless to say reassuring himself that something bad hadn't happened, like a scrap-man had not taken Clank and the other robots hostage and was now taking them apart limb from limb for spare parts or that Clank had made new friends with the other robots and ditched him forever, was not working. So Ratchet tried the only other thing he could think of to help him deal with his anxiety; stop thinking and start doing.

Rushing back up to the main room he foraged as quietly as possible through a box under his bed full of junk- literally.

Winnie had warned him that at this orphanage anything not hidden would be taken. So naturally (because it came from Winnie) Ratchet had to test that theory. Of course he didn't want to leave out anything valuable which he might want later, so he put together a box full of rusted cogs and screws that practically turned to dust in your hands, bones and rocks collected from the desert, the worst smelling socks in the galaxy (compliments of the Agorian that slept next to him), and leftover lasagna (the mistress was known for her gag-alishis lasagna, often used to deter or poison mosquitoes or xxx) which impressively was still free of mold though it was a week old.

Needless to say, Ratchet was pleased to inform Winnie that he had proven her wrong to which she yelled at him, "Of course not, idiot! This is junk. No one in their right mind would take this stuff."

"Ya, but you said that people here would 'take anything' not hidden. Remember?" Ratchet had smiled at her, grinning even wider when he saw her trying to resist slapping the smile off of his face while Clank merely shook his head and chuckled.

But what Clank and Winnie hadn't realize was that the box didn't just hold junk.

Underneath the pile of rubbish and well hidden in a molding sock Ratchet pulled out a small container holding a few precious items he needed near him but didn't want to lose. One of the items looked like a remote with a small screen and a few buttons on it.

"Please don't hate me for this buddy." Ratchet whispered as he activated the device and red dot appeared on it with cordinance.

Sneaking out again (really, it was so easy. Why didn't more people do it?) Ratchet followed the red dot on the map of his contraption out into the desert canyons. After several twists and turns through the canyon, Ratchet began hearing noises up ahead- robotic noises.

An instinctive uneasiness caused Ratchet to halt instead of rushing forward. Without quite knowing why besides the feeling or premonition of trouble the Lombax scaled up the rock face of the canyon. He slowly made his way from above the canyon path, leaping from one rock formation to the next. The view from here made the canyon looked more like a shattered mirror, the space between shards of glass representing gaps between rock formations which Ratchet had to leap across. There was a reason that everyone traveled in the canyon path and not above it.

Finally he came to his destination and the source of the robotic voices. Crawling on all fours he carefully edged closer to the rock's edge and looked down into an empty space perfect for secret gatherings, which is exactly what it was being used for.

All the robots from the orphanage were there including Clank. Actually, Ratchet had been expecting to have difficulty finding Clank because of his diminutive size but all the robots were looking at him and seemed to have taken a step back from him. It was almost as if a spotlight were on him.

"- even here? You're not one of us." One of the robots was saying to Clank.

Clank blinked in confusion. "I don't believe I understand what you mean."

Ratchet understood completely. The tense feeling in the air, the way everyone seemed poised for action, the way everyone glared at Clank. Ratchet was very familiar with this scene and he knew what was about to go down.

The problem was Clank didn't know.

"Ha!" one of the robots, presumably the ring leader, laughed. "Don't understand? How could you not unless your processor is broken as well has your hard-drive. You dare to consider yourself one of us when you degrade yourself by being a pet to a squishy!"

"Pet?" Clank cocked his head to the side. "I am not a pet. I am his friend."

"Now see. That is just what we mean. You have filled your databanks with delusions that he thinks of you as anything more than a tool. Or do you believe in your circuits that you two can actually be friends?"

For a terrible moment Clank said nothing. Than he smiled, "Yes. I do."

Everyone stared at the mini robot. A warm feeling inside of Ratchet, one he was almost unfamiliar with, filled him with joy.

The other robots weren't getting the same feels, however, and seemed mad as ever. "He really does have his wires crossed. What do you say we hit the microwave a bit to try and knock some sense into him?"

The robots all laughed except for Clank who stood up to his full height- about four inches- and glared at his fellow AIs. "I am not a microwave or any kitchen appliance!"

The other robots laughed.

"Oh," the ringleader gave a mock smile. "I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Let's shake hands and be friends. Okay?"

Clank seemed confused by the sudden transformation but he obliged and stepped forward to shake and make amends. But just as his small metal hand reached out in friendship the other robot suddenly struck hard, sending Clank flying into the rock formation Ratchet was hiding on top of.

The whole inlet echoed with cruel laughter as Clank struggled to his feet, even more confused and worried than before. The gang started to close the circle around Clank.

Ratchet had had enough.

There was an impressive thud and everyone gasped as Ratchet landed right in front of Clank placing the Lombax between his best friend and the cruel teens. Admittedly it had not been the best idea to land full force on his legs but Ratchet had opted for coolness over comfort, something he was regretting as spears of pain shot up his calves. But he wouldn't let them see his discomfort.

Rule number one with bullies, never let them see you weak.

"Nobody has the right to speak to my friend in that manner. I'll make you eat your own words, garbage can!" Ratchet pointed his wrench menacingly at the primary speaker in the group. "Cause that's all your talk is, a bunch of worthless trash."

At first they all took a hesitant step back. Then a spark of pleasure glinted in their optics and they all grinned wickedly.

"I'll take any excuse given to beat up a squishy." The ringleader smiled. "How about you guys?"

And then they were on him. Ratchet swung with force at the first two that charged him balling them over. Than he backflipped to create some distance from the next onslaught before knocking them out too.

"Hop onto my back!" Ratchet called to Clank as he attempted to block one robot's rather impressively large drill hand (there were several mining robots including one looked like it was designed to make quite the explosive statements).

"But I should help-" Clank was beginning to say.

"NO!" Ratchet dodged a pick from another mining robot. "I need you to watch my back, okay buddy? Things are about to get rough."

Clank consented and Ratchet couldn't help but sigh a little in relief. Ya he could always use someone guarding his back, but he really just wanted to make sure Clank was somewhere safe.

The fight continued with everyone giving him as much grief as possible and Ratchet swinging it right back in their faces.

"Why?" Ratchet growled to no one in particular as he fended off a drilling robot seeking to give him a rather large ear piercing. "Why do you guys feel the need to make everyone miserable!"

Clank gave a warning cry and Ratchet turned around just in time to see a slightly small robot leap down upon him from the rock formation above. Ratchet quickly swung his wrench sending the robot flying like a ball hit by a baseball bat.

"And why do you attack your own kind?" Ratchet continued. "I don't get it and I never have."

A robot managed to get under his defense and cuffed Ratchet in the jaw. Angry, Ratchet ducked the next punch and swung his weapon at the enemies feet so that the large bot came tumbling down hard.

"I get maybe finding satisfaction in beating up a rival species." Ratchet continued again after being rudely interrupted. "And feeling the need to exact vengeance for past wrongs. But I don't get finding pleasure in destroying your own kind just 'cause they're different! Just cause he was small! What's wrong with you… he... was one of you! He didn't deserve to… to DIE." Ratchet sobbed as anger filled him. A part of him realized he wasn't talking to the robots anymore. This went much deeper than them.

Ratchet wasn't seeing his rivals anymore. His own internal battle blinding him and fueling his rage. Suddenly he gave a wild cry and threw himself at the gang like a creature gone mad, no longer fighting defensively.

And then, under his unbridled passion, the fight was over.

He was breathing hard and could faintly hear Clank calling to him, telling him to stop.

Ratchet blinked and looked around, panting.

The robots that hadn't already run away with their dented metal or broken coils were backing off, eyeing him with a mix of fear and confusion.

"What are you?" The ring leader asked as everyone else tried to inconspicuously disappear. Ratchet didn't answer, just giving a final warning growling hiss that caused the rest to dash off.

A faint warning echoing off the walls. "This ain't over squishy." But the sound was hollow.

It was silent… then Ratchet released the clamp that was holding Clank and face planted into the sand.

"Ratchet?" Clank nudged his friend's shoulder, worry lacing his voice.

"Ha, that was something. Wasn't it Clank?" Ratchet said with a slight laugh. At least, that is what Ratchet tried to say. In reality all that came through the dirt was "Hmph, phmt whhph phumphing. Phwumph hhm mlumph-" then Ratchet hacked and coughed wildly as his attempt at laughing caused him to accidently suck in and choked on some sand.

Turning over to rest on his back Ratchet sighed (even though his lungs were still burning from sand particles) with relief, staring up into the night sky. The stars were going out one by one as a warm yellow and light blue began to dust the edges of the dark atmosphere.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked again. "What was that about?"

Ratchet smiled at him. "What?"

"That."

"That what?"

"That that just happened."

"What, you never seen someone choke on sand before bud?"

"Ratchet." Clank warned, not fooled by the perkiness in the Lombax's voice. "You know what I'm referring to. That battle, everything you said. Somehow I do not believe it was just about them or me."

The smile fell away from Ratchet face and he turned to look back at the sky above. He didn't speak for a while hoping that Clank would give up. But the mini robot was pacient. He laid down beside his best friend and waited for Ratchet to open up.

"Hics." Ratchet voice finally broke the silence.

"What?" Clank turned his head to look at Ratchet.

"His name was Hics. He was a fr- a school mate I had when I was really young, just a pup. He was smaller than everyone else… even smaller than me. And because of that… he didn't have any friends, also just like me. I don't remember when we first started talking to each other, but one day I remember suddenly realizing that I might... might be actually making a friend- given more time of course. We talked, joked, protected each other as best we could during gym class. We understood what it was like to be looked down upon and snubbed because of how we were born. It took a while for him to get used to hanging around me, but he really started trying near the end.

"But then came the big test. I told him not to worry. We'd surprise everyone and pass just like we always did, even if it was just barely above a flunk. He laughed. I still remember what he told me, 'Surprise? Na, I never surprise anyone; just disappoint. You, though, you're always surprising everyone. I don't think anything in this world could eve' keep you down.'

"We shook hands right before the test, I was so ecstatic that he was willing to-" Ratchet paused to look down at his right hand and smiled as if he could still feel that handshake, the first time anyone had touched him without it causing him pain or fear.

"Surprising even myself, I passed the fitness test with the highest scores that day. As for Hics… he was expelled.

"I walked him home and tried to cheer him up. Saying now he didn't have to spend each day around all those jerks. He was just beginning to smile again when we got ambushed in an alley just like the one Winnie was in yesterday… They beat him and me up pretty bad before we managed to escape. Next day when I skipped school to see him he yelled at me and threw rocks like I was some kind of worthless strey. I was so angry hurt by him that I cursed him in my mind over and over."

Ratchet paused for a moment to breath. He could feel Clanks worried gaze on him which for some reason comforted him, like someone actually cared.

"A week later and he was found dead in an alley. The Home Force Enforcer Force didn't investigate it much, writing it off as suicide; but I knew it wasn't. I realized that the reason he had pushed me away was because he knew his days were numbered and didn't want me hanging around him and possibly sharing his fate.

"I remember hearing them say that it was actually a mercy for them all that he was dead because he was an embarrassment to his kind and should have been culled. They said the parents should be thanking their lucky stars…"

Ratchet laughed a bite here before continuing. "I've never seen a female Cragmite fight before, but I think it's a big mistake not to let them join the army because they are fierce! Hic's mom nearly tore the officers face off.

"She would have been tried for treason but I begged Argocs to convince dad to let her off. Tachyon made the family pay a fine but excused her actions as a fit of madness caused from surprise and not really her fault.

"I like to think that saving Hics mom repaid the debt I owed him and that wherever he is now… maybe he can forgive me for doubting him."

Ratchet let the words hand in the air, ending the story as suddenly as it had began. He could feel tears running down his cheeks and he wondered when he had started crying.

The sky was becoming brighter as warmth seemed to seep into the atmosphere and the colours changed from dark emptiness and cold speckled lights to golden rays and pink tipped clouds.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." Clank spoke, his words resonating in the teens mind and striking him as strange.

"Sorry?" Ratchet turned to look at him funny. "Why are you sorry. You didn't do it."

"No," Clank smiled sadly and reached out and patting his small metallic hand on Ratchet's shoulder in a comforting way. "But I do feel sorrow and empathy that you had to go through that. I am also sorry if my foolishness tonight reawoke these distressing memories and feelings in you. I wish I could help you."

Ratchet stared for a moment, and then- laughed. The sound was a desperate attempt to shake off the depressing weight that was settling on Ratchet's spirit like dust of the dead. "It's in the past so no worries. Hey, why did you come out here anyway?"

Clank seemed to blush (a glow from somewhere behind his metal illuminated his 'cheeks' ever so slightly that is was almost unnoticeable) as he answered. "I was on the roof looking at the stars when two others who didn't see me came and started doing… I'm not quite sure what what they were doing. It was then that I received a transmit calling me toward this spot and eager to be somewhere else I followed it without question. Admittedly I now see how foolish I was in my actions and will next time investigate before blindly walking into unwelcomed company."

"It's totally fine pal." Ratchet laughed again as he stood up, this time the laugh sounded much more genuine. "Just wish people weren't such jerks all the time. Am I right?"

Clank nodded and followed suit, standing up and dusting as much of the clinging sand as he could off of his box like body.

"Well," Ratchet stretched his weary bones and grinned at Clank as several joints popped causing Clank to jump. "Probably should head back now, though there is no way we are going to make it before the mistress wakes up."

"I have a question though." Clank asked as he prepared himself to feel the magnetic field pulse that would pull and hold him firmly to the clamp on Ratchet's back. "How did you know I would be in trouble and how did you find me?"

Ratchet kicked the dirt at his feet and smiled apologetically at Clank who was now firmly secured to his back. "Funny story really. I kind of installed a tracker on you a while back."

There was silence and Ratchet felt the sudden fear of his friends disapproval stab through his heart.

Then, "Interesting. That is actually a good idea. Do you have a tracker on yourself as well?"

"Uhmm… no." Ratchet felt bad for forcing the tracker on his friend unawares and not attaching one onto himself as well. What did that say about his trust? "But attaching one to me will be difficult unless I want to cut myself open, which I don't… although, I could attach it to something I wear constantly like- my cap!"

"And then I could instal a program that will allow me to tap into your trackers frequency when I need to." Clank offered excitedly.

"Ya! And I could even instal a warning into them so that if any of us are in trouble we could just send an alert to the other. This is gonna call for some late night inventing though. It'll be just like old times."

Clank nodded eagerly as such nights were fond of those memories back when Clank hid in Ratchets workshop.

As the two finally exited the maze of sandstone Ratchet spoke hesitantly, "Hey Clank… um… thanks."

Clank waited patiently for Ratchet to continue. The Lombax shifted his shoulders slightly and then turned his head ever so slightly around to look back at Clank with a slight but tired looking smile, "You know… for listening."

"What are friends for," Clank smiled back.

* * *

5354.4.031

In a graveyard mixed of towering monuments, small plaques, dusty dirt, and dustier sand a young female Cragmite made her way in to a more empty looking part of the graveyard. She was of matting age and looked strong and healthy but no claim marked her clawed hands. She brought with her no flowers or wreaths knowing that such an action would, in her case, cause much trouble.

Finally, in the most empty part of the graveyard she stopped and looked down at the dirt. There was no monument, no stone, not even a plaque to mark the resting place of the person she had come here to remember. Her little brother had never even been in a battle so of course no honor was given to him.

But she didn't need any markings to know where he lay as she had memorized the spot long ago.

Glancing about she got down close to the ground and with the palm of her clows pressing against the earth she placed a gentle kiss between them on the dirt. This was an act of love and affection usually reserved for the most honored of heros.

But to her, Hics was her hero.

She remained on her knees (six to be exact) and began talking to his resting place. She spoke of their parents and how they were doing, she spoke of the war effort and how marvelous Tachyon was.

"He's small just like you," she spoke. "And has done amazing things for our people. I know you always thought that you could never amount to much, but I like to see our emperor's achievements as proof that if others had just given you a chance you could have done great things… at least Ractshet gave you that chance."

Here the girl paused, her clawed fingers fidgeting nervously. "Actually, I've got bad news about him… I..."

She remembered how her brother used to talk about the Emperor's son, the Lombax, to her and their parents. Mom and dad were nervous and warned her brother to stay away from that monster. They believed he was just trying to get past Hics defenses to hurt him. Lombaxes were sneaky that way.

But one night, when Hics had come home especially bruised from a fight, he smiled up at her and confided to her about his new friend.

In the past she had never known him to smile after a beating.

He had always been honest with her instead of their parent because she had understood. Mom and dad believed that the trials, aka beatings, would strengthen him. So going to them never brought the desired outcome.

But this girl had always let her brother know that if she hadn't been born a female and could have gone to school with him, then those bullies would know what pain really was.

And so, because of their close relationship her little brother had chosen to tell her the unthinkable. He was considering accepting a Lombax as a friend.

At first she had been frightened that her brother had lost his mind. Didn't he know how dangerous they were? Didn't he know you couldn't trust a Lombax?

But then her brother told her all about the conversations they had in school and how they helped each other out during gym classes or tests (almost all tests were physical exercises). As her brother spoke about the good character of this Lombax her fear began to disappear. And then Hics addressed the bullying he had experienced that day. The guys had cornered him after school and things looked grim till a teeny shrill (and really cute) battle cry startled everyone and a ball of fuzz, fur, and claws dashed underneath the big thugs and planted itself between Hics and the bullies.

"At first everyone laughed," Hics had said excitedly. "But then he lunged and started biting and kicking. Everything got really confusing and suddenly I was fighting too!"

The girl Cragmite remembered being surprised. Never before had her brother fought back, he always just took the abuse hoping they would lose interest and leave him alone.

"Hehehe…" her brother had laughed. "Hey sis, I know I look bad but…"

"But what?" She smiled lovingly at him.

"You should see the other guys!" He fell over on his bed in a fit of giggles then breathed, "Did you see what I did there? Usually everyone else gets to use that in school and I never do. And now I finally got to. Yes! I've been waiting so long to say that."

All she could do at that moment was smile down on her brother, her heart filling with joy.

When the laughing had stopped she hugged Hics and told him how proud she was of him. Then she began tending to his cuts and scrapes, noting that there actually weren't that much this time.

"You know sis…" her brother had spoken as she put a bandage over a cut on his cheek.

"Yes."

"Maybe because Ractshet was adopted by Tachyon he isn't like other Lombaxes. Maybe he isn't bad … he's the only one that understands me besides you."

She hugged her brother again and caressed his head lovingly. "All I want is for you to be happy. You know, I wouldn't be opposed to meeting him one day if he is really as great as you say."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You won't be afraid?"

"No, I won't be afraid."

Hics had smiled and laughed again.

Now in this empty graveyard she could almost hear the echoes of that laugh.

The young female looked down at the ground, surprised when a sphere like pure crystal fell and shattered on the dry and unforgiving ground. Then another fell and another, till their broken sacrifices wet the earth and softened its surface. She was crying.

More tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled, shaking. "He's gone" She said to the grave. "I haven't seen him in a week, no one has. I even went to his house. It's empty."

The Cragmite wiped furiously at her eyes to stop the flow of salted tears. "No one's even looking for him. No one has even noticed. He just disappeared like you did… except you had me, mom, and dad to notice. He… he has...

"I thought the emperor would be panicked. But he hasn't even done anything. He isn't even phased."

She gulped in air and desperately tried to continue talking. "Of course no body has been found yet… so he… he could be alive. Right?"

Her crying dwindled and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to try and stop the shaking. "Well," she sniffed as she got her tears under control. "I-i-if he is with you… c-could you tell him that I'm sorry and sorry to you too for not keeping my promise. I guess I never could let go of my fear enough to even say hi or let him know I was there…"

She raised her head up into the smog filled sky and smiled grimly to see the bright and cheerful sun smiling mockingly back down at her. "Maybe if I had been brave enough he wouldn't have felt the need to go out alone into the desert so often. Maybe if I had just said hello instead of watching from a distance…"

"…"

"..."

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke again, her voice barely a whisper.

She remained there silent, time seemed to have frozen around her while everyone else went about their day as they did everyday unaware that somewhere someone was crying.

Someone is always crying.


	9. Chapter 9

5339.4.117

On the hundred and seventeenth day of the fourth month in the year five thousand three hundred and thirty nine the city of Meridian was attacked without warning and without cause. Over seven million lives were lost in the highly populated city which was, at the time, a top tourist destination. The Polaris Galaxy, as well as neighboring galaxies, dubbed that malicious attack The First Tragedy.

Right now, living in that nightmare, Alister Azimuth knew it as a manhunt gone horribly wrong.

At first Alister had considered fleeing from the burning city. He knew the bloodshed was all for his benefit and wished to get as far away as possible. But Azimuth was a soldier, not a coward. So instead of running, the albino Lombax found himself taking down Drophyd commandos and drop ships. Although he worked fast and efficiently, Alister knew that compared to the destruction happening everywhere, he was hardly making a dent… just like on Fastoon.

But still he fought. It was all he could do.

The general Lombax had just taken down another drop ship when he heard a scream half a block to his right. This was nothing as there were screams and cries for help ringing out everywhere, but for some reason that particular scream called out to him as if he was the only one it was meant for.

Turning his head, Alister saw a Markazian mother and her son running from several eager Drophyd's who were looking for an easy kill. Blood stained the women's clothes and she was limping despite the rush of adrenaline pumping through her. Her boy was trying to support her tall frame, but he too small to really help.

Before the Lombax could even think anything, he found himself running to help the women and her child.

The mother, not seeing the Lombax yet, glanced behind her shoulder and gave a cry to see the monsters coming closer. She leaned over and said something to her five year old son that made the child cry as the mother began pushed her child away from her. The boy looked as if he were trying to argue with her but she only shoved him farther away, demanding in a desperate voice, "Run!"

And like any obedient child, the boy ran. He shot forward, away from his mother and the pursuers, heading for the closest building where he might more easily lose the soldiers. Then a flash of light pierced the air and the boy crumpled, dead before he even hit the pavement.

The women screamed in pure agony before a metal claw grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground.

That was when the Drophyds finally noticed Alister.

Even before any of them could give a cry of recognition he had shot three in the head, shattering the glass of their fancy robotic fishbowls. Then he was upon the rest, shooting and hacking with mad fury. In less than a minute the whole squad was dead.

Breathing hard, Alister leaned over the women and began to inspect her wounds. At first he had hoped that the reason she was still sprawled on the ground was because of the shock of watching her son be mowed down. But when he attempted to help her up he noticed the metal object protruding from her midsection, hidden before from his sight by her cloak. A shattered metal lead pipe had skewered her like a shish kabob.

She wasn't going to survive.

"Please," she rasped, struggling to untangle herself from her cloak. "Please help-"

"Shhh, it's alright." Alister said stiffly. He had never been good at this, always leaving the comforting of an ebbing soul to other soldiers. "You're dying, so the pain will end soon."

Ya, he is really bad at this.

"No-" the women choked, blood to trickle from her mouth, staining her lips a dark red. "M-my- please- take."

"Just rest." Alister tried to order kindly. The sooner she let go the sooner she could flee from this sadistic world that had dealt her such a cruel blow.

But the women only struggled harder till Alister realized she was trying to free her hands which were still wrapped up in her cloak.

Helping her, Alister tore the fabric away and caught his breath to see that in her arms was a small baby with a head of wispy brown hair and blue frightened eyes.

"Please-" the women gasped again. "Take."

Alister felt his heartbeat quicken as he began to realize what she was asking of him. "I can't-"

Tears streamed down the woman's face. "Keep- her safe. Name. Her name. Talwyn."

Feeling any other action would be folly, Alister carefully took the child in the crook of his arms. Panic immediately seized his war hardened heart.

But the look of utter peace on the Markazian woman's face assured him he had done the right thing.

"Thank you," the words whisped from her lips as her last breath and then she, like her son before her, collapsed onto the cold asphalt.

Alister gently closed her eyes before standing up and taking cover in a fallen down building for a moment to get control of his thoughts and feelings. He held the child tight to his chest, afraid she would fall from his grasp while simultaneously worrying that he was crushing her. He tried to remember all that Kaden used to tell him about how to carry a child when he had been forced to hold his friends newborn.

Shaking, Alister looked down at the baby that already clung to him like he was her life support. Her eyes sparkled with raw and confused emotions. Right now she looked so trusting, so frightened, so… beautiful. He could already feel the child worming its way into his heart.

Alister couldn't win the battle raging outside… but he could save this one life, and maybe that was enough. Hope and joy for a purpose that he could actually achieve filled the warrior's heart and he smiled at the child before pulling out his blaster and cocking it full of ammo.

"Don't worry Talwyn." Alister smiled as he stepped out onto the street, one hand holding her small form and the other brandishing a dangerous weapon. "You are safe."

* * *

5354.4.033

"I have to say, this is the absolute best punishment I've ever received." Ratchet huffed as he struggled under the huge weight of stinking laundry.

"Really?" Clank cocked his head and raised his brow (not that he had one). "Because I can't smell, and even I know that these articles of clothing reek."

Ratchet shrugged as he struggled to keep a good hold on the overwhelming bundle in his arms. "I didn't say it was great, just not horrible."

Right then the teen almost tripped over the rocky terrain, causing someone's pink underwear to tumble down the mound of clothing and fall onto his face.

"Okay," Ratchet spluttered as he shook his head to try and get the garment away from his nose and mouth. "I take it back. This is horrible!"

Clank chuckled to himself as he watched his friend sway back and forth to try and regain balance with his heavy and smelly burden. But Clanks own stack of clothes was hard to see over and in his merrymint Clank tripped. Ratchet burst out laughing as Clank fell face first into the 'reeking' clothes, spilling everything into the dusty sand around him.

"Don't worry bud," Ratchet grinned helplessly. "It's not like the clothes were clean before, right?"

Clank gave a long suffering sigh before pulling himself to his feet and beginning the tedious job of picking everything back up.

Ratchet swayed a little as he waited for Clank, then gave a huff and sneeze. "Sorry Clank, but I can't wait any longer. You won't mind if I drop these off to the washer women and come back?"

"No." Clank gave a simple understanding answer. "It's fine, I'll catch up."

With a "thanks bud" and a last disgusted sniff at the odor wafting into his nose, Ratchet walked off as quickly as he could without dropping anything.

Right when Ratchet had disappeared from view a wind gusted over the dunes, picking up several smaller garments, and ran away with them like a fiendish spirit set on tormenting poor souls. Clank gave a cry of alarm as he watched the pieces of clothing go, unable to chase after because of the bundle in his arms. After a moment of just standing there in dismay, Clank sighed heavily (which was actually difficult for him to do since he didn't have any lungs) and put down his bundle. He placed a heavy rock, or pebble depending on who you asked, on the stinky clothes and trundled after the pilfered socks and t-shirts the wind had so eagerly taken. Thankfully the impish wind had seemingly lost interest in its stolen goods and Clank found the articles of fabric dropped and strewn about a more rocky landscape. While this was a good thing, it meant that there were several items draped on high rock outcroppings that poor little Clank couldn't reach.

But the small robot wasn't one to give up easily.

After gathering up everything within reach, Clank examined the sandstone above him for a few minutes, trying to think of a solution. Perhaps if he waited long enough the wind would pick up again and blow the clothing down to him… or more likely carry it further away.

Clank had just decided that scaling the rock might be the best and only option for him, when he heard something. It sounded like voices.

Needless to say, Clank was intrigued to find out who else was out here in the desert during the HOTTEST part of the day. Already an exceptionally toxic sock had actually caught fire and Clanks own metal was sizzling, though his body was doing an excellent job keeping him from overheating.

As Clank followed the voices, he made sure this time to keep quiet and hidden until he could properly determine whether the creatures were hostile or not.

As he got closer he heard more and more of what was being said between the unknown creatures (or robots, though Clank doubted that by their voices).

"And you think it's fair on any of us?" one voice was saying and Clank craned his head over a rock to see who it was. "We don't want to go either."

"But we have to," an insectile creature spoke. "And you don't see us complaining."

It was a group of kids that Clank didn't recognize and so were probably not from the orphanage. There were two lizard like humanoids, along with the insect sapien mentioned before. Clank also recognized a desert species of Solanian and a female Agorian. They were all grouped closer together informing Clank that they were friends or at least knew each other and were comfortable around one another. Distanced a little farther from them was very small (though still larger than Clank) Tharpod girl with purple hair and timed green eyes.

"Look," one of the lizard's was speaking. Clank recognized the female-ish vocals as the first voice he had heard speaking. "All we're saying is that you at least give it a go at the tryouts, okay?"

The little girl fiddled with a worn out sash around her shoulder and looked down at the ground fearfully. "B-but I… don't… I don't want to…" she gulped and whispered the last word tentatively. "Die."

"Oh ya!" the brutish Agorian took a threatening step forward and hollard at the girl. "What do ya think's gonna happen to us if we get picked, huh?!"

The other friends rushed forward to grab the angry girl and hold her back.

"Hey," the lizard girl, who seemed to be the top negotiator in the group, hissed at her friend in a warning whisper. "Don't lose your cool! Got it!"

Clank actually snickered when he heard that. 'Don't lose your cool.' In this hot weather it sounded like a joke, and Ratchet would probably have laughed too. Clank stored away the joke in his databanks for later use.

The lizard girl turned to the small child, who by now was tearing up and looked distraught.

"Awww, shhh, shhh. It's okay." The lizard teen knelt down and patted the girl on the back. "You won't die. I promise."

"How do you know." The girl sniffled and looked up with teary eyes.

"Because," the lizard's tongue flicked out, testing the air. "Your dad is a high ranking officer in the military. When he hears his little girl got in the army, what do you think he'll do?"

"Worry?" The little girl guessed.

"Ya," the lizard went with it. "He will be worried. So worried in fact, he'll make sure you never go on any dangerous missions. In fact, with all his connections, he'd probably be able to keep you right at his side so you can always be with him."

"Really?" The girl wiped her at her eyes and looked up hopefully.

"Of course." The teen coed. "Your daddy loves you, doesn't he?"

"Mmm- Hmm," the girl nodded and smiled. "Mom says that dad loves me very much and misses me all the time, but can't come visit 'cause the army doesn't let him."

"Well there you go," the lizard smiled and patted the girl on the back. "When you get in the army you will be able to see him every day."

The girl's eyes widened and she looked up hopefully. Clank's proverbial gut twisted as he watched. He didn't know much about the army, but even so Clank was quite sure that this lizard lady was lying to the girl. No one was safe in war and there was no way this lizard could promise that. So why would the lizard feel the need to dupe this innocent child and possibly get her killed?

The girl smile widened revealing a chip or gap in her white teeth. Clank felt a pang as his memory bank informed him that most Tharpod's begin losing their baby teeth at 5 or 6. And here Clank had thought that Ratchet was young for joining the army!

There was no way this was legal. That thought alone kept Clank from stepping in and arguing with these cruel teens. They could say whatever they wanted, but no one would actually recruit a child.

The girl looked like she was thoroughly convinced when a thought crossed her mind and she frowned. "But… I can't."

"Why?" The other lizard, a boy, asked incredulously. Everyone had seemed so relaxed when the Tharbod looked like she agreed with them, but now they were all tense and seemed upset.

"'Cause," the girl seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. "I want to stay with my mom."

It looked like the Agorian was going to 'lose her cool' again. But the lizard who had done most of the talking gave the female muscle a warning look.

Then she turned to the little blue girl and shook her head disappointedly. "If your dad were here right now, he would be so hurt."

That made the child look up in shock.

"Do you really hate your father that much?" The lizard sapien asked to which the little girl shook her head in horror. "Really, because it looked like that to me. Gosh, what kid wouldn't want to be with their dad who they haven't seen in years."

Clank couldn't take it any longer. This was not right, and though no one had hurt the girl Clank felt fairly certain that this was bullying.

But what could he do? He wasn't strong or big enough to overpower them and knew he couldn't just grab the girl and run. His legs were too short.

Perhaps he could talk the others into leaving. After all, none of them seemed too eager to fight (excluding the Agorian) and Clank was confident in his negotiating skills with non-violent types.

Just as he was about to step forward, two hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and spun him around. Clank yelped as the world spun and then he found himself staring up at-

"Ratchet!"  
"Clank!"

Clank sighed with relief till he saw the panic and fear in his friend's eyes. He cockedh is head. "Are you alright, Ratchet?"

"Don't do that to me!" Ratchet shook Clank, though not to roughly. Sweet rolled down the sepient's brow and his breathing was shallow and quick. His heartbeat was also extremely fast as if he had just run a mile.

"I went back and you weren't there." Ratchet continued as he released Clank.. "There was clothing scattered everywhere and I thought- I thought... I don't know what I thought! Why'd you want to scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry," Clank apologized, feeling awful and confused. Ratchet was always overreacting about these sort of things and it was starting to bother the mini bot. But with Ratchet's past being what it was, the robot supposed the paranoia was understandable.

Well, Clank couldn't change the past, but he could do his best now to calm his panicked friend.

"Don't worry." Clank assured him. "I am fine. I didn't mean to cause you such alarm. I was merely trying to retrieve some of the laundry that the wind had picked up."

By this time Ratchet had recovered his breath and was smiling again. "I was wondering how the mistresses underwear got stuck up on those rocks. Boy, would she have our hides if she found out-"

Ratchet paused, his cat like ears gave a flick and he straightened. "What's that sound? Is someone crying?"

Clank's red antenna blinked in response has he remembered the people he had been spying on. "Yes. Just over the ridge there is a small girl and a few others. They are trying to guilt her into joining the army. I was just going to go down there and convince them to leave her alone. They have not been very kind to her."

Brow raised, Ratchet crawled to the edge of the rocky ridge and looked over to see the group. Somehow the group had gotten the girl to fall over on the ground crying while the other group was crowding around the girl and telling her what a bad person she was.

Ratchet growled. "You're right. We need to break that up and now! You ready to strap on buddy?"

Clank nodded curtly and Ratchet hefted him toward the clamp. The moment he was close enough to it, Clank felt the strong magnetic field pull at the clamp in his own back and snap into place.

"Ready?" Ratchet asked as he pulled out his omniwrench. The robot nodded and Ratchet grinned unpleasantly, "Because this isn't going to go over easy with the big orange muscle."

Taking one more look over the ridge, Ratchet leapt over their cover and strode out into the open. The group of kids, who were still a little ways away, stopped immediately and stared.

Ratchet continued to stride right up to them, the whole time Clank's heart ( which was a pump like mechanic that fed energy to his core, optics, mindscape, and other parts of himself that needed fuel) quickened as the awkward silence filled the air and he could feel everyone watching Ratchet. The small robot dearly hoped his friend wasn't purposely trying to start a fight.

"Umm…" the lizard girl spoke once Ratchet had stopped right in front of them, a smile planted firmly on his face. "Who are you?"

"Nobody." Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked around as if for the first time and spotted the Tharpod child who was now silently staring at him through her tears.

"Who's she?" Ratchet pointed a finger at her and looked to the lizard creature for an answer.

"None of your business." The lizard woman replied and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why is she crying?" Ratchet ignored the previous statement and asked his question. Clank could hear the edge of a darker tone creeping into Ratchet's voice.

"Look punk!" the Solarian stood up. "Scram! You ain't got no right bein' here?"

"O,h and you all have the right to bully this little girl?" Ratchet voice was dangerously close to a snarl.

As Clank listened and watched the scene he noticed that the lizard girl, the chief speaker, was studying Ratchet as if trying to read what this new player to her game would do. Her friends had stepped forward and were picking up where she was silent.

"Hey!" the insectoid clicked. "She's our neighbor and we're taking care of it, so bug off."

"I don't think so." Ratchet took a step forward and brandished his wrench.

"Just who do you think you are?" The lizardite boy asked angrily.

Before Ratchet could speak, the leader of the group put her hand up to signal the others to stop and took a step toward Clank and Ratccet. "I've seen him before. You're one of the new orphans, aren't you?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Ya, so what if I am."

Everyone suddenly seemed more hesitant and eyed him warily as they all took a step back.

"Well," the reptilian girl cocked her head. "This isn't any of your business, so why get involved?"

"Because this," he gestured to them and the little girl, "is wrong and you need to back off."

That caused the scaled girl to laugh, then stop as she suddenly realized he wasn't joking. "What, really? A stray from Miss Thogs with a heart? Now that is new."

"Well I don't care where he's from!" the Agorain bellowed and punched her fist into her hand several times. "I've taken down those thugs before. He don't scare me."

"Um… Ratchet," Clank piped up surprising everyone by his presence. Clank tried to ignore the nagging suspicion that they had assumed he was just a lunch box or some other food carrier. "Could you perhaps not fight everyone this time?"

Ratchet was silent for a moment as he considered his friends request, and then nodded. "Alright, how about I make a deal. I fight one of you guys, you get to pick who gets a beating, and if I win you all leave this girl alone."

"And if you lose?" the lizard eyed him warily.

"Then I'll leave and you'll never see me sticking my nose in your business again. Deal?"

The lizard said nothing to Ratchet, instead turning toward the Agorian. "You really want to fight him?"

"Oh ya!" the girl clenched her fists and grinned with excitement.

"Okay then, deal."

Right as the word left the lizards forked tongue, the large Agorian (all Agonians were large) charged and swung her meaty fist with precision and speed. Ratchet barely had time to roll out of the way and regain his footing before she was charging again.

"Might I suggest ending this impressively as possible." Clank advised as Ratchet deflected a punch with his wrench.

"You want me to show off?" His friend gave Clank a quick questioning look before he had to refocus on the battle at hand.

"I have been watching the lizardite and she is a skillful liar." Clank explained. "I do not believe she will keep her word. However, this group does not appear too eager to fight- aside from our dear friend here," Clank added as Ratchet flipped backward to narrowly avoid getting punched in the face.

"If you were to impress and scare them I believe they would walk away" Clank finished his explanation.

Ratchet was silent again as he considered his friends advise. He dodged another swinging fist by leaping up onto a high pointed rock where he crouched just out of reach. His tail flicked back and forth as he smiled mischievously. "Okay," he grinned at the robot on his back. "Let's see if this works."

"Hey Orange butt!" Ratchet called out to the furious brawler below them. "Ya you! Up here. Bet I can bring you crashing down with just one hit."

Clank was mortified as the infuriated muscle girl charged the rock they were perched on with unbridled fury.

"Yup, that'll do the trick." Ratchet smiled triumphantly right before their rock was crashed into and reduced to crumbling pebbles. Ratchet lept off the falling structure and onto the Agorian girl's head, where he made sure to give her a winning smile before leaping out of the way of a punch which ended up smashing into beefy girl's head. The brawler howled in rage before regaining some of her wits and charging them again, but this time her attack was much more wild and not as controlled or tight. Sweat was dripping off her and her face had turned from orange to bright red.

"Looks like she lost her cool," the words popped out of Clanks mouth and he smiled with pride to hear Ratchet's hearty laughing.

"I think things may be too hot for her to handle." Ratchet joked back and then somersaulted, a move that was completely unnecessary but really impressive, out of the way of the stampeding females assault.

The girl completely lost it then, scream curses at them as she charged them for the fourth time in a row.

Ratchet stood perfectly still with a goofy smile and arms outstretched as if he thought she was running in for a hug. Then, at last moment, he sidestepped comically out of the way and she slammed her head with a crack of thunder into a wall of stone.

"Who's there?" Ratchet asked as the girl pulled away from the cracking structure and howled.

"Howl who?" Ratchet danced around the mad hunk of muscle.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She finally managed to scream something intelligible.

"Now see Clank," Ratchet began instructing his friend as he literally danced circles around the angry Agorian. "That is what people call dark humor. It's usually not that funny, but it can be if you do it right. Here let me show you. Knock, knock."

The female charged with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Who's there?" Clank asked, intrigued to see what Ratchet would say.

Right then Ratchet stepped out of the Agorian's charge again, but this time he delivered a hard whack to her feet with his wrench. The female crashed into the wall of rock she had hit with her head before, but this time it crumbled and fell ontop of her.

"Timber." Ratchet finished the joke, stepping back proudly to admire his work.

His opponent moaned and tried to pull herself up before collapsing back on the ground.

"You know," Ratchet spoke just loud enough for Clank to hear as the other kids in the clearing stared at him. "That was actually kind of fun. I think I want to fight like that more often."

Turning his attention back to the leader of the group, Ratchet's smile disappeared and he crossed his arms. "I won. Are you going to keep our deal?"

Everyone else stepped away nervously, except for the girl lizard who just smiled at him creepily. "So you did. Tell me, are you going to be trying your all at the tryouts tomorrow?"

Ratchet eyed her suspiciously and answered cautiously, "Yaaaa?"

"Good." She turned to her friends. "Someone help Mavis up and lets go."

Without argument the others picked up their fallen friend and lead the staggering and moaning Agorian away.

Once gone Ratchet released Clank from the harness and turned to the small girl who looked up at him with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Hey there, my name's Ratchet and this is my friend Clank." He smiled and offered her a hand to pull her up off the ground. "What's your name?"

"Susie," she answered shyly. Then she seemed to have decided he was safe and added. "You're really cool mister. Can you teach me to do that?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to teach someone of your age to fight yet." Clank shook his head disapprovingly.

The girl giggled when he spoke and her eyes sparkled. "You're voice is funny mister. And you're smaller than me! Nobody is smaller than me."

"Well, you're still young so I'm sure size won't be a problem for you long." Ratchet laughed. "As for Clank, he's stuck teeny forever. Sorry buddy."

The (oftenly reminded) small robot humphed but decided not to add anything else to the comment, instead focusing on the little girl.

"Well Susie," he smiled up at her. "Would you like us to walk you home?"

"No thank you," the girl said immediately, then added. "Unless you really want to misters."

"Of course we do." Ratchet patted the girl on the head.

She grinned wildly, "My mom is really close. She's the washer lady and everyone takes their laundry to her because she's the only one who knows how to find the sparkling lake in the caves... And also, nobody else really likes washing."

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other in surprise.

"Well that's cool because I just dropped off some laundry for your mom."

"And I am on my way to deliver some laundry as we speak," Clank added as he realized he still had to find a way to get Miss Thogs underwear off the high rocks it was stuck on. At least he had Ratchet to help with that now.

The girl laughed and the group began walking together, picking up Clanks different bundles along the way.

"Thanks for helping me," Susie said at one point while skipping ahead of them.

"Your welcome." Ratchet nodded at her, then added. "Why were they bullying you?"

"Oh don't worry mister," the girl was quick to defend her friends "They weren't bullying me. They would never hit me."

Ratchet shook his head and looked seriously at Susie. "You don't have to hit someone to be a bully. There are more harmful ways hurting someone then a punch."

Susie just looked down at the ground and said nothing as if she didn't want to believe it. It was quiet for a moment before Clank decided to ask his own question.

"Who were those people? They said that they were your neighbors. Is that true?"

"Yup! They are my friends and sometimes they let me play with them." She answered with a cheery voice.

"Why were they being mean to you?" Clank asked, cocking his head to the side.

Susie hesitated a moment, then smiled. "They didn't mean to be. They just wanted me to do well at the tryouts. It's because they're scared."

"Why?" Clank asked again.

"Because the tryouts are tomorrow and nobody wants to be chosen."

"Why?"

"He asks a lot of questions, doesn't he mister?" the girl said to Ratchet, trying not to giggle.

"Sure does," Ratchet replied, "But I do to. Why is everyone so scared about the tryouts?"

"Well," the girl paused, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "If you get chosen for the tryouts… you… well, you die."

"That's not true." Ratchet shook his head. "Not everyone dies in war, just a few people."

"I don't know much about war," Susie shrugged. "But everyone here says that you die and that's why they don't want to be chosen."

"So…" Clank wondered. "The reason your neighbors were bullying you was because they wanted you to do well at the tryouts. How does that help them?"

"If I do well than one less person gets chosen and they have a better chance of not dying." The girl added, and then looked down. "Maybe I should do well, so they are safe. It is selfish of me after all, and they are right that dad would protect me."

Clank looked at Ratchet with a horrified expression. She couldn't be serious! War was no place for a small child like her. Clank wasn't even sure he and Ratchet should be entering the war.

"Hold on a sec." Ratchet shared Clank's worried expression. "There's no way you're going into battle. You're too young to be recruited."

The girl shook her head. "No, I turned six at the beginning of this month."

"And they put six year olds in the army?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Well," Susie put her little finger against her dappled chin and thought a moment. "My mom says that it used to much higher, like only ten year olds could be recruited. But the emperor demanded that every planet needed to produce more recruits every year, so they lowered the bar."

Neither Clank nor Ratchet knew what to say to that.

Susie just smiled innocently and skipped ahead as they came in view of her home, calling out to her mom in a sweet and joyful voice.

* * *

5342.1.012

In a towering newly built black building that curved like a claw, Argocs the retired war hero waited patiently outside his emperor's office with only three minutes till the conference meeting. The Cragmite felt nervous as he debated interrupting whatever business the emperor was conducting to remind him of the conference with the planetary dukes in charge of overseeing different regions of Tachyons empire.

Although the old Cragmite would have prefered to bring his emperor to the meeting on time, no one would dare complain or try and hold the emperor to any time frame so Argocs decided to save his own skin and remain quiet. Tachyon was the most powerful ruler in the universe and to get on his bad side was to condemn yourself.

There was yelling from the other side of the door and Argocs mildly wondered who was inside the emperor's office. Probably another secretary getting fired.

The door suddenly flew open causing Argocs to stumble backward. Something flashed passed him and the Cragmite blink in surprise to see a small furry child dashing down the hall.

The kid skittered on the floor a moment before finding traction and then ducked around the corner, but not before Argocs had seen the long ears, tail with plush pompom on the end, and brown stripes. A Lombax!

For a few seconds the old Cragmite felt his chest tighten and he automatically reached for the blaster at his hip… but then he realized who the child Lombax was; Ractshet, the unofficial adopted son of the emperor.

Argocs tilted his head and his beak like mouth clicked as he eyed the area the teeny child had disappeared to. How interesting to have finally caught a glimpse of the last Lombax in the galaxy. Argocs didn't quite understand why his emperor had taken in the child. Why, out of the thousands of Lombaxes he had eliminated, did Tachyon chose to spare this one infant? The old Cragmite himself would have just killed the child and let him join his mother and father in the afterlife. It was cruel to make the pup live on when everyone who would have cared for him was dead and he was constantly surrounded by enemies who hated him.

Did Tachyon honestly think he had helped this child by sparing it? Or perhaps the emperor had reacted out of his own childhood and wanted to try and make this work the way it hadn't for him.

Argocs didn't understand. But then again, he didn't care much.

"Ractshet!" Tachyon screamed the name from in his office, "Get back here you-" The emperor stopped his throne right at the threshold of the hallway and growled to see only Argocs standing to attention at the side of the door.

"Where did he go?!" The emperor asked with a snap of his jaw.

Argocs lowered his head and responded respectfully, "Down the hall your highness."

"Why that little- wait, why are you here?" Tachyon turned his full attention on the ancient Cragmite

"The meeting with the-" Argocs began, but was unable to finish.

"Ugh!" Tachyon cut him off. " I remember. Meeting with those stupid fools is always a pain, but there is no better way to keep them in line than to constantly remind them of how powerful I am."

Tachyon was about to head down the hall to the meeting, but gave pause a moment and rubbed his chin with a claw thoughtfully.

"I can't leave any loose ends unattended," the emperor spoke, but more to himself than anyone. "But does the brat honestly think I'd skip a meeting over him?"

It was then that fate stepped in and blew a spark of an idea to life in Tachyon's mind as his eyes fell upon the only other Cragmite in the immediate vicinity. Argocs knew he had just inadvertently signed up for something.

"Argocs," the emperor mused. "You have been one of my most trusted and loyal followers and have done great work. Tell me, if your emperor asked something of you would you do it no matter what?"

Argocs knew that no matter what, he'd have to do it if his lord asked it of him. Saying yes or no only determined whether he gained a reward at the end.

"Yes," Argocs was quick and decisive in his answer.

"Perfect, come." Tachyon smiled and ushered him into his office.

"What of the meeting?" the other Cragmite asked his lord, keeping his voice as respectful as possible.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way. But first I must share with you the details of your mission and its importance."

Once the old Cragmite was ushered inside and the door was closed, Tachyon turned to Argocs with a serious expression on his mini face. "It is about the Keeper's son, Ractshet."

Argocs eyes widened, "That child is the Keeper's son?!" Why on earth did Tachyon keep that creature alive? Everyone knew that out of all the Lombaxes ever in existence Tachyon hated the Keeper the most. Actually, everyone hated the Keeper the most. He was the cause for their greatest humiliations.

"Yes," Tachyon affirmed, "And your mission is to determine his mental state and report to me. That pup is very important to my plans, and it is crucial to mold his character when he is young and most impressionable."

Argocs was confused, but did not let it show on his face.

"Now, you will not just judge his temperament, but also work in him respect for me, his father. Make him believe the best in me and worst in himself. But this means that you must get him to trust you, to- what's that word- care for you. I will not deny that it is a difficult task, but so far I've been able to accomplish the feet so I expect the same from you. Do you understand?"

Argocs did not understand but before he could ask, Tachyon's throne was moving out the door and the emperor was calling back to him. "Now I have a meeting to attend. Your mission starts now. Later I will fully debrief you on my plan, but for now… I am sure I do not need to encourage you to speak of this to no one?"

Tachyon's throne had stopped moving for the last part and he barely tilted his head in Argocs direction, glancing at him with cruel eyes from his peripheral vision.

Argocs nodded soundlessly and then his lord was gone.

For a moment the old Cragmite just stood there, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Did he follow Tachyon to the meeting or was he to find this child and begin building trust with the child right now?

Find the child. That was probably what Tachyon wanted him to do.

It wasn't easy, he traveled the hall he had last seen the kid run down asking everyone if they had seen a little Lombax. Those who did not know of Tachyons secret little ward just looked at Argocs weirdly. The few that knew whom he was talking about hadn't seen him either, but said they'd take care of the kid if they happened upon him. Argocs didn't like the way their finger tightened around the trigger as they said those words, he was sure Tachyon would find it a great setback to whatever plan he was making if his ward were killed.

Finally Argocs was considering searching the other floors, which would be a nightmare because of the size of this place, but decided first to retrace his steps just to make sure he didn't leave any stone unturned. He stopped at the sound of gentle crying.

No Cragmite cried. Only the infants who were too young to be made to understand that only the weak cried ever let out such sounds and that was briefly. Following the sound, Argocs found himself standing in front of a janitor's closet where sniffling could be heard plainly through the door. So of course he opened it.

There was the little Lombax, huddled in a dark corner behind the mop trying desperately to wipe away big globed tears from his eyes. The moment the light from the hall entered the closet and fell upon him the little boy jolted to his feet and whisked around to face head on whomever had found him. Argocs was surprised by the size of the little creature's eyes which seemed impossible to keep in his head. Cragmites eyes were small and beaded, so the sight of these spheres with green irises and huge black pupils staring at him startled the older Cragmite. For a second the Cragmite thought that perhaps the child was a defect, but Argocs quickly reminded himself that many species in the universe had large eyes like these and they all seemed to function just fine.

The child at this time had stood up to. His fur was all matted and full of cobwebs and he was shivering with fear, but he refused to look away or cower in front of the stranger.

Crying, of course, was a sure sign of weakness, as was shivering. So right now any Cragmite would see this Lombax as pathetic and easy pray.

But Argocs wasn't just a Cragmite. He was an ancient being who had lived through the great war before the Lombaxes had banished them to another dimension. He had even been around when there was once peace between Cragmites and all creatures of their galaxy. Argocs had lived a long time and understood that sometimes the bravest creatures were the ones that felt fear, but stood up anyway.

To others Ractshet was weak, but to Argocs he was incredibly brave.

The old Cragmite smiled down at Lombax pup who seemed confused by the expression, "Why hello there, little one. I didn't expect to be finding a stray in the broom closet. Tell me child, whatever is the matter?"

* * *

5354.4.034

Today was the day!

Today was the day!

Today was- was- was… THE DAY!

How else could Ratchet explain it. It was just the day. The day he had been looking forward to since forever. Today marked the beginning of everything, the day he would enter the army. The day he would begin to pay back Tachyon for all his kindness. The day he started to actually do something proactive to help Cragmites realize he was their friend. The day his dad could finally start being proud of him. The day that would set him on his journey to become a hero!

The day.

But… if today was the day that would make everything better… then why did he feel so empty?

Why wasn't this day filling him with joy.

Ratchet stood in a crowd of kids, parents, and younger kids all waiting in anxiety for the tryouts to begin. All around, Ratchet's ears picked up different snippets of conversation as parents gave their kids advice or comfort.

"Don't be afraid to feel pain," they said. "If you are attacked just let it happen, don't fight back. Look as weak and helpless as you can. After all, pain is better than death."

Ratchet glanced over the many faces surrounding him and was met again and again by fear and worry. Winnie was right, nobody wanted to be here. They would rather suffer appearing weak then join the army.

For a moment Ratchet wondered if he too should be as fearful.

"Ratchet," Clank called from where he was strapped to the Lombax's back. The boys had decided this arrangement was best so that Clank didn't get lost in the crowd of people.

"Hmm?" Ratchet blinked as he focused his attention on his faithful friend.

"Have you noticed," the mini robot asked, "how throughout our entire time here everyone is either below their late teens or above mid forties?"

Ratchet thought for a moment, then his eyes widened and he cocked his head. "Ya, actually. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure," Clank frowned. "But I have a theory. It seems evident that everyone tries to fail these tests, but your father still requires recruits, right?"

"I guess."

"So the army probably chooses those who fail the least. But what if that isn't enough? What if at a certain age no matter their performance they have to join? It seems highly possible with how few young adults there are."  
Ratchet thought about that. The concept of people not wanting to be part of the war effort was alien to him. Back on Percival everyone had wanted to fight, so this idea that a person actually feared it was strange. Another new notion was this forced military recruitment. No Cragmites ever needed to be coerced into joining the army. Ratchet had never come across this before and wasn't sure how he felt about the subject. But the more he looked around at the fearful faces and saw the young children clinging to their parents, the more he felt it was wrong.

"Also," Clank continued. "What if Winnie is right about joining the military being a death sentence? What if all who join the army on this planet never return?"

Ratchet shook his head, "War's not like that. Sure some lives are sacrificed for the greater good, but many return in glory with stories of heroic deeds and medals proclaiming their honor."

"That is how it is on your planet." Clank pointed out. "That may not be the case here. I have not seen one glorified veteran with any sort of medal. Perhaps they don't get honored here."

"You're very perceptive as always Clank," a female voice chipped in from the crowd and the duo turned their heads to see Winnie walking over to them.

"Nice to see you showed up," Ratchet smiled. "I thought you might have tried to hide or something."

She rolled her eyes. "You're showing your ignorance as always, fluffy. See all those guards. That's just half of them. The other half is searching every stone and spec of sand to make sure nobody misses this. If you get caught hiding-" Winnie didn't say another word, instead slid her long pointer finger across her throat.

Ratchet got the picture and he gave Clank an uneasy look.

Clank looked back at him, and then at Winnie before saying, "They tickle your neck?"

Both Winnie and Ratchet stared at their friend and then began laughing, which earned them several weird looks from the sober crowd around them.

"No Clank," Ratchet managed to say between his snickering. "That kind of gesture is commonly used to mean 'dead' or 'doomed to die'. It's kind of like a warning too."

"Oh," Clank seemed to blush in embarrassed and Ratchet felt somewhat bad for him. He knew his robot friend hated it when he missed cultural references like that. It wasn't Clanks fault that he was a 1 month old robot.

"Hey, it's okay Clank." Winnie tried to comfort him. "I'd rather you be smart and miss a few jokes then witless like this dork over here who's a joke himself… no offense."

"Oh, don't worry. How could anyone possibly take that offensively," Ratchet rolled his eyes. Winnie was always battering on him and it sometimes got annoying. But despite the abuse she didn't seem to hate him so that was a good thing, right?

"Anyway," Winnie tried to switch the subject. "Clank was right about nobody ever coming back from the army. We don't get badges 'cause we never do anything heroic and live through it. Tachyon uses soldiers from planets like ours as living shields. We're the ones that go in and get massacred, weakening the enemy. And once we're all dead and the enemy is falling back, the Cragmites jump in and steal all the glory."

Ratchet wanted to argue that she didn't know what she was talking about. To say such things would insinuate that Cragmites were cowards, sending others first to weaken the enemy for them. It just wasn't true. It couldn't be. However, before Ratchet could say anything to Winnie, the crowd was hushed by a loud horn and everyone turned to a dias which had been set up right in front of the grey building that was to be their testing ground.

A dreadful silence settled on every heart.

Then, when the silence reached it's maximum creepiness, the doors from the grey testing facility were flung dramatically open and some cheap music played fanfare and streamers (who set those things up?) poofed into the air as the senior captain of the Veldin forces came marching out with his hands high in the air and a grin on his face as if he thought he was a super star.

"Thank you, thank you!" He called as he made his way to the podium, giving salutes and air kisses to the crowd who remained motionless and silent. "You're all too kind."

Ratchet jaw was loose and his mouth hanging wide open. This guy had to be joke, right?

The tightly garbed and thick shouldered man stumbled his way up the platform and then, when his speaker wasn't working, spent some time just tapping and shaking the microphone as if that would fix it.

"Is..," Ratchet paused as he whispered to Winnie, "is that guy for real?"

She giggled and leaned in to respond, "Oh ya. He's real. He's the captain in charge of all of Velin's troops and his name is Qwark, though he'd probably love it if you to call him the Captain-Qwark-the-Esteemed-and-Marvelous-Hero-of-the-Galaxies."

"You can't be serious." Ratchet cringed as the man finally got the speaker working only for it to let out a painful screeching noise that made everyone wince.

"Deadly serious," Winnie smiled. "And I mean it when I say he's a joke himself."

"Well… he can't be that bad." Ratchet tried to smile.

"-who was the nincompoop that set this up," the green man's voice blared over the speakers. "I mean, really?! I have some very stern words for- wait, am I on?... Oh, well then-" He paused to give a cough into his large three fingered fist, then his face was all charm and dashing smiles as he looked out to the crowd. "Hello people of Veldin, I am so honored that you all have chosen to come here today! Not that is was unexpected. I know how much I mean to you all and am more than happy to be here for all of you to see me!... your silent awe is touching. I understand your struggle to find words for your hero whom you have all wanted to meet, and now, when you finally get the chance (*sob) you just can't find the words. But fear not, young cadets, for I understand and assure you that once you have joined my noble force I shall work hard to be your friend so that your adoration can be freed from it's state of silence and praise run freely from your lips…"

The man continued a long and boring speech that seemed to mostly be filled with his own praise and how much he believed everyone loved him. It was as painful to hear him as it was to look at him. The guy seemed to have a thing for tight spandex and a hideous shade of green that made him look like a giant booger. Ratchet fought hard to find something he could respect in the man. This was his future general and it was important for a soldier to feel esteem for their higher ranking officers.

The guy was extremely buff, though, and even though all his muscles must have made it hard for him to move, Ratchet supposed that he must be a great hero to have gotten in this position. So what if he had terrible social skills and seemed to be missing a few key elements inside his skull. He was probably a fearless warrior and a deadly war machine out in the field. Besides, as Ratchet knew well in his experience in school, you didn't have to be smart to beat the hell out of people.

The speech seemed to be wrapping up and everyone was getting antsy for it's end.

"-During our journey together I will work hard to make sure you all become great," The deep voice of Qwark vibrated in everyone's ears. "But not as great as me of course. Some of you, sadly, will not be able to triumph over the vigorous tests I have set up personally for you. But do not lose heart, cadets, because you can always try again next year. Now, who is ready to become a new member of Captain Qwark squad!"

No one was ready and even Ratchet began to wonder if this was a big mistake. Maybe he should try and find another miniscule planet to join the army in, but it was too late to back out now. The soldiers (definitely not Veldin officers) began herding children and teens into the building's doors. Kids were crying and parents were giving one last hug before pushing their children away before the soldiers decided to intervene themselves.

"Well," Winnie took a deep breath and followed the reluctant crowd. "Here we go. Good luck."

She gave him a nervous smile.

Ratchet felt Clanks uneasiness as he looked Winnie in the eyes and smiled back. "You too."

He looked up toward the dark space between the doors that looked like a giant maw, swallowing whole the crowd of kids to satisfy its hunger. Maybe Clank and Winnie were right. Maybe no one who lived here survived the war. Maybe he was actually walking him and Clank to their deaths.

He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't see Winnie on the other side.


	10. Not a chapter! I'm sorry T-T

**I'm so sorry guys, but I am currently going on** **hiatus with… everything.**

 **Things are just so busy and I've actually been struggling to keep posting for the past few chapters.** **Basically, blame winter. It's been keeping me on my toes with school, work, and other scheduling. Ever since college started up again for the winter I've been scrambling to keep apace with life.** **Everyones reviews and encouragement kept me trying to struggle through… but I gotta take a break now.**

 **I plan to start this story back up during the summer. I am really sorry, guys. I did want to post at least one more chapter before my hiatus, but I haven't had time to work on it.**

 **I do feel awful about this. Just be assured that I am coming back in the summer. No doubt about that! There is no way I'm just going to leave this story. I'm way to invested in it.**

 **I hope that I can maybe post a special chapter for Christmas/Hanukkah/Winter Holiday. We shall see how things turn out, so don't hold me to it.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for all of your support and reviews! You guys have been great! I've had a blast and cannot wait to start up again when things calm down for me.**

 **Until then…**


	11. Chapter 10

**You are probably wondering what I'm doing back so early. And n** **o, this is not an extremely late Christmas special or New Year chapter. I had wanted to do a Christmas special, but I came to the realisation that Ratchet and Clank would most likely not celebrate the earth holiday- or any earth holiday for that matter.**

 **I considered doing another touching scene that would go more into Kaden, Alisters, and even Nasira's past together- but I have to keep it in it's designated chapter or my outline would get messed up and then I'd have to rework EVERYTHING (note: would not actually have to rework everything, just a lot of things).**

 **So, I decided to keep from posting anything until this summer… that is, till my sister got envolved. No one knows why she does what she does, psychologist still wrestle with the mysteries of her mind in an attempt to understand the un-understandable. She doesn't read any of my stories (thank goodness. I think I'd die if she did) or is even that aware of my alternate life on Fanfiction, yet for some reason she felt the strong need to tell(threaten) me to write more for you guys before summer break comes.**

 **And you know what… she's right (for once). You guys don't deserve to wait until summer! Besides, I've really missed posting and writing my chapters.**

 **Now this doesn't mean I will be posting a chapter once a month or even more than that. I'm just going to post when I have another chapter all squared away. So postings may be longer than a month (probably not… hopefully) or shorter. But what matters is that I'm back!**

 **Yay! I'm so excited!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

5339.4.125

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max's voice spoke over the com as Kaden piloted his ship through space.

"It's just a routine checkup of one of our outermost bases." The Lombax joked. "What could possibly go wrong?"

There was silence on the other end.

The Lombax dropped his smile and sighed. "Things will be fine, okay Max? We double checked security and have several precautions in place. If anything goes wrong, I'll abort mission right away. You don't have to worry."

The com remained silent for a moment, then it picked up a heavy sigh from the other end before Max's deep voice rumbled out. "I know and I trust you'll use discretion. If things do start to look too dangerous, you'll pull out right ?"

"Yes sir." Kaden grinned as he gave a mock salute, knowing full well Max wouldn't be able to see it.

Max seemed to accept Kaden's reply and the com clicked, followed by silence. The Lombax continued to fly in silence through the empty blackness around him.

"Sir," Aphelion's voice caught the Lombaxes attention and Kaden's body tensed in anticipation. "Our ships signals has been picked up by Drophyd scouts. They have locked on our radio transmissions. We are now being followed in secret."

Kaden took a moment to calm his breathing. This was it.

Leaning over, Kaden pressed the com and spoke clearly, if not a little stiffly. "The Dimensionator is still secure. Estimated arrival to drop off, 8.4 hours."

Max didn't reply which meant he had heard Kaden's message. Step one of their plan was now initiated. The 'plan' was to draw Tachyon's forces out and lead him on a wild goosechase while Max's own forces moved in to catch the emperor by surprise and end him once and for all. Once the head was cut off, the rest of the beast would die.

But Kaden wasn't actually going to follow that plan. Even if Tachyon did send out the majority of his fleet after Kaden, there was no way the Lombax could dodge escape forever even if he was a talented pilot. There was only one way to end this and that was to draw the serpent out himself.

"Aphelion?" Kaden spoke once he released the com so no one but his faithful ship would hear his next words. "Send a message to Tachyon. Tell him I'll be waiting for him on Fastoon. He knows where."

"Are you positive about this, sir?" Aphelion's voice spoke with concern.

Kaden gave a curt nod, a serious expression darkening the usual cheerful features on the Lombax's face. "Our trap will work, I promise."

"But what of your arrangement with Max?" The ship inquired.

Kaden shook his head, "It would never have worked. Max's men would never have made it past Tachyons defenses even if I did draw away most of his fire power. But with the Dimensionator I can end this all. No one will ever know what happened to us."

Aphelion seemed uneasy, the ship giving off a shuttering hum. She knew what he was implying, and she didn't like it. But like a good ship, she did not disobey her creator. She never would, even if doing so meant her own demise.

Kaden himself felt horrible, but this was the only solution he saw to the universe's plight.

His plan had to work. For the safety and assurance of a bright future for his son, this had to work. For peace and reconciliation for Max and everyone else who had lost a loved one to Tachyons mad pursuit of power, this had to work. For Lombaxes to ever be free again and return to their own universe, this had to work. For his son to ever have a future worth looking forward to, this had to work.

This plan had to work.

But if it didn't…

At least his son was safe, far away from the danger and from ever falling into Tachyons hands.

* * *

5354.4.034

"Are you serious!"

Clank looked up at his friend, Ratchet, as the boy's shoulders slumped at the familiar sight before them. All the kids had been sectioned off into groups and the two friends were in a small room with a few others as they all tried their best to lose to a dummy. Ratchet's own dummy was almost falling apart, something that the boys could not completely claim as their handiwork. The whole facility looked abused and neglected with stained walls and cobwebs in every corner.

For the past half hour, Qwarks voice had blared over the speaker every few minutes to instruct the 'young cadets' on where to punch the dummy for each challenge. First it had been the mid section, then the face, then an uppercut, then a double jab, then a double jab in the mid section, then a double jab in the face. Now, how about a kick. Oh, and let's do a kick in the midsection, now the face, now… Clank highly suspected that the Mr. Qwark was making all of this up as he went.

"How on earth is anyone supposed to do poorly at this test?" Ratchet asked as he kicked and then punched the dummy, sending it flying before hit hit against the wall and rolling onto the floor.

"I am not sure, but they seem to be succeeding in failing." Clank pointed to the other kids around them who were all giving the sissiest punches and kicks Ratchet had ever seen.

"Aww jeez." Ratchet facepalmed as Clank carefully picked up the fallen dummy and set it back in its place.

"Alright Cadets!" Qwarks voice blared over the intercom. "You are all doing super, but how about you put a little more spirit into things. Now it's time to show that dummy how mad you are. Double jab and then kick it's head- no wait I already did that. Mmmm…. Ah! Punch once at its midsection and then its face."

"Uuuuuuugh!" Ratchet complained to the ceiling before sighing. "Fine, alright buddy. You go first this time."

Clank wasn't that good with the kicks, his short legs and square body made it kind of awkward, so he was glad that Qwark had decided to drop the kick this time. Drawing back his arm, Clank gave two punches- neither of which even reached the 'midsection' of the dummy. The dummy wobbled a bit.

Clank sighed.

"You know what," Ratchet said as he gave the dummy two quick punches that sent it flying against the wall again. "Maybe it's a good thing the bar isn't set too high here. At least we are assured to get in, right buddy?"

"You mean me," Clank frowned in disappointment, looking at his metal stick arms. "They probably wouldn't let me in the army anywhere else but here."

To tell the truth, the more Clank thought about the prospects of war, the more he was convinced he would only end up being a burden to Ratchet. Whatever his purpose had been before this, Clank was sure that he hadn't been built to go near a battlefield, much less be in one. He literally couldn't do anything.

But Clank wasn't going to let his useless design stop him. He'd failed Ratchet once, but he did not plan to do that again.

"No, don't think that." Ratchets stern voice responded to Clanks words and the robot looked up to see a very serious expression on his best friends face. "Just because everyone else thinks strength and worth is in size and looks doesn't mean their right. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

"But I am not beating myself up. See." Clank answered honestly and presented his hands to prove that they had not been committing any acts of violence against himself.

Ratchet sighed, "No, no, no. That's not what I meant. It's just another figure of speech. You see, when people say- why are you laughing?"

Clank was smiling up at Ratchet cheekily as he chuckled. Ratchet's eyes widened as he realized he'd been had, but then he started laughing as well. "Wow, you're turning into a real comedian aren't you. Good one pal."

The serious moment before that forgotten, both 'cadets' turned their attention back to mindlessly hitting a dummy when Captain Qwarks overly hyp voice blasted through the speaker again.

"Aaaaaalriiiight!" Everyone in the room winced as the speaker screeched. "Is everyone ready for the last challenge?! Ooof course you are! Please orderly file through the doors labeled exit at the north side- or is it the south? No, definitely the north… I think. Here let me just-"

There was a shuffling of papers before the speaker shut off and everyone wordlessly started making their way to the door opposite the one they had come in. After all, there were only two doors in this room, and only one of them was labeled exit.

Latching on to Ratchet's back- because both kids figured they were about to be crammed into another large group again- Clank had the advantage of observing the people around him as his friends headed for the door. They all still looked scared, yet there was hope in their eyes knowing that they were close to the end of the tryouts. Clank felt excitement as he wondered what the final challenge was. Taking into account their previous 'challenges' the mini robot wasn't really worried.

The next room was just as bare as the last with unpainted cement walls and plain cement floors. There were guards that looked foreign to this planet who were forcing the group of young adults and children into straight lines. Bodies were pushed and shoved until slowly the semblance of rows of somewhat straight lines began to appear. Ratchet waved his hand in the air as if signalling someone over. Clank curiously turned his head to see who Ratchet was signaling to and smiled when he spotted Winnie face in the crowd, her large blue eyes acknowledging them. She made her way over and stepped in line beside them.

"Hey, how do you think you fared?" Ratchet asked. The room was a buzz of conversation so Clank and Ratchet both figured it was alright to speak.

Winnie just shrugged her shoulders, "Uh, probably better than I wanted. It is always so hard to fail those tests. I'm guessing you guys did exceptionally well?"

Ratchet just gave her a goofy smile in return which she rolled her eyes to.

"Winnie," Clank chose to speak and she smiled at him in acknowledgement. "Do you know what this last challenge is?"

"Pffft," Winnie tried to keep from laughing. "Challenge? There is no challenge, it's just another stupid test that no one takes seriously. Everyone is just set against each other and made to duel two on two- but since no one want's to win you guys are assured a victory."

Clank smiled with relief. He may not have been strong, but at least his resolve to win was much higher than anyone else's here.

"Hi friends!" A cheery little voice called out to Clanks left, and both Ratchet and the robot turned their heads to look down at a little blue girl who had just been shoved next to them by a guard. It looked like everyone was finally settling down as soldiers straightened out the few stragglers.

It was Susie, the small child of the washerwomen they met just yesterday.

"Oh hey there." Ratchet smiled back and Clank waved once to the girl who giggled upon seeing him on Ratchets back.

"Do you like being a backpack?" the girl asked as she smiled up at the two boys.

"Uhm…" Clank struggled to find an answer. Thankfully he didn't have to because Winnie looked past Ratchet and gave a greeting to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Winnie. What's your name and how do you know these two troublemakers?"

The girl brightened to hear Winnie's friendly voice, "I'm Susie. They are my friends. Are you their friends too?"

Clank wasn't sure how Winnie was going to answer, she seemed to not know either. Ratchet was looking at her expectantly so Clank decided to step in. He knew that Winnie was just as confused by the word friend as Ratchet had been only a few weeks ago. He also knew that if Winnie didn't say the right thing, Ratchet would be hurt and the small robot didn't want that. Winnie was there friend, even if she didn't quite understand what that word meant yet. "Yes, she is a very good friend of ours. I am sure that if you ask, she will be your friend too."

"Really?!" the girls already large eyes widened even more and she looked up hopefully to Winnie who just laughed.

"Now how can I say no to a face as cute as that." Winnie grinned as she bopped the girl on the nose with the tip of her finger, causing the child to giggle. Clank blinked in confusion and looked at Winnie with wide glowing eyes. He didn't know Winnie had this fun side to her.

Ratchet was just as surprised and stared at Winnie in confusion, "Winnie… are you okay?"

The girl huffed and pulled away, letting her tough girl act (Clank was sure that's what it was) slip back over her face. But then an idea sparked in her eyes and she smiled devilishly at Ratchet, eyeing his nose. "Aw, what's wrong 'friend.' Don't you know how friends greet each other? It's really easy. Here, let me-"

"Aagh- no!" Ratchet frantically swatted her hand- which had been inching toward his face- away from him while using his other hand to protect his sensitive nose.

Winnie only grinned fiendishly and Clank realised that Ratchets had only cemented his doom. The girl wasn't going to give up until she succeeded.

But fate was on Ratchet's side because right as she was about to lunge at him with pointer finger at the ready Captain Qwark appeared in another poof of rainbow confetti.

The whole room froze in fear, not because of Qwark's presence but because of the two armed officials that appeared behind him.

Clank noticed the change in atmosphere immediately, as well as how Ratchet curled in on himself as if trying to appear as small as possible. For a moment Clank was confused, until he managed to turn his head enough to see the two Cragmites standing beside Qwark with their weapons fully charged. When Clank saw the Cragmites, he cringed too.

The small robot's optics glanced toward Winnie, only to see her confused eyes stare in fear at the Cragmite soldiers in front of them. Actually, everyone was looking confused and scared. So then this wasn't normal, was it. That realisation filled Clank with dread.

It took Clank a moment to realise that the green captain guy (Captain Qwark was it?) was speaking to the crowd. Apparently Clanks processor had deemed Qwark's voice as inconsequential and had stopped translating his wavelengths into understandable audio. Focusing hard, Clank realszed that Qwark was calling out names of people with the lowest scores. Those who were called did not make a move, however, till the big green man finished. Even then they all remained frozen, waiting for the first brave or foolish soul to take the first step toward the exit. The Cragmite guards continued to glare from where they blocked the exits.

Finally, someone took the first step forward and then the rest of those whose names had been called moved as well, although they all shivered as they had to pass by the cold eyes of the two Cragmites who were probably memorizing the failures' facial features. Those who had failed were being marked.

It was then that Clank noticed that apparently neither Winnie or Susie's names had been called. The little robot didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Okay cadets!" The green man's overly optimistic voice boomed out once the rejects had exited. "Wow! Doesn't it just feel great to have made it this far?!" The man took a deep satisfying breath of the not-so-fresh air. "Just breath in that glory, young cadets. Just soak it all into your tiny little bodies. But don't celebrate just yet because there is still one more test. It will be difficult, but I know you'll all try your best. Now, who's ready?!"

Qwark waited for the 'enthusiastic' crowd to respond. No one answered. Did this funny man honestly expect anyone to?

"Oh wait," Captain Qwark fumbled through several prompter note cards at his podium. "Nobody move! I have to read the directions first. Anyway- ahem- so things are a little different this year. I know you love the usual one-on-one matches. The thrill and excitement of battling it out against your neighbor or brother is unquestionable. The healthy competition that gets you all fired up to best the others in battle and prove, once and for all, that you are the strongest. Will you be fighting against a long time rival, or a close friend? The anticipation is killing me!

BUT!.. That won't be happening this year. Our great emperor Tachyon has generously given us funding this year and commissioned a new test that will fill your tiny explorer hearst with pure joy! I can just feel the excitement rising in the room. Before we can start- I know, I know, you are all probably dying to find out what this new challenge is. But we can't begin just yet so hold back your excitement- I must split you up into arbitrary, unmethodical, completely random, and with no pattern whatsoever groups of three to five cadets. The reason for this is because our last challenge of the day is a group activity where the teams with the highest scores are picked to become the emperor's new Veldin armed force!"

Now that his speech was apparently over, Qwark stepped forward, cleared his throat dramatically, and then began to pairing the people standing next to each other into groups of threes. Clank was definitely seeing a pattern here.

For a second, and only a second, Clank heard Ratchet stifle a laugh when he saw what Qwark was doing. The second ended before it was done and Ratchet was again deathly quiet and still, even seeming to become smaller as his eyes glanced nervously at the Cragmite guards to see if they had noticed his chuckle.

Clank smiled. It was good to know that despite the overwhelming fear in this room, Ratchet was still Ratchet.

But Clanks small cheer was lost when his processor calculated, based on the un-random matching of cadets, he knew who their team member would be.

Winnie.

What was Clank supposed to do? If Winnie was going to be on their team, that would mean she would share in their success. Since Ratchet and Clank were set on doing their best, she would probably pass the exam too! But Winnie didn't want to pass. She didn't want to die.

Clank could try and flunk so that she wouldn't pass, but then Ratchet wouldn't pass either.

So the question was, which friend was Clank willing to let down?

"Ratchet," Clank whispered in a wavelength that he knew only Ratchet would pick up. "Winnie is going to be on our team."

The little robot felt Ratchet's back stiffen, and saw the worried glance he sent Winnie.

"What should we do?" Clank whispered again. Too late Clank realized he had just put Ratchet in a very difficult position. Ratchet would have to chose between keeping Winnie safe and fulfilling his dream.

By this time, Qwark was at their row and Clank could see Winnie counting down the line to see who she would be- her body tensed as she made eye contact with them. She knew.

"-And," Qwark pointed to Winnie, "You, pink-petite can go with the fuzzy-space-rat and widdle-baby."

Little baby?! Did that fool just call him little- oh, no wait. Clank widened his eyes when he saw the green sausage finger was pointing down at Susie.

Qwark continued his 'random' pairing, leaving the new team to stand awkwardly beside each other. Susie tried to smile up at them, but it was obvious she wished she hadn't made it this far. Winnie refused to look at Clank or Ratchet, instead staring with a hard glare at the opposite wall as if she were trying to see straight through it. Ratchet, for his part, gave Susie a wide smile and patted her comfortingly on the head, before bringing his attention to the same wall that Winnie was currently giving a death glare to.

Clank couldn't believe the big green oaf had skipped over him! Did this mean that he wasn't in the running? But his name hadn't been called with the rejects; and besides, Qwark said that the teams could contain up to five members. It was not his fault that Qwark was seemingly blind, which would explain his fashion choice.

"We fail." Ratchet said in a barely audible husky voice, pulling Clank out of his thoughts and answering his previous question. The robot strained to look at his friend and couldn't help the pride that welled up in his gear box to see the firm and confident spark in Ratchet's large, green eyes. The boy was giving up on his dream just to protect a sarcastic friend and little girl they barely knew.

Even as pride warmed his cogs, shame burned them too. Clank still remembered the day he had given over to his own selfish desires when his only friend had needed him. But no! No more! That was in the past, and Clank wasn't going to let the past define him.

The bumbling captain finished his pairing and, with a bunch of more bombastic words Clanks mike refused to pick up, sent them through a wide side door where their last test waited for them.

* * *

5339.4.127

A week, it had only been a week since Alister had taken in the small Markazian infant named Talwyn. Yet the general felt like it had been months.

And now things were worse than ever. Just two days ago something had gone horribly wrong. Somehow, somehow Tachyon had gotten a hold of the Dimensionator and now their universe was plagued by Cragmites once again. They were advancing upon the free galaxies like an unstoppable virus.

The universe was doomed.

Alister shivered as he hugged the small form of the child closer to him. He was alone now, just like her. Before, the general had held out hope that his friend Kaden was somehow still alive. But there was no hope for that now. Kaden would never let Tachyon get the Dimensionator while he lived.

He really was all alone.

Something wet rolled down his cheek, then another, and another as his world grew hazy.

He was crying.

"Nwo1!" A demanding voice broke his thoughts and a little hand slapped his face. Alister gave a start and pulled away, before realizing that the culprit was merely trying to pat his cheeks in some sorf to soothing gesture. At least, it was supposed to be soothing.

"Nwo ky, nwo ky. Iff okay2." The voice babbled up to him in its childish language.

The general looked down to see Talwyn smiling up at him in his arms with her huge blue eyes sparkling as she continued to pat his cheeks.

Everytime he held the child in his arms a mixture of love and despair would flood through and in him. The innocent creature always looked at him with those solemn green eyes as if she were claiming his heart forever. He knew he could never do her any harm. But at the same time whenever he cradled her fragile body in his arms Alister was reminded that he may not always be able to protect her, especially now.

He was a Lombax in a universe plagued by Cragmites, creatures that would tear him apart sooner than look at him. If anything, Alister was condemning the child to death by simply holding her.

His hands shook as the child gave out a gleeful sound and he almost dropped her.

"Shhhh," Alister bit his lip as he checked over his shoulder to make sure no one had heard them from their hiding spot in an alleyway. The general had left his ship to get supplies instead of making the same mistake from yesterday. Since the near disaster Alister had just managed to avert (he shuddered at what almost had happened because of that) after coming back from a supply run, the general had decided to bring the baby with him from now on.

Buying the things he needed was impossible not only because the storekeeper would probably report him immediately, but also because he barely had any bolts left. So yes, Alister had made this child, without her consent, an accomplice to burglary. He was a horrible guardian.

Talwyn didn't appreciate being shushed and stared indignantly at the Lombax, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Wait," the general took a step back, his eyes widening. "Don't you da-"

"Waaaaaaaa!" The baby let loose a concussive cry that echoed in the alleyway.

Alister desperately tried to stop her but he was at a loss for what to do, just like every time she cried. How did any parent deal with this? And how could such a small creature make so much noise? For a brief moment Alister thought of his nephew and he wondered how Kaden and Nasira had dealt with their little pup. Alister's mind immediately went dark the moment he thought of Kaden and his family... They were no doubt dead, all because of him.

"Shush now. There really is no need to cry. Please stop before-"

"Hello!" A voice called out.

Alister heart literally stopped as he clamped a hand over the baby's mouth. Talwyn glared at him more intensely and bit down hard on his hand, but the general didn't even flinch.

"What is it?" Another voice joined the first. The general was sure they were getting closer.

The first voice, sounded like a female, answered, "I thought I heard someone crying."

This was bad, this was extremely bad. If they were found, there was no way anyone would take mercy on him and the child. They'd report them to Tachyon and then- no wait… this… this was good!

If Talwyn was found in his arms she was doomed, but what if no one saw him? What if they only saw the baby abandoned in this alley. Surely seeing the child abandoned in this miserable alleyway would pull on these people's heart strings, and the least they could do would be to put the child in an orphanage. There was no denying that right now anywhere was safer than with him.

Alister almost smiled as he realised his good luck. The child would be safe and he could honestly tell himself that he had done the best thing for her.

Quickly tucking the baby in a box that looked like it was only full of discarded rags, Alister dashed up a wall and hid on a rooftop where he could watch from above. Talwyn had stopped crying and instead was calling out in her baby voice, searching for her guardian who had disappeared in the shadows… Alister's heart stung when he saw the look of fear and betrayal in the child's young eyes. Could she even feel betrayed? She was too young to understand such an emotion. And yet her large blue eyes drove daggers into his chest as she whimpered, "Ki-ee?.. Ki-ee3?!"

"It's coming from over here." The female voice called out and then two figures appeared in the alleyway. They were inhabitants of this planet and appeared to be husband and wife.

"Look," the women called to her mate as she scooped up the bundle in her arms. "Just as I thought, it's a baby. Poor thing. What do you suppose happened?"  
The husband leaned over and sighed. "Same as every other orphan in these hard times. With the economy how it is because of the war with the Cragmites, the parents probably couldn't afford it."

"Oh how sad." The wife sighed as she cradled the child. "What should we do? I suppose taking them to the orphanage would be too cruel. I've heard such awful things from there. "

The husband nodded his head quickly in agreement. "That place is struggling because of cut funs. We might as well sign her up for the work house."

"Is there no where she'd be safe?"

The man shook his head.

"The world really is falling apart around us, isn't it?" The mother sighed, looking sorrowfully down at the child in her arms.

Alister's ears had picked up every whisper the couple spoke to each other, and while it was disconcerting he at least felt assured that Talwyn wouldn't be going to the orphanage. By the way the mother was cradling the child Alister could guess that she had become attached to the infant already. The couple were well dressed so Alister was sure they would adopt her themselves grow up. Talwyn would grow up in a normal family with a mom and a dad and maybe even siblings. Things would turn out alright for her, Alister was sure… that was until he heard the husband next words.

"And it's because of that you know what we have to do." the male said quietly.

The woman nodded her head. "I wish times didn't call for this."

"I do to." the husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But we cannot take care of her and our children. The kindest thing we can do for the child is to free her from this world."

Alister's blood turned cold. They were going to-

"Alright," the mother said, giving the child one last squeeze. "But let's at least put her to sleep so she leaves this world comfortable. I couldn't bare to think of putting her in any more pain."

"Of course honey," the man smiled gently to his wife.

The couple began walking out of the alleyway still speaking to each other, but Alister wasn't listening to them.

There was no way Alister was going to let her die! Not after his promise! Not after everything he had gone through to keep the child alive thus far!

But they were right, this world was falling apart and the days ahead looked grim. Tachyon was gaining more and more power and Alister wasn't sure how long he could survive before he was caught. Perhaps they were right, perhaps it would be better to let Talwyn go peaceably.

And then Alister thought of Kaden. Right now his best friend would be ashamed of him, Alister was sure. Kaden never would have given up on a life, not when there was hope for happiness. And would Alister have agreed to just killing Kaden's boy if someone else had suggested it? Of course not.

Besides, the look of betrayal from Talwyn when he had left her was engraned in his mind and haunting him even now.

Alister ground his teeth together as he began to follow the couple home from the shadows. The moment he got a chance he was going to snatch the baby away from them… but if it came down to it he was willing to expose himself to get her out of this situation. He felt that he had already let her down and Alister was not going to do that again.

* * *

Winnie, or Talwyn- but no one here knew her real name- blinked as she stepped out from the cold cement building she and the others had been 'testing' in and into the bright sunshine. For a few moments all she saw was white as the brightness of the sun ricocheted off the red stone and sand of her home.

A scowl was on her face as she tried hard to mask the pleasure that was blooming in her chest when she found out she would be teamed up with Ratchet and Clank. In truth, Winnie wanted to pass the tryouts. She had to in order to begin her mission the Galactic Rebels had given her. Of course she couldn't make it seem like she was too eager, or everyone would know something was up.

And then there was Ratchet and Clank. Those two were way too eager, and unlike her, they had a good excuse. They practically lived under a rock their whole life, for petes sake! Their eagerness could be blamed on their naivety and too much exposure to sun.

Winnie, on the other hand, had been verbally badmouthing the tryouts all her life and flunking each one every year. She couldn't just switch tracks all of a sudden, everyone would notice.

So she had tried to be 'forced' into doing well. Her plan had involved her getting herself cornered and then beat up by the bullies in the alleyway. Then, once they had given her a fairly sound whipping to warrant a berserk outburst, she would turn on them like a wild maniac. Everyone would merely think that they had gotten her to snap and then the bullies would 'force' her to succeed at these tryouts.

But then Ratchet and Clank had to come to the rescue and ruin everything.

Of course, Winnie wasn't angry at them. The two were completely ignorant and didn't have a clue about anything. It still left her with a problem of getting into the army without making it look suspicious.

But now she was paired with the two battle eager newbies. It was perfect! The two boys had already created for themselves a reputation of being crazy. Everyone knew that the mini bot and cat boy wanted to pass the army tryouts. So now that she was paired with them everyone would think that she had passed only because she had been unfortunate enough to be teamed up with them.

She couldn't have planned this better herself.

Setting her mind back to the present, Winnie began studying the layout before her once her eyes adjusted to the bright sun. Her and the other tryees were gathered in a bowl shaped clearing with tall stone walls of a canyon hedging them in on both sides. The field ahead of them was hard rock with metal barriers set up like a huge maze. The barriers on their own wouldn't be able to keep anyone tall enough from cheating by climbing out, but she could see the waves of heat rising off the metal. No one would be able to touch those walls without burning. The maze look freaking confusing and as best she could tell there was only one exit which went straight to a drop off. The finish line was on the other side of the crevice which meant the only way across was to jump.

"Careful of those walls." Winnie's attention was snapped away from the maze by Ratchet's voice and she looked over to see a serious expression darkening his golden fur.

"Ya," she nodded in agreement. "Those things are dangerously hot."

"It's not just that." Ratchet shook his head, and for the first time that day Winnie realized that the boy was concerned. Why was he concerned? Hadn't he been looking forward to this day since she'd met him?

"Those walls have some real high tech on them." Ratchet continued to inform their little team. "If you look at the top off the wall you'll notice those almost satalite looking wires, they're energy conductors. And if I were to take a wild guess, I'd say they are conducting energy straight into a forcefield above us so there's no escape."

Winnie had a feeling Ratchet wasn't guessing. The stone cold recognition and surety in his eyes betrayed that he knew so. How did he know? He'd been living out in the desert all of his life. Right?

Ratchet then gave a half hearted laugh and smiled at her like the goof he was. "Oh, and the reason you see the heat waves on the walls is because the metal's been designed to actually convert heat into energy. So it's sucking in a crazy wellspring of energy just from the heat of the sun. No way that forcefield will come down anytime soon."

"A-hem!" Clank caught both Winnie and Ratchet's attention as he cleared his throat(?) and elbowed Ratchet in the back which must have been a code for 'stop-talking-and-turn-around-right-now.'

Ratchet immediately obeyed, followed by Winnie, and they both turned around to see the other member of their team crying.

Oh ya! Winnie had forgotten about the little blue girl. Her name was Susie, right? As Winnie looked back to see the fearful little girl, her stomach dropped. If she, Ratchet, and Clank passed then so would this small kid.

What should she do? Was one life really worth sacrificing of saving thousands?

No. The right answer was no. One life did not matter when compared to a multitude of lives.

But she still felt sick about it.

"Hey," Ratchet was the first to leap forward and comfort the girl. "What's wrong."

"I-I'm scared." The girl trembled as she looked pleadingly up into Ratchets green eyes as if searching for hope. "All those things," she pointed to the maze before them, "are going to hurt me and I won't see my mom again and-"

"Sh-shh." Ratchet patted her comfortingly on the back. "It's okay. It may look really scary, but you've got us, right? We'll make sure you don't get hurt and that you get to see your mom at the end of all this. I promise."

"I make that promise as well." Clank sensible voice spoke from Ratchet's back.

Winnie realized that they were all looking at her now. She wanted to promise this little girl the same thing too, but she knew she couldn't keep that promise. They all expected her too though… Ratchet and Clank were going to be so disappointed in her.

Why did she care whether what they thought of her?

She shouldn't… and yet… she did.

* * *

 **What baby Talwyn was trying to say:**

 **1) No!**

 **2) No cry. No cry. It's okay.**

 **3) Kitty?.. Kitty?!**


	12. Chapter 11

5354.4.034

Ratchet stood protectively in front of Susie as he and the other tryees were all corralled to what he assumed was the start of the crazy maze thing they were about to be made to run like a bunch of lab rats. The small team of four were just giving promises to Susie that she would be fine when the Cragmite guards had appeared and began prodding and pushing the fearful children and teens toward the maze.

Despite there being close to what Ratchet guessed was 85 people, the large mass of people remained dead silent and the desert was left eerily quiet.

"Alright people!" Qwark's voice called out from a grainy speakerphone. "The goal of this team building exercise is to make it through this maze with your whole team. There will be unexpected twists, turns, and traps to fully test your adventurer's spirit. Now are you ready? Set! GO!"

A reverberating buzz that caused Ratchet and Clank to cringe went off and the group of young people gathered dashed off… at least, that is what was supposed to happen. No one actually ran. Most just stood while a few too slow, tentative steps. With how the tryouts had been going, this didn't actually surprise Ratchet. What did surprise him was how Winnie dashed forward as if in a race. She halted immediately when she realised she was alone and looked behind her to see why her teammates were not with her.

"Wh- what are you guys doing?" She asked, her brows coming together as she looked at them in confusion.

"Uuuh… failing?" He hated saying the word out loud, but he had to since Winnie didn't seem to be onboard with their plan.

"What?" Both Susie and Winnie said at the same time.

So Ratchet wasn't the only one confused by his teammates reactions

Ratchet got down on one knee and smiled at Susie, "We made a promise to you, remember? You are going to see your mom again and that means we, as a team, have to fail this test as miserably as we can!"

"But," Winnie, who had made her way back to them, said. "What about you? Didn't you want to join the army?"

Ratchet's eyes widened in surprise. Had Winnie been prepared to give up her future for him? Was that why she had run a head? Winnie, who hated the Cragmites and spoke ill of their worthy goals, was willing to join their forces just so that he and Clank- no, Clank was only doing this because Ratchet wanted to- could fulfill his dreams. This realisation touched Ratchet and he stared at her in awe. Ratchet had never experienced this type of loving sacrifice before meeting Clank and Winnie and he wasn't sure what to do with it. These friends, his friends, were willing to give up everything for him. If this is what friendship was, he was not sure he was worthy of it.

"Ratchet? Winnie?" Clanks voice broke through his thoughts. "I believe we should move. Preferably as fast as possible."

Ratchet was about to ask why when his ears flicked as they picked up an intense humming sound and he realised the ground below them was starting to glow.

That could not be good.

Everyone else at the start line, and there were a lot of people, were now looking about in confusion as well. Ratchet just made the decision to get off the glowing metal start line when an electric shock shot up from the metal and filled Ratchet with an intense pain. He and everyone else there cried out as electricity coursed through them. The boy keenly felt it with his metal friend strapped to his back helping to conduct even more charge up and through the Lombax. He was also half a ware of being able to hear the screams of Sasha and Talwyn, but there was nothing he could do.

Finally the pain halted as suddenly as it had started and Ratchet's mind went mercifully blank for a moment. His mind was swimming and the darkness was so comforting with its promise of relief that he eagerly wanted to relax into it's soothing embrace where everything was blessedly devoid of anything.

But something else was calling him, something that at first was annoying but then became concerning. He recognised those voices, and the fact that they sounded so concerned caused panic to tug at his consciousness. Something was wrong. They were in danger. He had to help them. But he didn't want to leave the darkness. Going back meant pain. It would just be easier to stay here and-

"Ratchet!" The voice finally snapped through his consciousness and he gasped as colour and light flooded into his vision.

Everything was fuzzy and there was stinging pain that lingered in his blood. He just wanted to go back to the darkness.

"Come on Ratchet!" The voice, Winnie, shook him hard. "Don't leave us now."

"Wha?" He managed to croak out as Ratchet pulled himself up off the ground and looked around deliriously. "Wha happen...?"

"We gotta go now!" Winnie barked. "The ground is going to shock us again less than two minutes. You can't afford to black out again."

Something wet was pressing into his arm and he looked to see the small Tharpod, Susie, crying and looking up at him with fear on her tear stained face. Winnie's own expression was of concern and worry as she helped him stand up fully.

"Alright," Ratchet's mind was clearing up now and he had enough sense to grab his omniwrench which he had dropped on the ground when the electricity hit. "Let's go."

Winnie scooped up Susie and dashed deeper into the maze and Ratchet followed.

"We have to keep moving." Winnie explained as they took one turn and then another. "While you were dazed Captain Qwark explained that the ground in this death coarse is filled with pressure plates and the moment they're activated a countdown is started for five minutes before the ground shocks everyone standing on it. If we don't want to be zapped again, then we have to be in the lead."

"But we can't win this-" Ratchet began to say as Winnie took a right turn.

"Ratchet!" She barked out as they passed a group of cadets who were attempting to stay behind, but looked rather nervous about it. "You were out for a good minute last time. You cannot afford to take another charge! Not with Clank on your back directing all of the energy to you."

"Clank!" Ratchet cried out, realising his friend had been too quiet. "Buddy are you okay?"

"The current caused his system to shut down." Talwyn informed him. "But he appears to be rebooting. As long as we don't get hit by more electricity, he should be fine."

Ratchet dearly wanted to scan his friend to make sure everything really was fine, but being in the middle of a death maze didn't really give him the time to do anything but run.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ratchet asked. Suddenly the walls of the corridor they just turned into began shooting stun plasma bolts. Ratchet used his omniwrench to fend off the bolts while Winnie just dodged.

One blast hit her in the leg and her whole body froze up for a second, dropping Susie. The little girl scrambled to her feet and began pulling Winnie the rest of the few meters out of this section. Ratchet covered their backs and continued to bat at the plasma bolts.

"Yeah!" He gave a triumphant whoop when one bolt was deflected right back at the gun which shot it, short fusing the weapon so that smoke poured out of it.

A moment later Winnie regained mastery of her limbs and she and Susie dashed the rest of the way out of there, Ratchet bringing up the rear and destroying a few more guns in the wall while at it.

"Thanks," Winnie said as she scooped Susie back up and they continued running.

"To answer your question" She said as they took another right turn in the maze. "No, I don't. But we can't stop moving."

A familiar and dreadful humming noise, ever so quiet, tickled at his ears and Ratchet felt panic blossom in his chest.

"It's happening again!" He warned everyone. "Run!"

Filled with an extra burst of speed, he and Winnie dashed across the ground which was beginning to glow and at the last moment they dove to the safety of the next corridor. There was a fizzling crackle behind them and they heard an unlucky being who had been caught by the glow scream for a few seconds before the glow died down and the humming stopped. Scrambling to their feet Ratchet only spared a look back before he continued through the maze, Winnie already running in front of him.

The first (and hopefully only) electrical shock they had received had overloaded Clank's system and nearly knock Ratchet out. Whoever made this maze was going to get sucker punched into tomorrow when he found them.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice asked from behind Ratchet and the teen felt relief wash over him

"Clank!"

Winnie and Susie looked back at him in surprise and then relief to see Clanks green orbs glowing again.

"How are you buddy?" Ratchet asked while maintaining his current speed. "Everything working right?"

"Yes." Clank answered. "All systems have rebooted and I am fully on line again. Apologies for leaving you all, but the amount of electricity that went through me was too much at the time. Where are we?"

"In a death maze running from the ground which might electrocute us at any moment and we are probably completely lost." Ratchet answered.

"I see. Winnie, take the next left you come upon."

"How do you know?" Winnie huffed as she ran. "You just woke up."  
"When we were standing before the maze, I committed the layout of it to my memory files. I recognise the unique curve this length of corridor is taking as belonging to the far right path close to the outer layer. If we take two more lefts, then a right, then down the middle when we come to a three way split, another right, left, right, right, right, left, and right then we will be at the jump."

"Okay," Ratchet laughed despite the situation they were in. "How about you just tell us which way when we come to forks in the road because neither of us are going to remember all of that."

"Which way?!" Winnie called out as they came to a fork.

"Left." Clank answered. The next corridor had little insectoid mini robots that shot lasers out of their eyes. Winnie had to put Susie down and they kept the small girl between them as they slowly inched their way out of the robot's range while fending them off. As they continued to run, Clank informed them that the corridors with enemies to fight didn't have pressure plates and thus no electrical shock. That at least was a relief to know they didn't have to worry about being zapped in the middle of battle.

The empty corridors, however, were all fair game and the team had a few close calls. It seemed that there was always someone five minutes in front of them setting off these traps.

They passed a few stragglers who didn't have to worry about blacking out like Ratchet and Clank did and so were still trying to lose this thing. While Winnie informed Ratchet that after the first shock he had been out cold they had lost seven minutes and nearly everyone else had run ahead. Ratchet hoped that would be enough time for them to fail the challenge.

They just finished fighting off a rather large War Grok beast, Ratchet kept it distracted while Winnie helped Susie sneak past, when they came to the end of the maze and a huge drop off. The finish line was in sight.

* * *

5343.5.136

The small Lombaxes heart pounded in his ears, his feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic pattern like a steady drum beat that propelled him forward. Ahead of the little boy were his teammates and the competitors all running the same race as him, though there were only three runners in the definite lead. Out of those three, only one wore their school colours and that Cragmite wasn't close to catching up to the other two let alone passing them. Ractshet cringed as he realised that they were going to lose the race. No one on his team would be in a good mood if they lost.

And then he saw it. The finish line, it was in sight! The red ribbon stretched across the track gave Ractshet a bold idea and he abandoned his rhythm based steps and shooting off across the track at a spead that surpassed the other students. Despite being at the very back, he quickly wove his way around the other Cragmites who had spent all of their energy during the first two laps.

The muscles on his calves burned and his side burned, but he only smiled. He could win this. He could win this for his team! Once he proved himself a team player they would accept him, he just knew it.

Faster he went until he caught up to the three Cragmites in the lead. The red ribbon of the finishing line was whipped and tugged tantalisingly in the wind as if it were calling him forward. Forcing more speed into his run, Ratchet sprinted forward even faster than before and began to pass the other Cragmites.

"What do you think you're doing rat?!" hissed his teammate from close behind him.

Ractshet just paused long enough to give the classmate a grin before he refocused back on the race and pushed himself forward once more.

Just as victory was in his reach a body shoved into him with vengeful force, throwing him off balance. He managed to look up in surprise just in time to see who had dealt the low blow.

His own teammate glared at him, anger boiling in his eyes.

And then Ractshet hit the ground hard, skidding across the track and into the dry sand at the side line.

A few seconds later he heard the snapping of a ribbon followed by a cheer which rose up from the sidelines. Pushing his face out of the dirt Ractshet looked over to see the other team throwing their claws up in the air in triumph while his own team hissed in defeat and looked on at the celebrators with anger.

Ractshet gave a defeated sigh and flopped back down into the dirt where his pride had been dumped into the mud.

"Hey!" Ractshet ears twitched as a seethingly angry voice caught his attention. He looked up to see the Cragmite who had tripped him stomping toward him. His other teammates heard the call of their track leader and all eyes fell upon him and the small Lombax he was glaring at.

"Ya you!" The track leader hissed as Ractshet hurried to get to his feat. By now the other teammates seemed to know something was about to go down and they all began to gather around him and the furious Cragmite.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ractshet asked almost jokingly as he smiled, desperately trying to quell the flight instinct that was urging him to get the heck out of there. But Ractshet wouldn't listen. He had spent an entire season proving himself to these Cragmites and felt like he was on the cusp of becoming a few of their friends. The leader would probably never like him, but Ractshet could live with that as long as the other teammates treated him well. And for the most part, they had. He had felt more acceptance here than anywhere else before. He had hope that things would go different than they usually went.

"You miserable little rat! You just cost me us the win! That's what's up!" The Cragmite yelled. This seemed to shock the rest of the team and they all turned their beady yellow eyes on the small Lombax and glared.

"I knew he'd only mess everything up for us." One Cragmite whispered and the others agreed. That actually hurt Ractshet a lot because the Cragmite who had spoken had been a teammate Ractshet thought he could possibly befriend in the future. Apparently he was wrong.

"If it wasn't for you getting in my way I would have won!" the ringleader hissed, seeming emboldened that the others had so easily been swayed.

Now this made Ractshet a tad bit angry, enough so for him to forget the compromising situation he was in and yell back, "No you wouldn't have! You weren't even close to the others you slug brained Amoeboid!"

Ractshet didn't need to see the anger alight in every Cragmite there to know that insulting the team's second fastest runner on the track team (first if you weren't counting him- which his teammates probably werent) was a big mistake.

But Ractshet had been getting flack from the jerk the whole season and he was done with it.

At least, that was what Ractshet told himself right before a claw darted out and hit him in the chest causing him to fly backward. As pain blossomed in his chest right before his back seemed to snap as it hit the ground for the second time in less than ten minutes, Ractshet wasn't feeling so brave anymore.

The other Cragmites, following their team leaders lead, began pelting on him and Ractshet curled in on himself to try and protect himself as best he could. Fortunately the beating ended abruptly when the Cragmite who had started all this, his name was Hyctess Rocseth which meant something like swift limbed, called his groupies off. Unfortunately, the reason the other Cragmites were pulled off of Ractshet was so that mister stab-his-teammates-in-the-back could beat the small Lombax up himself.

Ractshet decided not to give him the opportunity and the moment the other Cragmites stepped back he bolted.

Perhaps it was because everyone thought he, being a squishy mammal creature without a shell like them, would be too weak from the beating he had already received to actually be able to get up so fast and run. Or maybe it was because Mr. 'swift of limbs' wasn't as swift as everyone thought. Whatever the case was, they all sort of just stared at him in slight shock as he dashed right between Hyctess' legs and sprinted away from them at his top speed.

A few moments later, though, they were all chasing after him while yelling insults. During the race he had been fast, but now with adrenaline pumping in his veins he was really booking it. There was a few moments where it looked like Hyctess was catching up to him, but then Ractshet took a turn around a corner and dove straight into the maddening traffic, weaving and bobbing around fast moving hover crafts with drivers that refused to slow down or swerve when they saw him. A few of the more concerned drivers did honk at him in hopes that their warning was enough to keep the kid from splattering on their windshield and making a mess for them to clean up later.

When Ractshet reached the other side with his tail and ears still attached, he only allowed himself a moment to breath before he dashed off again. The sound of his former teammates (there was no way they were not kicking him off the team after all of this) yelling insults at him as they waited for the light to turn red and the pedestrian walk sign to turn on soon was lost over the busy sounds of the city.

Ractshet didn't stop running until the sounds of the city was replaced by the whistling of the hot desert breeze sifting through the burning grains of golden sand. Soon sand was replaced by hard stone and gold was replaced by red.

Ractshet's energy left him and he collapsed onto the hard cracked surface of flat rock. The sun beat down oppressively upon his back and Ractshet could have sworn he was on fire, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had just lost a golden opportunity to possibly making friends in the future because he couldn't keep his mouth shut (and because Hyctess was a jerk), nothing else really mattered. Besides, being cooked like a sublime stake on a barbeque seemed like a fitting end for a Lombax… Perhaps he was being overdramatic, but Ractshet didn't really feel like evaluating his thought process right now (or ever actually). He wanted to stop feeling this constant disappointment over and over, to stop being a constant disappointment. He just wanted it all to stop, period.

And perhaps if he had been allowed to remain lying in the harsh elements he would have gotten his wish… but it seemed the universe would not allow it. Just as Ractshet's mind was beginning to slip into a black sleep, the rock below him rumbled and the ground- which was not as stable as he had assumed- gave way. The Lombax found himself tumbling head over heels down a steep cliff (though it felt like he was falling down a mountain) he hadn't even realised he had been lying on the edge of. As he went down, the mini rock avalanche collected more sand and loose stone until it was only a matter of time before a stray rock knocked him out or boulder crushed him… if the landing didn't kill him, that is.

Ractshet flailed out trying to find a rock or creg or anything to latch onto. His hand clamped down around something solid and his shoulder was nearly pulled out of its socket as he came to an abrupt halt. By some miracle all the larger rocks and boulders fell around him while only sand and pebbles pelted his face as he hung on to the ledge for dear life.

Finally the mini rock avalanche ended and the Lombax pulled himself up onto the ledge that had saved him, panting hard with adrenaline and exhaustion. His bones ached and he could already tell that there would be some real nice bruises tomorrow. One shoulder burned where the sand and rock had rubbed it raw, while the other felt sore from nearly being yanked out of it's socket.

Hissing with pain as he rubbed the aching shoulder, Ractshet looked down to see the solid and unforgiving sandstone a good three meters below him which would have spelled death for the young boy if he had not been lucky enough to find this rock ledge that was sticking out of the sandstone cliffside. But when he looked he found the ground he was standing on was rather two angular and flat to be something made by nature. He leaned down and touched the surface with his gloved hands, sweeping away some of the sand in order to see just what he was standing on. It was metal, rusted metal that matched perfectly with the red and gold of the desert. The metal was very firm under his feet so whatever it belonged to it must be buried pretty firmly into the ledge. Still, he did not want to test its strength and his already good luck.

His natural curiosity was peeked, however, and he leaned over the edge to see under it. That was when he saw the door.

A little bit of excitement helped to renergise his stamina and Ractshet climbed down as quickly and carefully as he could (note: Ractshet is almost never careful so it is suffice to say that he probably took several risks while in his rush to get down and investigate the door.) When he got to the bottom Ractshet took a step back to take in the cliff he had half fallen half climbed down.

It was a completely average slab of stone that one might expect to see in a slightly underwhelming canyon. But right in front of him was something not so average. It looked like some kind of bunker had been built into the canyon wall. Age and the elements had mostly disguised the building so that it blended in with the sandstone and one side was completely covered by a past rockslide. Thankfully, the door had not been buried and Ractshet immediately began trying to open the door.

At first he just frantically pulled and tucked as if his small little body could open the door (which was actually not that large of a door. When brute force did not work, Ractshet decided to step back and assess the situation… which he probably should have done in the beginning because the moment he stopped his frantic pulling he saw the doors latch. Studying the door he found a latch that, though rusted a bit, gave under his slight weight and the door shuddered open. Triumph!

The door creaked open on rusty hinges and light from the desert sun spilled into the incredibly dark building's exterior. A rush of cold air hit Ractshet as he took a step forward from cracked sandstone to smooth cemented flooring. It was hard to see but already Racthset could easily guess just what type of warehouse this secret bunker was from all the tools hanging on the wall and the half finished projects and scrap metal lying about. Ractshet gaped at everything as he slowly pivoted to get a look at the whole workspace. Joy filled the tiny Lombax and the boy felt a ridiculous grin spread across his face. This was awesome!

"Aaaaah!" Ractshet lept into the air and fell right into a waste bin (which still had some old crumpled paper in it) as his communicator belted out his annoying ringtone which reverberated off the metal walls which only made the beeping louder and more startling. Ractshet had to take a few moments to calm his frantically beating heart before he could respond to the call (only one person ever called him so he knew who it was without checking).

"H-hey Argocs! Whats up?" The little Lombax tried to make his voice as level as possible so that the old Cragmite wouldn't know what a fright the boy just had. He took a step outside, everything echoed in their and he did not want Argocs to question where all the feedback was coming from, into the oppressive heat of the desert once more.

"Tachyon just got a call from your track instructor and he wanted me to check up on you. Are you alright little rat?"

Ractshet highly doubted it was Tachyon's idea to call him and make sure he was okay, but the Lombax let it slip. "I'm fine. I mean- I was kind of upset before, but now that I have gotten to cool down a bit in the desert I feel better."

"Are you sure?" Argocs asked, a bit of concern creeping into his voice. "Do you need me to come over just in case you pulled something? You are always so reckless out in the desert."

Ractshet new what that was code word for. Argocs was just making sure not to embarrass the Lombax by suggesting he needed to be patched up from getting pummelled. Argocs always left suggestions that the many scrapes and bruises were from Ractshets reckless behavior out in the desert and for this Ractshet was grateful.

Recently, however, Ractshet had been trying to 'ruff it alone' and had refused to let Argocs fix him up. Ractshet was about to say that he was fine and didn't need any help this time when his shoulder gave a painful twinge and Ractshet was reminded of his rather painful injuries sustained from the fall down here. Funny that the usual excuse was actually true this time.

"Actually," Ractshet laughed and he could almost imagine Argocs stiffening up at his actual admittance to needing help. "I was a bit more reckless than usual and might or ming not have fallen down the side of a canyon cliff."

"WHAT?!" Argocs cried out in alarm. Ractshet knew he was going to be in so much trouble especially as the string of curses that flowed from the com got longer and longer. "Did you break anything? Are you trapped under a boulder? When did this happen? Why didn't you call sooner? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?!"

"It wasn't that bad!" Ractshet rushed to ease the old Cragmites mind before he had a heart attack or something. "Nothing's broken and I only have a few bruises. It really isn't that much of a big deal."

"Just bruises?" Argocs asked disbelievingly.

"Well… and I sort of pulled my left shoulder a little, but nothing serious."

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the line. "Where are you know?"

"At home." Ractshet lied.

"Good. Stay there. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Roger that!" Ractshet saluted even though he knew Argocs couldn't see the action. The boy immediately regretted it as his shoulder twinged angrily at him and he hissed in pain.

Of course Argoc's picked up on the sound and he seemed to panic again. "I'm getting in the hover craft right now. Don't MOVE! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Racthset smiled as he began trudging along the canyon floor where he could see the cliff began to lower toward the ground and he could more easily crawl out. "I promise not to move… too much."

There was mumbling on the other end about something being the death of him before an engine roared to life and Argocs spoke again. "I have to hang up now, but I promise I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye." Argocs hesitated a moment before Ractshet heard the line go dead and he sighed. Even if Argocs drove at his top speed the whole way- which he just might do- Ractshet knew he had enough time to get home himself, but he was not looking forward to the walk. Already Ractshet was beginning to realise just how hard he had pushed his body today and he was almost regretting coming out here…

Almost.

His find of the secret bunker made it totally worth it though. Already he was making plans making plans for how he was going to fix the place up and begin his own projects in the large space (several appliances at his home definitely needed upgrades now that he thinks about it). Ractshet used to dread the time he spent at home after school doing nothing (which was one reason he had attempted joining his school's different sports teams) but now he was looking forward to those hours of alone time.

* * *

5354.4.034

"RATCHET STOP!" Winnie cried from behind him and the Lombax felt himself get yanked backward.

"Hey?" Ratchet pulled himself up and dusted himself off, glaring at Winnie. "What was that for? The finish line is right… there…"

Winnie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as Ratchet stared at the finish line ahead of them. Actually, he was staring at the great gap of complete and utter nothingness that lay between them and safety.

"Your welcome." Winnie huffed as Ratchet walked up the edge and looked down into a great pit of darkness.

Susie rushed forward and latched herself onto Ratchets leg like a steel trap. "Please don't kill yourself sir!"

"I won't I promise." Ratchet rubbed the top of her head fondly, but the girl still clung on tight.

"Okay," Winnie tried to call the group back to the issue at hand. "So there's a giant cavern between us and safety. I'm a pretty good jumper, but I know for a fact that I can't make it across that distance. What about you guys."

Ratchet studied the cavern for a moment before giving a decisive nod, "I'm pretty sure I could do it."

Winnie laughed. "Pretty sure is not going to cut it there fuzzball."

"Hey! I've jumped gaps larger than that! All you need is the right motivation."

"I have to agree with Winnie on this," Clank spoke up, "and out of my own protective instincts insist that you stop trying to kill us both. Besides, we must get our entire team across and if I have my doubts about you crossing with your own weight I am absolutely 99% sure that you could not make it across with a passenger."

"Only 99%. That means I have a chance." Ratchet grinned with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Let me explain the percentage. If there were a hundred different universe exactly like this one and the Ratchets of those universes all jumped across the gorge with a passenger, 99 of them would die. So you are right, you have a chance. But the chance of you being the one Ratchet that does not die is very, very, very high."

"Yeah but-"

"No." Winnie, Susie, and Clank all snapped at him.

"Fine, but then how-"

"How about we go on the bridge." Susie suggested and pointed.

Everyone turned around to see a glowing blue bridge that seemed to be made of some sort of solid energy field.

"How did I not notice that before?" Winnie asked incredulously.

"Because it was not there before." Clank answered and even as he spoke the bridge disappeared. "From what I have observed the bridge seems to be on a time limit that only lasts fifteen seconds before disappearing for another fifteen seconds at which point it repeats again."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Ratchet and Winnie both glared at Clank (or at least Ratchet tried but it was hard when his buddy was strapped to his back).

"Because I was attempting to persuade my friend here not to kill himself." Clank answered materfactly.

"Well I wouldn't have ever suggested jumping if I knew there had been a bridge!" Ratchet cried.

"Would you though? I do not understand why but you always seem to prefer the dangerous and often life threatening rout instead of the obvious and simple one."

"I thought you forgave me for flying us into that asteroid field."

"I did." Clank nodded. "But just because I forgive does not mean I make myself forget. Our past mistakes are meant to be learned from, not forgotten and doomed to repeat."

"Guys!" Winnie called and the two bickering friends looked up to see her more than halfway across the glowing bridge with Susie in her arms. "Come on."

"Oh, right." Ratchet smiled and dashed toward the bridge.

"STOP!" Clank cried out, startling Ratchet as he automatically responded to the command and halted.

"Wha- dude!" Ratchet sent a glare to his back as he leapt forward again "What was that for? We gotta-" The Lombax stopped right at the edge of the gorge as the bridge disappeared and was gone. "Oh."

And that was when they both heard it. A buzzing sound of a build up of energy below their feet.

"Aww dangeit…" Ratchet cursed as he took a few steps backward.

"Ratchet. Do not do what I know you are going to do." Clank warned. "The shock will not kill you like that drop will."

Ratchet shook his head. "No buddy. You were lucky last time that the current didn't do any permanent damage or shut you down for good. I'm not risking it again." And with that he ran forward and leapt.

For a few moments they flew. Ratchet felt joy fill his lungs as he felt the freeing sensation of soaring through the air. Oh how he missed hoverboarding.

But then the descent began and Ratchet new he was still too far from the edge. They weren't going to make it. He vaguely heard Winnie crying out to him and had the comforting thought that Susie and Winnie wouldn't be forced into the army when two of their teammates had died. They would probably get the lowest score out of everyone.

Ratchet did, however, feel really bad for Clank. He always knew it would have been better for the little robot if he had never met him. Ratchet was just bad luck. He was misery after all.

* * *

5305.4.034

"Bu 'm scawd." A small Lombax, a mere pup, clung to his father's arm as squeezed his eyes tightly shut and shook his head.

"Come on son." A gentle voice urged him. The wind was whipping the child's tails and ears about wildly and his golden fur rippled as it played with his whiskers. "I promise you won't regret it."

The little boy shook his head again and only held on tighter as his father laughed good naturedly.

"I didn't know I was raising such a scaredy cat." The father joked.

"M not a scawdy ca." The boy mumbled through the shirt he was clinging so dearly to.

"What did you say?" The father grinned. "I couldn't hear you."

"M not a scawdy ca!" The little boy whipped his head out of his fathers shoulder and glared up at the grinning Lombax. Only then did the child realise his mistake and he froze up in fear as he immediately took in his surroundings. At first the little five year old was frightened to death. But then something else took root and joy filled his lungs.

The world before him spread out like a map with lush green forests below and the sight of a shining city in the distance. An endless dark blue sky stretched out above them and already some stars were twinkling to life even though the sun had not finished its breathtaking descent into the west. The plane (though people were now calling them ships) his father was piloting banked slightly and a glistening lake that caught the light of the setting sun so that it looked like it was on fire sparkled below them.

A light laugh bubbled up from the joy inside the tiny child as he took in the freeing sensation of soaring through the air.

So this is what flying was like.

"Well Kaden?" The pups father called, but the boy could not take his eyes off the spectacular scene before him long enough to see the proud grin on his father's face. "What did I tell you? Do you like flying?"

The boy could only nod and laugh with pure joy.

* * *

5354.4.034

Clank knew they were going to die the moment Ratchet's feet left the ground. It was a good effort, and they would certainly make it far… but not far enough. At first Clank was filled with disappointment. It felt like he had just come into this world only to be taken out of it immediately. He was also disappointed and upset that, in the end, he hadn't really protected or helped Ratchet at all. He had failed his own self appointed purpose in life.

But then a sickening thought came to Clank. There was a possibility that his mainframe and processor would survive the fall which meant someone might try and fix him. Then the little robot would wake up in the world where Ratchet was dead. There had been many a night when Clank stayed up wondered what would have happened if he had never met the friendly rat cat creature (and that was another thing. Now that they were going to die Clank would never find out what species Ratchet was). Nothing good came to mind and Clank knew that if he woke up in a world where Ratchet was gone, he would feel great pain. Perhaps he would never recover, but would he even want to?

By this time their flight through the air began to descend and Clank could feel panic rising up in him. No, he did not want to fail his objective. He did not want Ratchet to die. He did not want to wake up one day and discover that while he had been spared, his friend had not.

Clanks cogs began whirring in what he at first thought was a robot's version of a panic attack. But then he felt something shift inside of him and his body began to transform. Clank wasn't quite sure how it happened, but his processes told him he was equipping the Thruster-Pack(?). Miniature wings extended out where his arms usually were and he felt a thruster engine roar to life. Suddenly, they weren't falling anymore. Ratchet gave a cry of surprise as they rose up into the air. Clank himself was too busy processing everything that his body was doing. The mini bot had no idea how he was doing this -or how a thruster engine could fit in his tiny body- but one thing was for sure, he could now carry out his objective.

Clank calculated the exact height they needed to reach in order to fall to safety and angled his wings to help guide them forward instead of just straight up. Then, when he was sure they would be safe. Clank cut the engine and they began to plummet. Then Clank began a process of turning on and off the engine to slow their descent until Ratchet was hovering over solid ground at which point Clank deactivated his Thruster-Pack and Ratchet landed on his feet.

"Wow…" Ratchet laughed breathlessly. Clank could feel the frantic beating of Ratchets heart thrumming through his body. "Guess I'm the one out of a hundred to cross the gorge with a passenger, huh. Man, I feel bad for the other guys."

"I suppose you are the one percent." Clank mused. Before Clank or Ratchet could say anything else arms enveloped them and squeezed hard.

"You Blarg-witted fuzzball!" Winnie pulled away and punched Ratchet hard in the shoulder. Clank was thankful he had yet to make her angry at him, unlike Ratchet who seemed to be an expert at it. "Don't you DARE do that to us again! You… you- you scared Susie half to death!"

Susie, who Clank now saw was hugging Ratchets leg with full intention of never letting go, nodded teary eyed up at the duo.

"Hey," Ratchet smiled and tried to calm the angry Markazian and little frightened Tharpod. "I'm fine, see. No harm done."

"Only because you have Clank watching your back! Nexus! You guys should have told me Clank had a jet pack!"

"Yeah," Ratchet rubbed the back of his head nervously. "About that… Clank? Did you know you had a jet pack?"

"It is called a Thruster-Pack. The answer to your question is no. I was not aware I had such enhancements until just now."

"Huh," Ratchet nodded. "That's what I figured."

"What?!" Winnie almost screamed. "Neither of you knew about the jet pack and you STILL made that JUMP! Why you son of a-"

"Winnie." Clank was quick to interrupt. "Please remember our dear friend Susie is here with us."

Everyone looked down at Susie who just stared up innocently at them.

"It's okay Clank." Susie smiled. "Winnie didn't forget about me. She helped me across the bridge!"

Right then a voice boomed out causing everyone to whip their heads around to see Captain Qwark taking the stage- Clank briefly wondered how many stages this guy had set up beforehand- in the middle of the field which everyone who were in the last challenge had gathered on once crossing the finish line. Guards were starting to push everyone closer to the stage. A quick headcount confirmed for Clank that while he and his team had been bickering talking everyone else had made it out of the highly hazardous maze. Behind Captain Qwark's stage was a fence where all the parents, guardians, older siblings, or grandparents of the contestant waited anxiously for their family member to return to them.

"Congratulations young cadets for making it through the exhilarating maze-" The captain leaned away from the mask slightly illegal due to the many health code violations-" The captain leaned toward one of the soldiers flanking him and 'whispered' out loud, "Are we sure that didn't break any health code violations?"

"Affirmative sir." The soldier said. "There are not health code violations."

"Oh…" Qwark, who must not have realised that everyone could still hear him well, frowned for a moment before his large glaring smile came back onto his face full force. "In that case- Now that you all have proven your strength and courage in the many challenges you faced today, it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for. It is time to announce which lucky cadets have passed and will be joining me, senior Captain of Cragmite Veldin Force! If I call your name that means that you scored high enough to become a soldier for the Cragmite Emperor! Now let's begin!"

As Qwark began calling out names Clank surveyed the crowd around them. Some whose names were called cried out in anguish and anger or began trembling uncontrollably, though most just stood stone still in cold apathy as they either accepted their fate or shut down completely. Cries also came from the group of Veldians who stood on the other side of the fence though for the most part the crowd was quiet and frozen.

Qwark continued to call out names until he reached 67 and seemed to be at the end of the long list he held in his hand. Clank believed that he and his team had escaped being called until a very familiar name was called out which sent a chill down Clanks circuit board.

"Ratchet?" Qwark looked at his list quizzically. "Am I saying that right? I am? Hmmm. What is up with parents these days and calling their kids weird names. Anyway- Ratchet, Winnie, and Susie Pucelli. Your team just barely made it, but still good job. The rest of you? Better luck next time."

That seemed to be the end of the show and Qwark began to step down. Clank could feel the tension in Ratchet's back who seemed to have frozen up completely as well as see from the corner of his eye the utter shocked expression on the young Tharpod's face who stood beside Clank and his friend. Before he could process anything else a cry came from the crowd at the gate and the small robot turned his head to see an older women Tharpod leaping the gate and running toward them.

"NO!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Not my baby. Please! You can't take her from me! You already took my husband! YOU CANNOT TAKE MY BABY!"

Armed soldier's were rushing toward the women as she barreled her way through the crowd in an attempt to get to her child who was now trembling uncontrollably.

"Mama?" A little whimper escaped the girl's trembling lips. Her eyes widened in horror as a soldier leapt ontop of her mother and began to forcibly restrain her, even hitting the women across the head to get her to stop fighting.

"MAMA!" The little girl rushed forward but was grabbed and held up in the air by a soldier who had seemingly come out of nowhere. She fought and cried against the strong hand that held her at the back of her collar as her mother was crushed under a body of armor clad soldiers.

It was when Clank felt Ratchet reaching for his wrench that the mini robot seemed to regain his senses and a quick plan was formed. Before his friend could make a serious mistake that might get him killed, Clank shouted in a voice so forceful not even he realised he possessed such a power.

"HALT!"

Somehow, it worked. The fighting stopped and all eyes turned to Ratchet. That is, until Clank detached himself from Ratchets back and stepped out in front of his friend so all could see him.

"Excuse me, Captain." Clank tried on a much more civil tone as he stepped toward the stage where Captain Qwark who stood frozen on the last step of the stage he had been leaving on. "How many recruits are needed to fill the quota?"

"Seventy." the green man answered, almost as if he was unsure.

"Not seventy one?" Clank asked.

"No." Qwark answered, seeming even less sure of himself even as he looked at the paper in his hand which listed the exact amount of recruits he needed.

"Then there has been a grave error for Miss Pucelli makes seventy-one."

"What?" Qwark quickly looked over the sheet of names once more and scowled. "But I counted and-"

"What was my exact score, Captain?" Clank interrupted the man.

"Uuh… what's your name?"

"Clank." The robot answered. "I enlisted at the door along with everyone else."

"Huhh- Oh! I see it right here and… um… you don't have a score."

"None?" Clank asked. "Not even a failing score? How can that be? I participated in all of the challenges."

"Yeah," Qwark's brow knit together and he rubbed his cleft chin thoughtfully. "I guess someone did mess up. Now how am I supposed to know if you failed or not?"

"All you must do is look over the surveillance footage you used to monitor everyone. I am small but I assure you I was there and that I scored well, following each command given during the challenges. Not only that, but it was I who navigated my team through the maze and saved one of my teammates by flying them across the last hurdle to the finish line when they would have fallen."

It looked like Qwark was going to look back on the footage when one of the soldiers beside him leaned in and spoke. "Sir, we do not have time for this. We must get the new recruits into space as soon as possible, Emperor's orders. We should just take the young one and if the robot speaks true about his performance then we will no doubt recruit him next tryouts in three years."

The green captain looked between the soldier who had advised him, the tear stricken little girl who was being held aloft, and the miniature robot who- though small- seemed confident. Indecision wavered on his face before something hardened across his features and he nodded. "Alright. Miss Susie Pucelli, unfortunately you didn't do very well during the first half of the challenges and it was your team who did all the work in the maze so your score individually wasn't that high. So you did not make it into the Cragmite Veldrin Force. But don't worry, work hard and I'm sure you'll succeed next time in three years.

"Now, Clank was it? Congratulations. You are now a soldier for the Percival empire! Oh… and you men there, you can release the girl and her mother."

The soldiers hesitated, but then they obeyed and the mother leapt forward, scooping her daughter up before she could fall to the ground where the soldier dropped her. The women cried and laughed at the same time while her daughter just snuggled into her embrace.

"Thank you," Clank heard the women whisper even as he and the other recruits who had passed were being escorted away. "Thank you so much Clank." He gave one look back and saw her grateful eyes that shined with hope rekindled staring at him.

Those words rung in Clank's head and the vision of her deep thankful eyes staring at him filled his mind as he was pushed forward with the crowd of robots and sapiens alike toward what appeared to be a large space shuttle. It felt so good to give that women hope again. When he had seen her that day they first met Susie she had been a kind but weary soul with nearly dead eyes that seemed resigned to her life. But now they were full of life again as if he had somehow rekindled in her the hope that this world was not so cruel and heartless as she had thought.

"Hey," Clank heard a voice beside him and he looked up to see Ratchet staring down at him with a smile. "Thanks. What you did back there was amazing. Never have I been so thankful for that quick processor of yours. I… I'm glad you were able to keep our promise."

Clank shook his head. "You would have kept the promise too. I only managed to find a way that wouldn't end with us being killed or imprisoned for treason."

Ratchet laughed though it died all too quickly. He sat down on a bench one the wall- Clank just noticed that they had all been crammed into one big room in the space shuttle which was beginning to thrum to life under his feat as the engine was activated- and gave a heavy sigh. Clank knew how he felt. Today had been trying and they both had learned things about this world which neither of them liked. And yet, despite it all Ratchet turned to Clank and smiled once more with hope, pride, and gratitude in his sparkling green eyes.

"Thanks." Ratchet whispered, almost as if he didn't even realise he was saying anything, before he closed his eyes and leaned back to rest against the wall of the shuttle which seemed to be lifting off. Clank only smiled contentedly before climbing up on the bench beside his friend and following suit. When he closed his eyes, though, he saw Susie's smiling face and the old washer woman's eyes that shined with new life.

Clank liked being a hero, even if he was a hero only to one little family. It was worth it.


End file.
